LADRONES DE ALMAS
by SEREDAR
Summary: El mundo tal y como lo conocemos ya no existe. Una temible Plaga ha dejado en coma a numerosos adolescentes y la empresa Tempus Fugit se alza como la gran salvadora gracias a sus cabinas de teleporte. En esta situación las vidas de tres jóvenes se ...
1. RESUMEN

_**TEMPUS FUGIT**_

_**LADRONES**__** DE ALMAS**_

**Autor: **Javier Ruescas

Adaptada a los personajes de **Sailor Moon** pertenecientes a **Naoko Takeuchi**

**Protagonistas: **Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

El mundo tal y como lo conocemos ya no existe. Una temible Plaga ha dejado en coma a numerosos adolescentes y la empresa Tempus Fugit se alza como la gran salvadora gracias a sus cabinas de teleporte. En esta situación las vidas de tres jóvenes se cruzarán sin motivo aparente, pero con un destino común.

Un muchacho de otra época que sólo desea regresar a su mundo, una joven sin pasado y un ladrón de futuros intentarán comprender quiénes son y cuál es su misión antes de que el amor lo arrastre y su tiempo se agote.

_**Nota:**_ _esta novela me gusto mucho debido al mensaje que da sobre como las personas estamos destruyendo nuestro propio planeta por medio de la contaminación y nos muestra como podría ser un posible futuro de no hacer nada para cambiar y preservar las bellezas naturales que poseemos y que posiblemente nuestros descendiente solo lleguen a conocer a través de los libros…no se ustedes pero yo no me imagino viviendo en un mondo donde solo se ve el concreto y no tenga el placer de caminar entre los arboles ni respirar el aire puro limpio de las montañas…así que espero que esta historia no se haga realidad…_

_***Disfrútenla y espero sus comentarios…saludos y gracias por leer.***_

_SEREDAR_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

_**No pienso nunca en el futuro **_

_**Porque llega muy pronto.**_

_**ALBERT EINSTEIN**_

Darién abrió la puerta de la cabaña en pleno bostezo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —le preguntó su madre levantándose de la silla en la que había estado zurciendo unos pantalones.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y respondió:

—No muy bien, maese Fish no estaba muy convencido de quererme en su fragua.

—¿Que no...? —las palabras se le atascaron en la boca—. ¡Después de tenerte el día entero trabajando! ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Que no conoces el oficio? ¡Será canalla! ¡Menudo sinvergüenza!

—Madre... —musitó Darién, sin ninguna convicción en poder calmarla. Las llamas de las velas tintaban las paredes de madera con brillos anaranjados.

—Mañana iré a hablar con él —aseveró. —¿De qué servirá? Tiene razón: no creo que tenga ni la fuerza ni la altura adecuadas para el oficio —suspiró y añadió—: Siento haberte defraudado.

Su madre avanzó hasta él y le señaló con el dedo índice, molesta.

—No se te ocurra decir semejantes bobadas, Darién. Eres uno de los muchachos más altos de la aldea. A lo mejor tendrías que haberle recordado cómo venciste al enclenque de su hijo en la última feria —el joven sonrió más animado—. ¡Y no quiero volver a oírte decir que me has defraudado! Si el cabeza de chorlito del herrero no quiere tenerte en su fragua, él sabrá. Quedan montones de trabajos en el pueblo.

—Pero ninguno pagará tan bien como él —replicó.

—Pamplinas. Vete a la cama y descansa. Y no pienses más en ello.

—Sí, madre. Buenas noches.

El joven le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió las destartaladas escaleras con la cabeza gacha y el ánimo arrastrándose por los peldaños. Aquel trabajo tenía que haber sido suyo.

Su padre ni le habría mirado a los ojos, pensaba mientras se quitaba la pestilente ropa que llevaba y se enfundaba la camisola de dormir. Si se enterase, volvería de la ciudad sólo para hacerle saber lo decepcionado que se sentía. Por suerte para el chico, el hombre tardaría varias semanas en regresar y tal vez para entonces ya hubiera encontrado un trabajo decente.

El muchacho se dejó caer sobre el camastro, desilusionado.

¿A quién quería engañar? Tenía dieciséis años y todavía no había hecho nada de provecho. Hasta entonces sólo su padre se había encargado de traer dinero a casa. «Castilla no se ha construido con el sudor de un solo hombre», solía decirle cuando se mencionaba el tema, y llevaba razón. Tenía amigos alistados en el ejército, trabajando en la gran ciudad, ¡incluso conocía el caso de una muchacha de doce años que había entrado a formar parte de la corte del rey! ¿Y él? Ahí seguía: ayudando a su madre con el huerto y el pastoreo. Dieciséis años y no aspiraba más que a ordeñar vacas y a esquilar ovejas.

Pero eso cambiaría, se juró. Al día siguiente, para empezar, iría a hablar con maese Fish y le pediría el salario que le correspondía por haberle tenido el día entero golpeando el hierro. Si bien era cierto que no lo había hecho con la mayor destreza, ni con toda la fuerza que se requería, las agujetas del día siguiente serían las mismas, y el tiempo perdido en la herrería no lo recuperaría de ningún modo.

Las horas junto al fuego, martillando filos y fundiendo empuñaduras, le habían dejado molido. Sentía cada músculo palpitando del cansancio. En el fondo se alegraba de que maese Fish no hubiese quedado impresionado por su labor, así al menos tenía una excusa para no volver sin que nadie pudiera decir que no lo había intentado.

Elucubrando sobre su futuro, con el viento helador silbando sobre la cabaña, el muchacho se fue quedando dormido. Tuvo un sueño tranquilo, profundo. Parecía que habían transcurrido tan sólo un par de minutos cuando se despertó de golpe.

¿Qué podía haberle desvelado? Se rascó la cabeza, somnoliento. Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando el sonido se repitió. Un golpe seco en la madera. Abajo. En la cocina.

—Madre... —murmuró. Se levantó y se puso rápidamente los pantalones que había llevado a la fragua. Sin perder un instante, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y evitando los escalones que más crujían.

Se detuvo a cierta distancia y miró a través de los barrotes de la barandilla. Todo parecía estar en calma. Y entonces, una luz azulada inundó la planta entera. Darién no podía ver su procedencia, ni tampoco quién la había invocado, pero aquello no podía ser nada bueno. Magia, pensó. Daba la sensación de que el reflejo de la luna se hubiese colado por la chimenea y estuviera iluminando toda la habitación. Cuando tuvo el valor suficiente para bajar y plantar cara a lo que allí hubiese, la luz se esfumó y una figura vestida de negro con una gabardina oscura cruzó el salón y desapareció por la puerta.

El muchacho bajó los últimos peldaños de un salto. Había un cuerpo tirado junto a la mesa.

—¡Madre! —exclamó el joven. La zarandeó para que despertase, pero parecía estar...— No. Respira, respira... Madre, ¡madre! ¡Despierta!

Darién pensó que lo mejor sería llevarla a su cuarto, pero no iba a permitir que quien le había hecho aquello escapase. Iría tras él y después regresaría para despertarla.

No estaba muerta y no parecía tener ninguna herida.

Con aquel penNeflyteiento en la cabeza, se puso las botas que había a la entrada y sacó del baúl la daga que su padre le había regalado hacía unos meses. «Para defender la casa mientras yo no esté», le había dicho. No había sido capaz de hacerlo, pero enmendaría su error.

La fría noche le recibió con su gélido aliento. Al principio no supo hacia dónde debía dirigirse, pero no tardó en vislumbrar una luz a lo lejos que se bamboleaba en la oscuridad.

Echó a correr tras ella sin fijarse siquiera en dónde pisaba; conocía bien el lugar. Se dirigía al río.

—Pues no escapará —se juró el chico.

A cada paso que daba, más grande se hacía la luz y más claro tenía que había hecho bien siguiendo su rastro. La lámpara de aceite la sostenía quien había irrumpido en su casa. Le atraparía y le haría pagar por lo que le había hecho a su madre, fuera lo que fuese.

De tanto en tanto, el otro se giraba, instigado por la sensación de estar siendo observado, pero Darién era rápido y se perdía entre los arbustos permaneciendo invisible.

Entonces, a unos metros del río, el intruso se detuvo en seco y sacó de la gabardina un segundo objeto que Darién no llegó a ver. ¿Una navaja tal vez?, se preguntó el muchacho. La oscura figura se recortaba en el reflejo del río.

Con cuidado, se acercó lentamente. El otro parecía distraído.

Ahora o nunca.

De un salto, Darién se abalanzó sobre él y le agarró por los hombros para hacerle perder el equilibrio. La lámpara de aceite que en un principio Darién había creído que llevaba, era en realidad un objeto cilíndrico que rodó por el suelo, apagándose cerca de ellos.

El agredido pareció maldecir en un idioma incomprensible e intentó escabullirse.

Por su parte, Darién tiró con todas sus fuerzas del embozo negro que le cubría el rostro para descubrir que se trataba de un joven más o menos de su edad. Su contrincante aprovechó aquel instante de sorpresa para asestarle un puñetazo que no pudo esquivar. Rodó por el suelo llenándose de barro la ropa y rompiéndose los pantalones.

Si hubiese querido, el intruso podría haberle matado allí mismo. Sin embargo, se limitó a recoger la misteriosa lámpara y el verdugo y a salir corriendo con el otro objeto bien agarrado entre las manos.

—¡No huyas! —le gritó Darién, avergonzado y furioso.

La daga se le había caído cerca de la orilla, pero le dio lo mismo. Estaba claro que su contrincante no iba armado. Podría defenderse como le había enseñado su padre llegado el caso.

Se volvió a poner en pie y corrió para alcanzarle sin ningún sigilo. La rapidez era la única baza con la que contaba en ese momento.

Pronto vislumbró la luz de nuevo; no estaba lejos. Con un último esfuerzo, e intentando no hacer caso de los pinchazos que sentía en las rodillas, Darién aceleró el ritmo.

Se encontraba a menos de cinco metros de él y tan sólo una roca en el camino los separaba. Darién tomó impulso, saltó sobre la piedra y gritó:

—¡No escaparás!

En el preciso instante en el que el muchacho se giraba para mirarle, Darién cayó sobre él.

—¡Te tengo! —exclamó.

Y entonces, desaparecieron.

La nada es difícil de describir. Sobre todo cuando no hay algo con que compararla. No es blanca ni negra. Es un hueco. Un agujero, pero sin límites.

Cuando Darién abrió los ojos pensó que se había quedado ciego. Estaban rodeados de nada. No podía describirlo de otro modo. Ni aire, ni tierra, ni suelo, ni techo, no había paredes y tampoco estaban al aire libre. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y que una claustrofobia fuera de lo corriente amenazaba con hacerle perder el conocimiento. El único motivo por el que aún no se había mareado era porque el intruso le estaba agarrando con fuerza de la camisa, agitándole mientras gritaba frases ininteligibles.

Darién intentó desasirse del muchacho, pero no le quedaban casi fuerzas. Finalmente, éste le soltó con desprecio y salió corriendo hacia lo lejos. Darién pensó que lo mismo le hubiera dado optar por cualquier otra dirección; la nada los rodeaba.

El muchacho se puso de pie con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aterrado y angustiado al mismo tiempo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué clase de brujería era aquélla? ¿Qué le habían hecho? Se obligó a dejar de pensar y echó a correr tras el extraño. No le dejaría escapar, no después de haber llegado tan lejos. Si le daba más vueltas al asunto, terminaría volviéndose loco.

Avanzó tan rápido como las contusiones le permitían, haciendo un esfuerzo para no quedarse embobado mirando sus botas pisando la nada. Corrió tras su enemigo, cuyo pelo largo y oscuro ondeaba con ligereza a su alrededor.

—¡No... escaparás! —le gritó, escuchando su voz amplificada por el eco.

El otro se dio la vuelta y maldijo de nuevo, acelerando el paso. Entonces, al fondo, frente a ellos, más allá de donde se encontraba el perseguido, apareció la entrada de lo que parecía ser un túnel.

Era un agujero oscuro en mitad de la nada.

El extraño llegó a la entrada y se paró para observar a Darién. Le gritó algo que, aun en ese idioma que Darién desconocía, le sonó a amenaza. Después siguió avanzando hasta que la oscuridad se lo tragó por completo.

—¡No! —exclamó Darién, y su grito reverberó en aquel lugar— ¡Te... atraparé!

Y cuando la entrada al agujero parecía estar disminuyendo lentamente, puso un pie dentro y siguió avanzando hasta que, también él, desapareció.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

_**Hay ladrones a los que no se castiga, **_

_**pero que roban lo más preciado: el tiempo.**_

_**NAPOLEÓN I**_

El futuro era algo relativo, y Haruca lo sabía.

Mientras andaba con paso ligero entre los enormes edificios de la ciudad, iba pensando en ello. ¿Cuántos humanos le habrían pedido clemencia de haber sabido lo que les iba a suceder? Seguramente, todos. Habrían rogado que no les robase su Futuro, que lo dejase intacto, que les permitiera vivirlo. ¿Y qué habrían hecho si Haruca hubiera sido lo suficientemente benévolo y estúpido como para darles esa satisfacción? Pues desperdiciarlo, como siempre. Habrían jurado tener más cuidado en adelante, por supuesto, pero no habrían tardado en romper su palabra.

Así eran los humanos: predecibles y mentirosos. Muy mentirosos.

El joven miró su reloj y apretó el paso. Se hacía tarde. En escasos minutos una adolescente de catorce años Cambiaría y Haruca debía estar allí para presenciarlo y llevar a cabo su cometido.

Haruca no era un joven corriente. Bajo su aspecto de chico atlético de diecisiete años con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes, se ocultaba en realidad la identidad de un protovidente o protovid. Mitad humano, mitad androide, había sido semicreado para detectar los Cambios de las personas y poder robar así sus Esencias; el Alma de sus Futuros.

Le resultaba curioso con qué facilidad y libertad una persona podía decirle a otra lo buen artista que sería de mayor, o lo bien que se le darían las ciencias, o lo lejos que llegaría en el campo de la mecánica. Cómo podían, con esas simples palabras, modificar la Esencia del otro sin que ninguno de los dos lo percibiese. Cómo, con un poco de insistencia, cualquier humano cambiaba la suya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había quienes se mantenían firmes, claro, quienes tenían Esencias tan arraigadas que sería imposible disuadirles para que cambiasen. Pero, en general, los humanos eran tan volubles como una nube de verano y hacían cualquier cosa por contentar a otros.

Cualquiera podía haber soñado desde pequeño con ser el mejor bombero del mundo, con salvar vidas, con rescatar a personas... lo que fuese, daba lo mismo; en cuanto la persona adecuada le dijese que su futuro estaba en cuidar niños, se lo empezaría a plantear y terminaría por convencerse de que aquélla, y no la de ser bombero, era su verdadera vocación. Así de fácil, así de sencillo.

Pero no sólo en el ámbito laboral se producían aquellas alteraciones de la Esencia, como Haruca bien sabía. También sucedía en relación con los estados de ánimo, en la forma de enfrentarse a los acontecimientos, en la ilusión o la desgana con la que las personas podían vivir sus vidas... A veces no necesitaban que nadie les dijese nada para que cambiasen su propia Esencia. Soplar las velas de cumpleaños y pedir un deseo, proponerse un nuevo reto para el nuevo año, dar el primer beso o descubrir que iban a ser padres eran algunas de las infinitas situaciones que podían ser propicias para el Cambio.

Por eso Haruca iba en busca de Lita Kino. Una joven de catorce años morena y de pelo castaño. Deportista. Alegre. Un tanto descarada y muy soñadora.

Su objetivo en la misión de aquella noche.

La Pitonisa, el ordenador central que registraba dónde, cuándo y a quién afectarían los Cambios, le había dado las coordenadas exactas y la hora oportuna en las que Haruca tenía que estar dispuesto para efectuar el robo. No le daban más información; tampoco la necesitaba. Lo que después se hiciese con los Futuros, o los motivos por los que debía extirparlos, no eran de su incumbencia, aunque no por eso dejaba de sentir curiosidad.

El muchacho volvió a mirar su reloj. Contaba con diez minutos para llegar al parque Conrad. Echó a correr calle abajo hasta desembocar en la zona residencial de la ciudad; el lugar le resultaba más que conocido. La mayoría de sus misiones se desarrollaban allí. A fin de cuentas, ¿quiénes iban a tener Futuros más prometedores que los ricos?

De un salto cruzó la verja que bordeaba el recinto y no se detuvo hasta llegar a la zona cubierta en mitad del parque. Allí, acuclillado detrás de los árboles y los setos, aguardó el momento oportuno.

El objetivo entró en su campo de visión a los pocos segundos. Un chico la rodeaba con los brazos mientras ella dirigía sus pasos hacia un banco próximo.

—¿Nos sentamos? —preguntó Lita.

—Claro —contestó él.

Haruca puso los ojos en blanco. Llevaba años estudiándolos y todavía se veía incapaz de comprender el funcionamiento del amor. Las pasiones humanas le eran, en gran medida, ajenas. Tan sólo la supervivencia, la desconfianza, el miedo y la venganza eran sus compañeras habituales. La piedad, el amor y la amistad eran sentimientos que veía a diario, pero que era casi incapaz de experimentar.

Daba lo mismo. No debía distraerse. Se obligó a prestar atención y a seguir oculto.

Lita se acurrucó junto al chico y éste la abrazó con calidez. Después se apartó de su pecho y la miró a los ojos.

—Estás guapísima —le dijo.

Ella no respondió, se limitó a sonreír.

Haruca se levantó unos centímetros y aguantó, todavía con las rodillas flexionadas.

—¿Has oído algo? —preguntó de pronto el chico.

-¿Qué?

«¡Mierda!», pensó Haruca. Se acuclilló de nuevo y aguantó la respiración. Estaba demasiado cerca, podían verle si no tenía cuidado. Odiaba aquella faceta de los seres humanos: la de percibir con tanta facilidad que estaban siendo observados o perseguidos. En más de una ocasión le había acarreado problemas.

El joven del banco miró a su alrededor hasta estar convencido de que sólo había sido su imaginación.

—No, nada —respondió finalmente. Después acarició suavemente la mejilla a Lita.

—Te quiero —le dijo.

—Yo también —respondió ella.

Y, lentamente, sus cabezas fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

«Ahora», pensó Haruca.

Amparado por las sombras se puso en pie y extendió su brazo derecho. A continuación abrió la palma de la mano y de ella surgió un haz de luz violeta que cruzó la distancia que le separaba de la pareja hasta posarse en la frente de Lita.

Un torrente azulado, aún más vigoroso que su propia luz violeta, deshizo el camino, llevándose consigo la Esencia de Lita. Así se mantuvo durante unos segundos, absorbiendo su Futuro y guardándolo en el anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón. Aquél era su trabajo; para lo que había sido creado.

Cuando la última partícula azulada desapareció dentro de su anillo, bajó la mano y la noche volvió a sumirse en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Ella ni se inmutó. Siguió besando al joven como si nada. Pero cuando él se separó con una sonrisa en los labios, Lita permaneció en la misma posición. Con la boca entreabierta y la mirada clavada en el infinito.

—¿Lita ? —preguntó—. ¿Qué te ocurre? — pero no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡¿Lita? ¡Lita! ¡Despierta...! Oh, no, no...

Haruca vio cómo la zarandeaba e intentaba despertarla, atraer su mirada... lo que fuese. Nada de aquello serviría. Haruca lo sabía. Lita permanecería el resto de su vida en aquel estado semiletárgico. No volvería a comer ni a beber si alguien no le ponía la comida y la bebida en la boca, ni volvería a andar si alguien no la llevaba del brazo, ni volvería a dormir si alguien no le cerraba los ojos.

No tendría más futuro que ése: envejecer sin vivir.

Era duro, incluso Haruca sintió cierta pena por la muchacha. Una chispa de remordimiento quizás, nada preocupante. Sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por su parte humana; la androide era la que mandaba, y quería que siguiera siendo así.

Se retiró en silencio para hacer la llamada reglamentaria. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, sacó un diminuto teléfono móvil del bolsillo y seleccionó el contacto.

—Está hecho —dijo.

—Bien, vuelve inmediatamente —respondió una voz al otro lado. Rápidamente colgó y se dirigió a la cabina de teleporte más cercana.

A su espalda tan sólo se oían los gritos de socorro del chico en mitad de la noche, desesperado porque alguien, más que ayudarle, le explicase qué había sucedido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

_**La utopía es el principio de todo progreso **_

_**y el diseño de un futuro mejor.**_

_**ANATOLE FRANCE**_

Serena estiró los dedos sobre el teclado de su ordenador antes de conectarse a la Red. El bullicio del bar la envolvía y la ocultaba en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. A su alrededor, completos desconocidos de toda clase y condición reían y charlaban mientras apuraban sus copas multicolores. El hilo musical de la MPO (Música Pública Online o, como muchos la conocían, Música Para Olvidar) se perdía en la algarabía del local y las maravisiones, una en cada pared, mostraban el último videoclip de moda junto al perenne recuadro dedicado exclusivamente a la información meteorológica.

Dio un pequeño sorbo a su humeante té y se puso a rastrear blogs, foros y chats en busca de Omega. No tardó en dar con ella... o él. Antes de que se hubiera cargado por completo la página, una ventana de mensaje privado saltó en la pantalla.

Omega El cielo se ha nublado.

Andrómeda Guardaré la ropa bajo techado.

Serena miró a su alrededor disimuladamente para cerciorarse de que nadie reparaba en ella. Después volvió a concentrarse en la conversación del chat.

Omega Empezaba a pensar que hoy no aparecerías.

Andrómeda He tenido que terminar una cosa antes de poder venir. Y ya has visto cómo está la ciudad con lo del Aniversario...

Omega La verdad es que no; igual que el resto de las personas corrientes, jeje...

Andrómeda Déjame en paz.

Omega La anti-teleporte...

Andrómeda ¿Has abierto el agujero para meterte conmigo o para darme un nuevo mapa?

Omega Ya voy, ya voy.

Serena tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa de madera y dio otro sorbo de té. Mientras esperaba, desvió la mirada hacia la maravisión que tenía enfrente y frunció el ceño: el recuadro del tiempo parpadeaba con un color naranja, y como si el resto de la gente del bar hubiera reparado al mismo tiempo en ello, las voces fueron acallándose.

—¡Sube el volumen! —exigió alguien al camarero.

Un muchacho regordete se apresuró a interrumpir el hilo musical y a darle volumen. Con un gesto rápido de su mano, el recuadro metereológico se expandió hasta ocupar la totalidad de la pantalla.

—... las precipitaciones se producirán a lo largo de la semana de manera esporádica—explicaba una voz en off tiempo que unas nubes oscuras iban cubriendo buena parte del mapa, Las autoridades han asegurado que está todo controlado y que habrá dispositivos de emergencia listos las veinticuatro horas. También recomiendan que no salgan de sus hogares si no es del todo necesario. Las cabinas seguirán funcionando con normalidad...

El público del local dejó de contener el aliento y las conversaciones se reanudaron lentamente. El camarero volvió a reducir el recuadro meteorológico y activó de nuevo el hilo musical. Todavía había algunos que seguían mirando de reojo las pantallas cuando Serena regresó a la conversación del chat.

Omega Ya.

Omega ¿Hola?

Omega Eo...

Omega ¿Estás ahí?

Omega Voy a desconectarme si no respondes.

Andrómeda ¡Estoy! Omega ¿Qué hacías?

Andrómeda Prestaba atención al pronóstico del tiempo.

Omega ¿Tú también? ¡Son sólo unas nubes!

Andrómeda Ja-Ja... Ninguna gracia.

Omega Tú misma. Te creía más inteligente.

Andrómeda Deja de meterte conmigo y páNeflytee el archivo.

Omega Van dos.

El icono de «Recibir» se iluminó en la esquina de la ventana. Serena hizo clic sobre él y la barra de descarga fue avanzando hasta completarse.

Andrómeda Listo. Gracias.

Omega Seguimos en contacto.

Serena fue a despedirse, pero Omega ya se había desconectado. Salió de la Red, cerró la tapa del ordenador, lo guardó en su mochila, le dio un último trago a la taza y se levantó. Pagó al camarero en la barra y se enfundó en su abrigo oscuro antes de escabullirse fuera del atestado local. Llevaba un gorro negro con tres borlas blancas que se balanceaban al tiempo que descendía la escalera principal y se ponía los cascos para seguir escuchando música. Junto a la pared del edificio, atada con una cadena a una farola, se encontraba su bicicleta. Sí, una bicicleta. Un artilugio nada corriente, olvidado por muchos y considerado por todos una rareza digna del museo de Historia.

Pero Serena no era una chica corriente. «La extraña», «la rara» o «la friki» eran algunos de los apelativos habituales que utilizaban quienes la conocían para referirse a ella; y tener una bicicleta como medio de locomoción no ayudaba en absoluto a cambiar esa impresión.

No acostumbraba a llevar la ropa que vestían las chicas de su clase. No obstante, lo que más parecía fastidiar a los demás era que nunca utilizase los teleportes para viajar y que, en su lugar, recorriese la ciudad en aquella desvencijada bicicleta.

Serena desbloqueó el candado de la cadena con la llave que colgaba de su cuello, lo guardó en la mochila y se montó. Debían de ser pasadas las diez de la noche. El camarero la había fulminado con la mirada cuando apareció en la barra para pagar. Supuso que no había reparado en su presencia... o en su vestimenta, hasta que decidió marcharse. Daba lo mismo; estaba acostumbrada. Fuera a donde fuese, hiciera lo que hiciese, siempre había alguien señalándola o haciendo comentarios sobre las botas tan poco femeninas que calzaba, el negro de sus faldas o las medias de rayas que solía ponerse. Además, no iba dos veces al mismo local por miedo a que alguien pudiera detectar su señal de red.

Enfiló la avenida principal y se dejó llevar cuesta abajo sin pedalear. Mientras conducía el manillar fue observando distraída los edificios que la rodeaban, altivos e inquietantes. Apenas había calzada por la que circular. Ya casi no quedaba rastro de las carreteras de antaño que aparecían en los vídeos y en los microfilms que estudiaba en el instituto.

Tras la Inundación cambiaron tantas cosas... No pudo evitar mirar hacia el cielo, temiendo que se pusiera a llover de repente...

El calentamiento global, la mala disposición de los gobernantes para detener la polución en sus países y el creciente efecto invernadero se habían cobrado un alto precio. Durante los primeros años tan sólo fueron unos centímetros los que el mar robó a la tierra pero, menos de cincuenta años después, los océanos comenzaron a tragarse continentes prácticamente enteros.

En esos momentos, en el 102 d.I. (después de la Inundación), el mundo presentaba un aspecto muy diferente al que aparecía en los microfilms, con sus siete continentes bien delimitados. Ni siquiera la geografía interior del planeta se mantenía igual. Todo había cambiado. Algunos decían que para mejor, otros que para peor.

Serena torció por la siguiente bocacalle y vio de reojo a una pareja de ancianas entrando en una cabina de teleporte que la miraron como si hubiesen visto un extraterrestre. La chica las ignoró y siguió pedaleando hacia su casa.

Sabía que con un simple gesto ya podría haber llegado, pero se había jurado desde niña no meterse nunca en aquellas endiabladas cabinas que había repartidas por toda la ciudad. Por todo el planeta, en realidad.

En un mundo en el que la tierra escaseaba y cada centímetro se compraba a precio de oro, el espacio que las carreteras, las autopistas y los caminos ocupaban debía liberarse para construir altos edificios donde las personas pudieran vivir. Así fue como surgió Tempus Fugit, la empresa más rica del mundo, creadora de las cabinas de teleporte. A cada humano se le entregaba al nacer una tarjeta de viaje: una suerte de identificador personal mediante el cual se activaban las cabinas para poder viajar a donde se quisiese. Con sólo meterse en una de ellas y teclear en el ordenador interno la dirección a la que se quería viajar, el sistema de teleportación desintegraba (literalmente) a la persona y la hacía aparecer en perfectas condiciones en el lugar deseado.

Serena no pudo contener las ganas, se detuvo junto a la pared de un enorme edificio donde varios carteles parecían burlarse de ella y los arrancó con saña hasta que el mensaje quedó completamente irreconocible. Más tranquila, volvió a ponerse en marcha mirando de reojo una cabina cercana.

Ver a las dos ancianas entrando en las cabinas y después los carteles del aniversario de Tempus Fugit, le habían hecho recordar a su madre...

Quince años atrás, cuando Serena no era más que un bebé, su madre fue seleccionada junto con otras cien personas de todo el mundo para probar la nueva tecnología de teleportación. Por desgracia, la prueba no salió como se esperaba y un inesperado cortocircuito hizo que la mujer se desintegrase en la cabina y no volviese a aparecer nunca más, ante el asombro de quienes lo presenciaron. A ninguna de las otras noventa y nueve personas les sucedió nada y Tempus Fugit aclaró que el terrible incidente se había debido a una mala disposición de cierto fragmento de la cabina. Por lo que fuese, la madre de Serena había muerto y nadie pudo traerla de vuelta. Como indemnización por el incidente, les entregaron una inmensa cantidad de dinero con la que sufragar los gastos del colegio de Serena y los cuidados de su padre. Nada, en comparación con el vacío y la rabia que habían dejado en el corazón de la joven. Y por si todo aquello fuera poco, encima tenía que recordarlo cada vez que salía a la calle o ponía la maravisión o leía la prensa. ¡Todo el mundo esperaba ansioso el magnífico desfile que Tempus Fugit había preparado por su decimoquinto aniversario! Todos menos Serena, claro.

Por eso estaba dispuesta a desenmascararlos y a enseñar al mundo cómo eran en realidad quienes controlaban la empresa. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero para cuando lo hiciese, dejarían de estar tan bien vistos sus dudosos actos de beneficencia, sus enormes orfanatos repartidos por el mundo entero y sus peligrosas creaciones que permitían disfrutar de una vida más sencilla a quienes las utilizaban. Les mostraría la verdadera cara del monstruo... si es que la tenía.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Serena se detuvo frente al gigantesco rascacielos en el que vivía. No era nada fuera de lo común. A falta de espacio terráqueo para construir, las viviendas actuales se apilaban en pisos unas encima de otras hasta crear inmensas estructuras inconcebibles cien años atrás.

Cruzó el portal y se metió en el ascensor para subir al tercer piso, donde vivía. Sin embargo, cuando las puertas del habitáculo estaban a punto de cerrarse, el reproductor de la MPO se quedó en silencio y después de una breve interferencia recuperó la señal, pero esta vez no era la de la música, sino la de la policía.

—Tenemos un 158 en el parque Conrad... cgggg... Re¬pito: un 158 en el parque Conrad... cggg... Manden una ambulancia y al equipo de rastreo... cgggg...

Serena no tuvo que escuchar nada más. De un empellón abrió por completo las puertas del ascensor y salió corriendo del edificio. En cuanto estuvo en la calle, se montó en la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear a toda velocidad. El parque Conrad, uno de los dos únicos espacios verdes de la ciudad, se encontraba a tres manzanas de allí y si se daba prisa podría adelantarse a los refuerzos e investigar a sus anchas.

Conocía perfectamente qué era un 158. Lo venía escuchando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aficionada a investigar por su cuenta todo tipo de delitos para después colgar sus pesquisas en Internet, y con ayuda del valioso programa que Omega le había enviado para instalarlo en su reproductor de MPO, Serena se mantenía conectada día y noche a la frecuencia de radio de la policía. Descifrar los códigos que manejaban fue sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Un 158 era un ataque de la Plaga. Un misterio por el momento sin respuesta y el único código que, desde el principio, la obsesionaba.

El primer ataque de la Plaga se había producido cerca de Nuevo Pekín hacía seis años. Un joven se había quedado paralizado en mitad del patio de su colegio cuando acababa de hablar por el móvil. Desde entonces, el chico no había vuelto a hablar, ni a moverse, ni a realizar ninguna otra actividad sin ayuda de alguien. Se había quedado bloqueado y todavía no habían descubierto el motivo ni tampoco la solución.

Pero si se conocía como la Plaga era porque casos idénticos se habían producido en otros lugares del mundo. Normalmente eran jóvenes menores de veinte años quienes sufrían aquella misteriosa enfermedad, pero también se conocían víctimas adultas.

El Gobierno intentaba tranquilizar a los ciudadanos prometiéndoles que estaban investigándolo y que no tardarían en dar con una cura, pero hasta el momento no se había averiguado nada. Desde el primer ataque en Nuevo Pekín, había ya más de quinientos identificados y la policía no había sido capaz ni siquiera de encontrar el nexo común entre los afectados. Cualquiera podía ser víctima de la Plaga.

Serena dejó la bicicleta junto a la verja del parque y se coló por la cancela entreabierta. Las pocas farolas que iluminaban el recinto dibujaban inquietantes sombras a su alrededor. El parque Conrad era un lugar demasiado amplio como para visitarlo de noche, y más aún si se buscaba algo en concreto. Tomó el camino de gravilla que encontró a su derecha y lo siguió hasta dar con una enorme fuente decorada con querubines y delfines. Siguió deambulando atenta a cualquier sonido que le pudiese advertir de su objetivo hasta que, a lo lejos, entre las ramas que se mecían al son del viento, atisbo unas luces rojas y azules.

Echó a correr, esta vez por fuera del camino, hasta un pequeño control policial que se había instalado entre los bancos del parque. La luz provenía de una de las tiendas de campaña que habían levantado para atender a los heridos.

Serena se acercó un poco más y, tras comprobar que la mayoría de los oficiales se encontraban rodeando a una muchacha cuya mirada se perdía a lo lejos, se sacó la cadenita que colgaba del cuello y activó la diminuta videocámara que su colgante llevaba integrada. Después se escabulló entre los arbustos hasta encontrarse al otro lado del cordón policial.

Siguió andando agachada tras los bancos hasta alcanzar la tienda de campaña donde un joven más o menos de su misma edad esperaba envuelto en mantas a que algún policía le interrogase.

—Hola —saludó Serena, sentándose a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

El chico la miró entre asustado y extrañado.

—¿Quién... eres tú?

—Soy una... policía en prácticas. Me han pedido que venga a interrogarte —mintió ella.

El chico la miró de arriba abajo, fijándose en su estrafalaria indumentaria.

Serena le dedicó una cálida sonrisa con la que intentó infundirle confianza. El joven se la devolvió al instante; necesitaba desahogarse con quien fuese.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —le preguntó.

—Pues... no... no sé cómo decirlo... —tartamudeaba el chico, abrigándose con las mantas—. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido cuando la besaba... y Lita... se... se quedó ahí... bloqueada.

— ¿En pleno beso? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí... en mitad del beso. ¡Sé que parece que estoy loco, pero es la verdad! —exclamó, con los ojos vidriosos.

Serena miró a su alrededor por si alguien le había escuchado y después dijo:

—Yo te creo.

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro, es mi trabajo —comentó—. ¿Hicisteis algo en particular antes de venir al parque?

El joven se detuvo a pensar unos segundos y después contestó:

—No, fuimos a cenar y... bueno, es que era nuestra primera cita seria —remarcó la palabra dibujando comillas en el aire— y quería darle una sorpresa trayéndola aquí.

—¿La conocías desde hace mucho?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Dos semanas. Vamos a la misma clase y eso, pero no habíamos hablado nunca —la voz se le quebró en ese momento y comenzó a llorar—. ¿Crees... crees que se pondrá bien? ¿Que se recuperará?

Serena no tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para mentirle. Sabía lo duro que era que alguien te dijese que todo iría bien cuando no era cierto.

—No lo sé. Ojalá pudiese darte otra respuesta, pero realmente no lo sé. Esperemos que sí.

El chico se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo y después le sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo.

— ¡Eh, tú! —gritó alguien no muy lejos de allí.

— ¡Me tengo que ir! —le dijo Serena al chico poniéndose en pie de un salto y despidiéndose con la mano.

— ¡Tú! ¡Niña! ¡Vuelve aquí! —gritaba el policía que la había visto.

Serena salió corriendo entre los árboles y no paró de moverse y dar vueltas hasta que estuvo absolutamente convencida de que nadie la seguía.

Regresó al lugar donde había dejado la bicicleta y deshizo el camino de vuelta a casa. Colgaría la grabación en cuanto llegase siguiendo las indicaciones de Omega, como había hecho con las demás. Tarde o temprano servirían de algo y se convertirían en pruebas de un crimen. Porque si de algo estaba segura Serena, era de que la Plaga no respondía a algo natural y que una mano poderosa se encontraba detrás de todo aquello. Una organización terrorista o quizás el Gobierno... o, con un poco de suerte, Tempus Fugit.

Iba meditando acerca de las palabras del joven cuando, de pronto, en mitad de la calle, apareció un agujero por el que salieron un muchacho vestido de negro seguido por otro. Serena fue incapaz de asimilarlo y se olvidó de frenar a tiempo.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El segundo chico se giró asustado y se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos. La bicicleta chocó con él y Serena salió disparada contra el suelo—. ¡Ahhh!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4**

_**La libertad cuesta muy cara, y es necesario **_

_**o resignarse a vivir sin ella **_

_**o decidirse a comprarla por su precio.**_

_**JOSÉ MARTÍ**_

Haruca se metió en la cabina de teleporte y tecleó su destino: Tempus Fugit.

Cuando los dos anuncios habituales terminaron y el ordenador de a bordo le pidió la identificación, extendió la palma de la mano sobre la pantalla táctil y pronunció su nombre en voz alta.

La máquina se activó al instante. El detector de armas se abstuvo de analizarle y varios paneles similares a los receptores de luz solar cubrieron el interior de la cabina. Una cuenta atrás apareció en la pantalla. «5... 4... 3... 2... 1... TELEPORTACIÓN».

El protovidente sintió un cosquilleo cuando la máquina lo desintegró. Duró menos que un parpadeo. Antes de llegar a asimilar la sensación de que no estaba, ya había aparecido a kilómetros del parque Conrad, en la cabina que había a la entrada del edifico de Tempus Fugit.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío. A simple vista podía parecer que ni tan siquiera los guardias de seguridad vigilaban el interior de las oficinas, pero Haruca sabía que no era así.

Dio la vuelta al edificio hasta encontrarse con una puerta trasera. Situó la palma de la mano sobre el detector y una vez abrió la puerta, entró. A continuación bajó las empinadas escaleras metálicas hasta llegar al sótano. Tomó un ascensor y descendió varios pisos más, hasta los laboratorios.

Tomoe le esperaba con la bata blanca de cirujano puesta y la máquina de Extracción lista.

—Ha sido rápido, ¿no crees?

—Una misión sencilla —se limitó a decir Haruca, desenganchando el contenedor del anillo.

—Qué modesto eres.

Haruca le lanzó la piedra al científico y después se tiró en el sofá de cuero que había junto a la pared.

—¿Cansado? —le preguntó el científico, observando el anillo con detenimiento.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que... —se calló antes de continuar—. Da igual, no es importante.

—Como quieras, pero me estaba empezando a asustar. Por un momento creí que habías aniquilado por completo tu humanidad.

Haruca arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Al remordimiento que estás sintiendo —respondió Tomoe sin darle importancia.

—Al... —Haruca se incorporó—. No... Yo no estoy sintiendo ningún remordimiento. Es sólo que... estoy cansado.

—Ya... —replicó el otro—. Bien, esto está listo.

Haruca se levantó del sofá y se acercó a la máquina con la que trabajaba Tomoe.

—Un buen ejemplar —comentó el científico.

—Era sólo una niña —añadió Haruca.

—Una lástima —murmuró el otro.

Haruca conocía a Tomoe desde hacía años. Era un hombre que rondaba la treintena. Siempre llevaba el pelo violeta claro recogido en una coleta y acostumbraba a dejarse perilla cada cierto tiempo. Decía que era una táctica para atraer a las chicas. Era un buen tipo para ser humano.

Ya en la primera misión de Haruca, había sido el encargado de extraer la Esencia de su anillo y almacenarla en una cápsula; una labor que sólo él, como científico experimentado, podía realizar. Un error, por nimio que fuera, podía hacer que la Esencia se perdiera para siempre.

—Aguarda un momento —le pidió a Haruca.

El chico dio un paso hacia atrás y observó cómo el científico vertía toda la Esencia en la pipeta.

—¡Listo! —con mucho cuidado, Tomoe enroscó el tapón para cerrarla y, a continuación, la colocó en un armario frigorífico junto al resto de las muestras. Con un bolígrafo electromagnético escribió en la superficie un número.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Haruca. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero su innata curiosidad era una de las pocas facetas humanas que era incapaz de controlar.

Tomoe tecleó rápidamente en el ordenador y al momento apareció la respuesta en la pantalla:

—Un 3.3.3, una «posible competencia en el campo de la teleportación».

Haruca no pudo evitar su cara de asombro.

—¿Y por eso he dejado a la chica así ¿Por una «posible competencia»?

—Yo no soy quien da las órdenes aquí, ya lo sabes.

El protovidente se masajeó las sienes.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Perdona que me ponga así, pero es que últimamente no hacen más que enviarme a por Futuros... —Haruca se hizo con una pipeta vacía y se la pasó de una mano a otra, pensando cómo terminar la frase.

—¿Poco interesantes? —le ayudó Tomoe, quitándole el frasco.

—Es una manera de decirlo —se volvió hacia él—. Hace un año robaba Esencias verdaderamente atractivas: grandes potenciales en miles de campos. Ahora, ya ves, «posibles peligros para la empresa».

—Entiende que de los anteriores ya deben de tener suficientes.

No debía seguir preguntando, pero fue incapaz de contenerse:

—Entonces, ¿por qué siguen robándolos?

Tomoe le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sabes que no deberías... —cambió de idea—. Comprendo que te lo preguntes, pero ya sabes lo que pasa si...

El chico se echó a reír.

—¡Vamos, Tomoe! —le palmeó la espalda, quitándole hierro al asunto—. Esto te lo comento a ti por ser quien eres, no pienses que voy por ahí cuestionándomelo todo. Sólo digo que resulta un tanto paranoico que estemos llegando a estos extremos; ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Robar Esencias a jóvenes que en el futuro vayan a pintarrajear una cabina?

Tomoe soltó una carcajada, más tranquilo.

—Pues no lo digas muy alto o no tardarán en tenerlo en cuenta. Es la manera que tienen de guardarse las espaldas.

—Si tú lo dices... —Haruca miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era—. Debería irme ya.

—¿Tan pronto?

—¿Pronto? Son pasadas las once y mañana tengo que madrugar.

El científico se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Eres un melodramático, Tomoe. En un rato llegará el siguiente.

—Ya... Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga mientras tanto?

Haruca se echó a reír.

—Juega una partida en la videoconsola.

—Sabes que soy malísimo.

Haruca suspiró y se dirigió a la salida.

—No me entretengas más.

Tomoe ya le iba a dejar marchar cuando se acordó de algo.

—Por cierto —dijo—, no habrás visto por ahí... algún contenedor sin propietario, ¿verdad?

—¿Un contenedor suelto?

—Me han desaparecido varios y no los encuentro por ninguna parte. Estoy preguntando a todos, pero nadie parece haberlos visto...

—Yo sólo tengo el mío y el de repuesto. Pero estaré atento —le aseguró Haruca. Después se despidió con la mano sin tan siquiera mirar atrás.

—¡Haruca! —le llamó Tomoe.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó el chico, dándose media vuelta.

Por respuesta, el científico le lanzó la piedra y el protovidente la recogió en el aire.

—Te lo dejabas.

Le dio las gracias y, esta vez sí, salió del laboratorio.

Al igual que el resto de los protovidentes, unos veinte en esos momentos, Haruca vivía en las últimas plantas del enorme edificio de Tempus Fugit. Allí, en más de mil metros cuadrados, se disponían las habitaciones privadas de los chicos, cinco baños dobles, dos grandes salones-comedores, una sala de gimnasia con toda clase de máquinas y una piscina climatizada en la azotea.

La habitación de Haruca se encontraba en uno de los extremos del largo pasillo. La puerta se abría mediante identificación personal, así se aseguraban de que ningún intruso pudiera entrar sin permiso. Contaba con lo necesario para vivir cómodamente: una cama amplia, una maravisión para sus cortos ratos de ocio y un armario en el que guardar sus pertenencias. Desde el enorme ventanal que había en la pared opuesta, podía observar la entrada principal del edificio. Sin duda era una de las mejores habitaciones.

Como cada noche, se acercó a la pared y marcó con una equis el día en el calendario. Uno menos, pensó.

Se estaba desvistiendo cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar. Le hubiera gustado poder desconectarlo aunque sólo fuese por una noche, pero una de las primeras reglas que le pusieron cuando comenzó a trabajar allí fue la de estar comunicado sucediera lo que sucediese y en las circunstancias que fueran. Disponibilidad las veinticuatro horas, que se decía.

—Haruca al habla —dijo al descolgar.

—¿Haruca? ¿Tío? ¿Eres tú?

El chico miró la pantalla de su teléfono para comprobar quién era. El número le resultaba desconocido.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy Neflyte —al ver que Haruca no daba muestras de reconocerlo, repitió— ¡Neflyte!

—¿Neflyte? Tío, qué susto me has dado, por un momento creí que alguien de fuera había conseguido mi número. ¿Desde dónde llamas? ¿Y tu teléfono?

Neflyte era otro protovidente, un año mayor que Haruca. Se había encargado, en buena parte, de su formación y, junto con Tomoe, era lo más parecido a un amigo que Haruca tenía allí dentro.

—Me he metido en un lío... —respondió Neflyte. Su voz sonaba entrecortada.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dónde estás?

Hubo un corto silencio, después respondió:

—En... en la avenida Principal, en la esquina junto al parque Conrad. Estoy utilizando un teléfono público.

—¿Y qué haces ahí? Métete en la primera cabina que veas y telepórtate aquí enseguida.

—¡No puedo, tío! ¡Es lo que te estoy intentando decir!

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—Me han desconectado. ¡No funciona nada! Pongo la puta mano una y otra vez en la maldita pantalla táctil y no pasa nada, ¿me entiendes? ¡El teléfono se ha desconectado! ¡No me reconoce, tío! Tienes que ayudarme...

—Deja de decir tonterías, Neflyte. Escucha, voy a buscarte. No te muevas de ahí.

—Oh, mierda...

—¿Neflyte?

—Mierda, tío. Ya están aquí. Joder, ya están aquí... Me han encontrado. Dios, no. No...

—Neflyte, ¡no te muevas! ¡Voy para allá! Tardo unos...

La señal se cortó en ese instante.

—... minutos. ¿Neflyte? ¡¿Neflyte? —gritó Haruca, impotente.

Tiró el teléfono sobre la cama con enfado y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el ventanal de la habitación.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Quién estaba persiguiendo a Neflyte? ¿Y por qué estaba tan asustado? Más aún, ¿qué era eso de que le habían desconectado?.

Volvió a ponerse la camiseta rápidamente y salió de la habitación. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras un compañero estaba en peligro.

Fuera por lo que fuese.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

_**El futuro nos tortura y el pasado nos encadena. **_

_**He ahí por qué se nos escapa el presente.**_

_**ARTEMISE FLAUBERT**_

Serena se puso de pie tambaleándose. A su lado, el chico-aparecido de la nada la miraba asustado mientras se limpiaba como podía la gravilla de las heridas. Sangraba por los codos y las rodillas, y tenía un rasguño en la cara, presumiblemente provocado por el choque.

—¿E... estás bien? —le preguntó Serena, masajeándose las sienes. También se había hecho daño en el costado.

El chico respondió algo en un idioma extraño y después intentó levantarse, pero las piernas le fallaron y volvió a caer al suelo.

—Espera, espera... —le pidió Serena, tendiéndole la mano. Era un palmo más alto que ella y considerablemente más fuerte. Su piel y sus desarrollados músculos no le pasaron desapercibidos. Con todo, por las facciones de su rostro y su incipiente barba, dedujo que no debía de ser mucho mayor que ella. Llevaba el pelo oscuro revuelto y más bien largo. Hasta entonces, Serena no reparó en su extraña vestimenta, aunque no era ella la más adecuada para decir nada. Parecía sacado de un microfilm de Historia, o de una película de esas que reflejaban los tiempos de la Primera Edad Media.

El chico señaló ansioso en la dirección por la que había desaparecido el tipo de la gabardina, ignorando la mirada de Serena.

—¿Le estabas... persiguiendo? —preguntó—. ¿A él? ¿Al tipo ese? ¿Le perseguías? —si continuaba señalando con tanta insistencia, terminaría haciéndose daño.

El chico negó con la cabeza, incapaz de entender nada.

—No sé qué me quieres decir... ¿De dónde eres?

Por respuesta, el chico empezó a hablar a toda velocidad en su extraña lengua, haciendo señas con las manos. Su voz era grave y suave, pero cuando se puso a gritar desesperado, Serena se acuclilló a su lado y le tapó la boca.

—¿Quieres que venga la policía? ¡Deja de armar tanto escándalo!, ¿vale? Estoy tan flipada como tú, así que, por favor, dime dónde vives. ¿Dónde vives? —dibujó una casita en el aire para hacerse entender—. ¿Tú casa? ¿Dónde te llevo?

No sirvió de nada, el chico ladeó la cabeza con una expresión de absoluto desconcierto.

—Pues sí que la hemos hecho buena...

Pensaba dejarle allí, decirle que lo sentía mucho y que en breve llegaría una ambulancia, pero se contuvo por tres motivos: primero, porque el chico le daba verdadera lástima; segundo, porque no le entenderían; y tercero, porque quería saber quién era y de dónde había salido.

—Vamos, te llevaré a mi piso —dijo sin pensárselo dos veces—. Allí al menos podrás curarte esas heridas y descansar un poco.

El chico, por supuesto, no comprendió nada. Se agarró a Serena y ésta, con la otra mano, asió la destrozada bicicleta. Así fueron andando hasta el edificio, a un par de manzanas de allí.

—No sé cómo vamos a apañarnos en tan poco espacio —comentaba la chica subiendo la escalera principal—. Pero bueno, viendo la pinta que tienes, seguro que te conformas con un sillón y una manta, ¿a que sí?

El chico ni siquiera estaba escuchándola. Iba mirando ensimismado cuanto había a su alrededor. Parecía más tranquilo, pensó Serena.

Al llegar a la puerta del ascensor, le dejó entrar a él primero, después pasó ella y, por último, metió la bicicleta.

—Vale, allá vamos —apretó el botón de su planta y las puertas se cerraron. El chico dio un respingo a su espalda—Tranquilo...

Cuando la cabina comenzó a moverse, el chico pegó un grito y se aferró al brazo de Serena soltando una retahíla de palabras que más parecían una plegaria.

—No, no... Cálmate, es normal. ¿Lo ves? Estamos subiendo. Subiendo.

Bajo la escasa luz de la cabina, Serena se percató de que tenía los ojos azul oscuro y grandes. Llevaba la cara tiznada y los brazos, sin apenas vello, estaban más desarrollados que los de sus compañeros de clase. ¿De dónde había salido realmente? ¿Sería posible...?

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso indicado.

—Hemos llegado —le dijo—. ¿Ves como no ha pasado nada?

Sacó primero la bicicleta y después le tendió la mano al chico para que se atreviera a salir. Cuando estuvo segura de que no haría ninguna cosa rara, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su piso con la llave que guardaba en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—Bienvenido a mi palacete privado —bromeó. Por supuesto, el chico no dijo nada.

El piso era de los más pequeños que se alquilaban en el edificio, y también el más barato. En parte porque se encontraba casi a ras del suelo y apenas le llegaba luz solar, en parte porque más bien parecía una habitación grande con una especie de almacén diminuto de comida y dos puertas que daban a un baño y a un dormitorio, respectivamente.

—Puedes acomodarte por ahí —le dijo Serena, llevando la bicicleta al fondo del apartamento.

El muchacho comentó algo a su espalda. Serena se giró y vio cómo cogía una lámpara de lava y se quedaba embobado mirando subir y bajar las burbujas de colores.

—Sí, ¿eh? Parece magia, pero es una tontería.

Aquél era uno de los pocos elementos decorativos que había en todo el piso.

—Humm... —Serena se cruzó de brazos y le miró—. No podemos seguir así. Poco podré ayudarte si ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas.

Él la miró y se encogió de hombros. Su expresión era de absoluto desconcierto y preocupación. Las heridas seguían sangrando.

—Bueno, vayamos por partes —dijo Serena—. Dame un segundo, acabo de acordarme de algo que podría venirnos de perlas...

La lámpara de lava le tenía tan entretenido, que ni siquiera contestó.

Serena se puso a revolver por todos los cajones hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando. Eran una especie de auriculares, pero sin cables. Dos singulares cascos, de cuando sus padres eran jóvenes, que Serena había guardado más como recuerdo que como otra cosa.

Cuando se produjeron las inundaciones se intentó concienciar a la población de la necesidad de tener un lenguaje común para unir fuerzas. No obstante, a pesar de las catástrofes y las muertes que se produjeron en todo el mundo, el resultado fue el opuesto: las fronteras de los países conocidos antes de la Inundación desaparecieron dando lugar a diversos Estados que fueron creando gobiernos independientes por todo el globo terrestre. Cuando numerosos estudiosos se encerraron durante meses para crear un lenguaje común que facilitaría las labores de reconstrucción, sus congéneres lo despreciaron y el proyecto quedó relegado en el olvido al poco de comenzar a comercializarse los primeros dispositivos de multilenguaje.

—Esperemos que funcionen.

Se acercó al chico y, a base de gestos, le explicó que debía ponerse uno de ellos en la oreja. Para que no tuviese miedo, Serena se puso el suyo primero y después le mostró que no pasaba nada.

—Ahora tú —le dijo.

El chico se llevó al auricular a la oreja, con poco tiento.

—Tienes que metértelo más adentro, déjame a mí.

Serena le agarró de la oreja y se lo introdujo con un poco de fuerza dentro del oído. El chico se puso a gritar en su idioma y a revolverse, pero antes de que consiguiera liberarse, Serena ya comprendía lo que decía.

— ¡Me haces daño! —exclamaba.

— ¡Habértelo puesto bien tú solo! —le respondió, con una sonrisa en la cara.

El joven se quedó estupefacto.

—¿Me... me has entendido? —preguntó.

—¿Y tú a mí?

—Santo cielo, sí —respondió, llevándose la mano a la boca—. ¿Cómo...? Sin duda debes de ser una bruja...

Serena se rió.

—No eres el primero que me lo llama —se sentó en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas.

—No quiero ser maleducado, ni mucho menos. Tienes aspecto de buena gente, pero esto sólo puede ser cosa de...

—Ciencia, amigo mío —le interrumpió—. Divina y milagrosa ciencia. Lo que he implantado en tu oreja recibe mis palabras y las convierte en el lenguaje que tú utilizas normalmente. Lo mismo sucede con el mío. Utilizaron estos aparatos cuando los miembros de los diferentes Estados-Islas comenzaron a entablar relación entre ellos.

—¿Estados... islas...? —repitió el chico, sin entender el concepto.

—Perdona, creo que voy demasiado deprisa... ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

—Darién Chiba, ¿y tú?

—Serena —dijo. Después añadió—: A secas.

—Mucho gusto, Serena.

Ella se le quedó sonriendo hasta que reparó en la gota de sangre que se escurría por la pierna del muchacho hacia el empeine.

—Tenemos que curarte eso antes de que se infecte —le dijo, poniéndose en pie de un salto—. Espera aquí.

Se escabulló dentro del cuarto de baño y rebuscó en el pequeño armario que había sobre el lavabo hasta dar con una bolsita de algodón y un bote de agua oxigenada.

—Esto te va a doler un poco más que lo de la oreja —le comentó de vuelta al salón—, pero verás lo bien que se queda.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Darién, inseguro.

—Mi poción mágica —respondió ella. Le hizo sentarse en el sillón y le pidió que, por mucho que le doliese, no gritase, o los vecinos llamarían a la policía; le tenían ganas desde que se había mudado allí.

Tras limpiarle las heridas de las piernas y de los brazos, Serena pensó que tendría que buscarle ropa más adecuada.

—Creo que tengo algo por aquí —se metió en la habitación y abrió el armario. En uno de los cajones encontró lo que buscaba: un pantalón de chándal viejo y una camiseta blanca de chico. Cuando lo tuvo todo, se lo lanzó—. Toma, póntelo a ver cómo te queda.

Darién se metió en el cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Eso depende de lo que quieras saber —respondió Serena desde el salón mientras se curaba sus heridas—. Desde luego, muy lejos de tu casa... esté donde esté —añadió para sí.

—Eso ya lo sé ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

—¿Te refieres a Nuevomundo?

La puerta del baño se abrió y Darién salió con la ropa puesta. La camiseta le sentaba demasiado ajustada mientras que el pantalón no le llegaba hasta los pies, pero no le quedaba particularmente mal.

—Por el momento valdrá —-comentó ella—. Aunque tengo otras prendas si piensas quedarte más días.

—¿Nuevomundo has dicho? —preguntó, ansioso.

Serena tapó el bote de agua oxigenada y asintió.

—Eso parece estar muy lejos de Castilla... —murmuró el joven, sentándose alicaído a su lado—. Todo es tan... raro.

—Castilla... ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? —dijo Serena—. Espera un momento. Creo que lo he leído en alguna parte.

—¿Sabes... leer? —le preguntó Darién, asombrado.

—¡Claro que sé! —replicó ella, saltando por encima del sofá y cogiendo un aparato digital de la pequeña estantería que había detrás—. ¿Por quién me has tomado?

—Pues... por una mujer—respondió él, enrojeciendo.

Serena se puso a reír esperando que Darién la acompañase. Sin embargo, cuando vio que la miraba extrañado, se calló.

—Realmente vienes del pasado —comentó, aturdida.

—¿Del pasado? ¿Qué quieres decir? Yo estaba... ¡estaba persiguiendo a aquel intruso! —exclamó de pronto, poniéndose de pie—. ¡He de encontrarle! ¡Mi madre está...! ¡Él le ha hecho algo! Debo regresar con ella. He perdido demasiado tiempo... Debo... debo...

—¡Baja la voz! —le suplicó la chica, agarrándole por los brazos y obligándole a sentarse—. Escucha, el tipo ese, fuera quien fuese, ya debe de estar muy lejos. Mañana te ayudaré a encontrarle, pero ahora no podemos hacer nada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No hay tiempo! Él atacó a mi madre... creo. ¡Tiene que pagar por ello! ¡Padre volverá dentro de poco y...! —entonces asimiló lo que acababa de escuchar—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que soy del pasado? ¿Qué pasado?

—Espera, espera —Serena abrió el artilugio como si de un libro se tratase, aguardó hasta que se hubo conectado a la red y a continuación entró en la Biblioteca Internacional Online. Tampoco eran reales aquellas claves que necesitaba para ingresar en su cuenta. Omega se había encargado de proporcionárselas como medida preventiva. La Biblioteca era uno de los lugares más controlados de manera secreta por numerosos organismos, le explicó una tarde su misteriosa compañera, o compañero. A partir de los libros que los usuarios se descargaban podían averiguar muchas cosas acerca de ellos. Y como la mayoría de los documentos y libros en papel, por no decir la totalidad, habían desaparecido tiempo atrás y ahora todos se encontraban en la Red, la B. I. O. era la única fuente para consultarlos a un módico precio.

Escribió en el buscador la palabra Castilla y aguardó a que se descargasen las miles de referencias.

—Vaya... no esperaba tanto —rebuscó entre las más visitadas y después eligió la más conveniente.

—¿Qué quieres enseñarme? Yo... no sé leer —añadió Darién, mirando distraído la pantalla táctil.

—No será necesario.

—Aquí está —Serena le cedió el aparato y le señaló una imagen que venía en la parte superior de la pantalla. Se trataba de un dibujo muy antiguo en el que podían verse un rey montando a caballo a la cabeza de un ejército de soldados embutidos en brillantes armaduras—. ¿Es éste tu mundo?

—Su majestad... Podría ser... ¿Cómo...? —Darién miró a Serena sin pestañear—. Jura que no eres una hechicera.

La chica levantó la mano, seria.

—Te lo juro.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puedes saber todo esto? ¿Cómo me habéis traído hasta aquí? Sigo sin entender...

Serena miró el libro de reojo.

—Eh, eh, eh... Yo no te he traído. Sé que suena absurdo, y más para ti, pero creo que alguien... o algo te ha hecho viajar en el tiempo. Castilla dejó de ser así hace mucho tiempo —señaló la pantalla.

—Imposible —susurró el chico.

—¿Para qué iba yo a mentirte? Incluso antes de que se produjese la Inundación el mundo había cambiado por completo.

—¿Qué inundación?

—La Inundación —y dicho esto pasó a explicarle con pocas palabras e intentando ser lo más simple posible lo que sucedió.

—¿Lo has entendido...? —preguntó poco después.

—Creo que sí... —reconoció Darién.

Serena suspiró agotada y cambió de tema a uno más importante:

—Has dicho que el tipo ese apareció en tu casa y le hizo algo a tu madre, ¿no?

El joven asintió. Después le contó todo sin olvidar ningún detalle: desde que se había levantado y había visto la luz azulada hasta que había desaparecido junto al intruso en mitad del bosque.

—Le seguí por aquel túnel oscuro. No vi nada hasta que de pronto aparecí en mitad de...

—En mitad de la carretera —finalizó Serena—. Sí, esa parte ya la conozco.

Darién asintió y se quedó en silencio, pensativo.

—¿Dices que tu madre... estaba en el suelo tirada, pero con los ojos abiertos... y respirando?

Él dijo que sí de nuevo con la cabeza, la mirada perdida en los recuerdos.

—Estaba ahí... como despierta, pero no podía moverse —tragó saliva y por un momento dio la sensación de que estuviera contemplándola de nuevo. Serena se mordió el labio inferior un tanto incómoda. No quería ni pensar en ello, pero aquello se asemejaba tanto a un ataque de Plaga que le fue imposible obviarlo.

—Oye, hagamos una cosa —le dijo, obligándole a mirarla—. Duerme aquí esta noche. Te traeré una manta para que no pases frío. Mañana tengo que ir al instit... —se detuvo y rectificó— a hacer unos recados. Cuando vuelva, iremos a investigar. ¿Te parece?

Darién asintió conforme y esbozó una media sonrisa que dejó entrever al niño que había sido. Serena carraspeó, se levantó y le puso una manta encima.

—Si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación del fondo. Ahora duerme un poco.

—Gracias por todo —le dijo él, recostándose.

Serena reparó en lo frágil y perdido que parecía incluso con su considerable envergadura y no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

—No hay de qué. Buenas noches —y apretando el interruptor, dejó la casa sumida en las tinieblas.

Cuando estuvo a solas en su habitación, sacó el ordenador portátil de la mochila, se quitó la micro-cámara que llevaba al cuello y descargó las imágenes del interrogatorio que había grabado. A continuación, abrió el documento del mapa que Omega le había enviado y lo estudió con detenimiento.

La Red estaba tan controlada por miles de ojos invisibles que cualquier paso en falso atraería hasta la puerta de su casa a más de un indeseable si no tenía el cuidado necesario. No obstante, gracias al hacker y a sus mapas virtuales, sabía de antemano qué páginas webs, blogs y foros había bloqueado para que ella pudiera difundir sus vídeos y pesquisas sin ningún temor a ser cazada.

En menos de diez minutos, la Red se vio infestada por el testimonio del joven del parque Conrad. Al final del mismo, como siempre, el mensaje característico de Serena brillaba en la pantalla con letras azules:

Podrías ser el siguiente. Pide respuestas.

Cuando terminó, fue a cerrar el ordenador. Pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea: si alguien podía ayudarla con Darién, ése era Omega.

Se mordió el labio, indecisa. ¿Debía inmiscuir en el asunto a un tercero? ¿Podía confiar lo suficiente en una persona a la que jamás había visto y que sólo se dedicaba a piratear la Red por ella?

Lo sopesó unos instantes y al momento corrió a los principales foros y blogs que conocía, se registró con diferentes nombres de usuario y escribió un mensaje distinto en cada uno de ellos. Sólo el ojo experto de Omega repararía en el código que se ocultaba en las iniciales de las tres primeras palabras de cada texto: «T, Q, H»; Tenemos que hablar.

Después cerró el portátil y volvió a dejarlo debajo de la cama. A la mañana siguiente encontraría un mensaje de Omega indicándole el lugar y la hora de su próxima cita.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 6**

_**Nada pasa después de los doce años **_

_**que importe demasiado.**_

_**J. M. BARRIE**_

Haruca descendió las escaleras a toda prisa hasta la sala de descanso, donde encontró a algunos de sus compañeros que no estaban desempeñando misiones.

—¡Alabados sean los ojos! —exclamó Mimet cuando lo vio aparecer desde el sofá en el que estaba repanchingada.

El protovidente hizo caso omiso del comentario y recorrió la sala con la mirada.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Zafiro? —preguntó. Los seis jóvenes que se entretenían jugando al billar o mirando despreocupados la maravisión lo ignoraron por completo.

«Plack».

Las bolas de colores se desparramaron por la mesa y quien acababa de tirar se incorporó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Se trataba de Rubeus. Alto, delgado, de nariz aguileña y con un pendiente en la ceja, era el protovidente menos discreto que Haruca conocía. No perdía la oportunidad de pavonearse ante quien fuera en la circunstancia que se terciase sin importarle las consecuencias.

—Vaya, vaya. Fijaos quién acaba de entrar. ¡El hijo pródigo! —se burló Rubeus, alzando los brazos. El resto de los protovidentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en espera de un enfrentamiento—. ¿Te acaban de quitar el collar y ya estás perdido?

—¿Nadie le ha visto? —repitió Haruca, ignorando la pulla consciente del valioso tiempo que estaba perdiendo.

—Estará en su despacho —respondió Alan con un hilo de voz y sin apartar la mirada de las noticias de la maravisión. El taciturno joven asiático de pelo oscuro y corto pasaba sus ratos libres pendiente de cuanto sucedía en Nuevo Mundo.

—Gracias —contestó Haruca. Se daba media vuelta para marcharse cuando una mano le agarró del hombro.

—Eh, venga, ¿ya te vas? Quédate un rato —le sugirió Rubeus, con voz melosa. Haruca se giró como una fiera y de un certero empujón le apartó varios metros.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo —siseó. No era la primera vez que intentaba provocarle con comentarios vacíos. Desde hacía varios meses Haruca había alcanzado un estatus de reconocimiento por su buena labor que le había colocado muy por delante de los demás. Debido a ello, mientras el resto se veía relegado a puestos de apoyo, Haruca era enviado cada día a una nueva misión, con lo que eso conllevaba: más tiempo acumulado para su futuro. Y aunque en general la envidia innata de los seres humanos era algo que la mayoría de ellos tenía bajo control, algunos compañeros como Rubeus se dejaban arrastrar por ella sin intentar evitarlo siquiera.

—¿Vas a morderme, perrito? —prosiguió el joven ensanchando la sonrisa una vez recuperado.

—Rubeus... —le advirtió Mimet incorporándose. Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en una larga trenza y una camiseta negra de tirantes.

—Tú no te metas —con la mano le ordenó que cerrara la boca. Esto es entre el perrito y yo.

—Tengo prisa —le dijo Haruca, consciente de que no le dejaría marchar con tanta facilidad—. Aplacemos la pataleta para más tarde, si te parece.

—No, no me lo parece. Me debes seis meses de Futuro, ladrón.

El interpelado alzó la ceja.

—¿Estás de coña? Yo no le debo nada a nadie, a ver si te enteras.

—La Esencia de ese niño de Nuevo Berlín me pertenecía. Zafiro me lo había pedido a mí.

Haruca soltó una carcajada amarga.

¿Y es culpa mía que fueras tan idiota como para enfurecerle el día de antes y que te relegase de la misión?

Rubeus se sonrojó levemente y Haruca percibió cómo sus musculosos brazos se tensaban bajo el jersey oscuro. El silencio en la sala era absoluto.

—Te voy a dejar sin dientes —masculló con los labios apretados.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo —replicó Haruca, dando media vuelta. Pero como esperaba que el otro no le dejaría marchar sin más, aguardó atento y en el instante en que Rubeus se disponía a lanzarse sobre su espalda, el joven se apartó y el otro perdió pie. Sólo necesitó un breve empujón para terminar de tirarle al suelo de morros.

El protovidente le fulminó con los ojos llenos de ira y se puso en pie tan rápido que Haruca no lo había previsto. Alzó el puño directo a su cara listo para atacar, y lo habría logrado de no haber sido por Mimet, que se interpuso entre los dos y con una complicada llave detuvo su brazo.

—¡Basta ya, Rubeus! —dos protovidentes más salieron del sopor que parecía haberles invadido y ayudaron a separarlos—. ¿Quieres que te castiguen otra vez? ¿No has tenido ya suficiente esta semana?

Haruca se recolocó la camiseta sin apartar la mirada de su adversario.

—Tienes suerte de que me estén sujetando —le advirtió Rubeus con voz ronca.

El protovidente siguió hablando, pero en ese momento el teléfono de Haruca comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo y dejó de prestarle atención. Sin esperar un instante lo sacó y comprobó que era Zafiro quien le llamaba.

—¿Zafiro? —preguntó ansioso tras descolgar. ¿Sería ya demasiado tarde para Neflyte?—. Le estaba buscando, necesito...

—Tenemos que hablar —le interrumpió el hombre—. ¿Estás en tu habitación?

Haruca miró a su alrededor y se revolvió el pelo.

—Eh No... Estoy en la sala. El caso es que tenía que comentarle...

—Preséntate enseguida en el despacho veintidós. Es urgente —insistió.

—Sí, señor —masculló él antes de colgar.

Rubeus se rió entre dientes, ya liberado de sus compañeros.

— ¿Te han silbado, perrito?

Haruca respiró hondo y salió de allí sin mirar atrás, indiferente a la ristra de comentarios intencionados que le dedicó su compañero y a las risas de algunos otros. El despacho se encontraba en la planta inferior, a mitad del pasillo. Allí fue donde los reunieron por primera vez, cinco años atrás, a él y a los otros chicos para explicarles cuál sería su misión a partir de entonces. Cinco años, reflexionó. Y parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad en realidad.

Por entonces, Haruca era bastante bajo para su edad. El resto de los chicos le sacaban casi una cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que le faltaba de altura lo tenía de destreza y agilidad. En todos los entrenamientos se declaraba vencedor, le pusieran con el contrincante que le pusieran. Desde que podía recordar, los reunían en grupos de siete en los gimnasios superiores y allí pasaban mañanas enteras levantando pesas, haciendo flexiones, aprendiendo karate y judo... Con el tiempo no sólo se hizo más alto, sino que también agudizó todas sus habilidades hasta convertirse en quien era ahora. Nadie les explicó el motivo de todo aquello, ni tampoco ellos se lo preguntaron.

Entonces, un día como otro cualquiera, los reunieron en el despacho veintidós y les contaron qué eran realmente y para qué estaban allí.

Haruca llamó con los nudillos y esperó hasta que le dieron permiso para entrar.

Tuvo una sensación de déjà vu cuando escuchó la voz de un adulto al otro lado pidiéndole que entrara.

Con doce años todo resulta fascinante, y más cuando ves que has sido elegido junto con otros chicos de tu edad para algo especial, algo único... algo increíble.

Así fue como se sintió Haruca cuando giró por primera vez el picaporte de aquella puerta y entró en el despacho. En fila, él y sus compañeros se fueron sentando alrededor de la enorme mesa de cristal que había en el centro de la sala.

—Buenas noches —saludó Haruca, cerrando la puerta tras él. Allí había dos hombres esperando.

Uno de ellos era su antiguo entrenador, Zafiro, el protovidente más antiguo de la compañía. Además de encargarse del entrenamiento de los jóvenes reclutas, servía única y exclusivamente al jefazo, al pez gordo... al tipo que estaba sentado a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

—Siéntate —le ordenó Zafiro. Por un segundo, Haruca se preguntó si habría cometido algún error. ¿Habrían grabado el enfrentamiento con Rubeus? Entonces sabrían que él no había hecho nada malo...

—Chico, tenemos un problema —le dijo el jefazo, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Al momento, Rubeus desapareció de su mente. Desde luego sabía cómo ir al grano.

Se llamaba Diamante Black y, por encima de todo lo demás, era sumamente gordo. Daba la sensación de que, de tanto poder y tanto dinero como poseía, había terminado por convertirse en aquella mole humana. Sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sortijas atiborradas de diversas piedras preciosas que destellaban bajo la luz del techo. Una barba rala y oscura cubría su cara y parte de la prominente papada. Sus ojos, hambrientos y peligrosos, denotaban cierta crueldad, una desmedida avaricia y ninguna piedad.

—Lo que te vamos a contar a continuación es información privilegiada —dijo el protovidente—. Alto secreto. Si algo de esta reunión se filtrara, estaríamos perdidos... y tú el primero.

—Lo entiendo, señor —respondió Haruca.

Lo mismo le habían dicho cinco años atrás en esa misma sala. Curiosamente, ahora que lo recordaba, habían sido esos mismos adultos los que habían dado las explicaciones.

Entonces los reunieron y les dijeron que el mundo no era como ellos creían. Que, diariamente, gente cruel y desalmada intentaba llevar a cabo las más tremendas atrocidades que se pudiesen imaginar para así destruir la nueva estabilidad que se había logrado en Nuevomundo. Y que, más aún, las personas que podían hacer algo para detenerlos, no lo hacían.

Por ello, Tempus Fugit los había elegido a ellos para ser los defensores de la paz y otorgarles un poder privilegiado: la capacidad de quitarles los Futuros a las personas que no fuesen a hacer un buen uso de ellos para entregárselos a quienes sí supieran cómo aprovecharlos.

Todos ellos eran huérfanos a los que un día Tempus Fugit había dado un hogar y una familia. Ahora era el momento de devolverles el favor.

¿Has oído hablar del proyecto Brújula de Grietas? —preguntó Zafiro, sacándole de sus cavilaciones.

—No, señor.

—Haruca —replicó—, no tienes que mentirnos. Sabemos que algo has oído. Todos murmuran. Entre los protovids existen pocos secretos.

El chico enrojeció débilmente.

—Lo siento, señor. Sí, algo he oído —reconoció—. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo, señor?

Los dos adultos se miraron

—Ha surgido un imprevisto —dijo Zafiro.

—Y necesitamos que nos ayudes a solventarlo —añadió el señor Black.

Haruca tragó saliva, nervioso.

-¿Yo?

—Eres uno de nuestros mejores... —¿androides? ¿Instrumentos? ¿Elementos?— hombres. Hemos decidido contar contigo y no con otro por tu evidente eficacia hasta ahora.

—Ninguna misión fallida por el momento —intervino Diamante Black—. ¡Algo realmente asombroso!

—Gracias, señor.

¿Le estaban felicitando? El jefe nunca había elogiado a nadie por su labor en la compañía. Su trabajo consistía en ser perfectos, decía, para eso habían sido entrenados.

—Por ello tenemos para ti una misión que deberás cumplir con la mayor diligencia posible y con absoluto sigilo.

—Demasiadas cosas penden de un simple hilo —añadió Zafiro.

—¿De qué se trata?

Zafiro miró al jefe y éste asintió, conforme.

—Hoy uno de tus compañeros encargados del proyecto Brújula de Grietas realizó su primer viaje en el tiempo a la Castilla del siglo XVIII, antes de la Inundación. Su misión era bastante sencilla: robarle el Futuro a una mujer y traérnoslo de vuelta.

Una de las cosas que habían aprendido en Tempus Fugit era Historia. No sólo la Historia después de la Inundación, sino también la anterior. Y no sólo eso; también Geografía, Política y Ciencias Sociales. Si las mañanas de entrenamiento eran duras para el cuerpo, las tardes no lo eran menos para la mente.

—Tu compañero viajó hasta el lugar establecido en la época que nosotros determinamos —añadió Zafiro—. Después sólo tuvo que aguardar y robarle la Esencia a la mujer en cuestión.

—El problema fue que, a su regreso, un polizón se coló por la Grieta y ahora anda suelto por nuestro mundo.

—¿Queréis decir un... ser del siglo XVIII? —ya fuera planta, persona o animal, cualquier variación en el pasado acarrearía modificaciones inimaginables en el futuro.

—Queremos decir un humano. Un muchacho adolescente, para ser precisos.

Haruca no pudo contenerse:

-¡¿Qué?

—Sabemos que era el hijo de la mujer a quien robó el Futuro, pero nada más.

—Pero... ¿cómo pudo colarse? ¿Nadie pudo detenerle?

El jefe puso los ojos en blanco. Se le notaba sumamente alterado.

—El inepto le dejó entrar. Su labor era tan sencilla, tan falta de errores... Cretino —masculló.

Neflyte. ¡Hablaban de Neflyte! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Aquello tenía que estar relacionado con la llamada telefónica. ¿Serían ellos quienes le estaban persiguiendo? ¿Quienes le habían... desconectado?

—Señor... —se arriesgó a preguntar—, ¿qué ha pasado con el protovidente encargado de la misión?

—Eso es irrelevante —replicó Zafiro, zanjando el tema con la mano—. Lo importante es lo que tienes que hacer tú ahora.

Haruca enarcó una ceja y esperó.

—Queremos que captures al chico y nos lo traigas de vuelta.

¿Buscar a un chico por toda la ciudad? ¡Sería cómo buscar una aguja en un pajar!

—¿Cómo voy a dar con él? —preguntó Haruca.

Diamante Black tomó la palabra:

—El protovidente dijo que, al salir de la Grieta, una chica en bicicleta chocó con el polizón y por eso no pudo seguirle.

—¿Una chica? ¿En... bicicleta?

—Lo sabemos, resulta increíble, pero es así.

¿Qué clase de persona seguía utilizando vehículos para desplazarse?

Zafiro revisó un informe que tenía en la mano y añadió:

—Tenemos pocos datos más sobre ella. Aparte de montar en bicicleta, nos han comentado que debía de tener entre quince y diecinueve años, y que iba vestida con un conjunto algo estrafalario...

—Encuentra a la chica de la bicicleta —dijo el jefe— y encontrarás al muchacho.

Haruca se revolvió el pelo, intranquilo.

—No sé, señor... Es un honor que hayan pensado en mí, pero tengo miedo de fallar.

—No vas a fallar —le dijo el señor Black—. Además, tu premio, si haces bien el trabajo, será algo que no podrás rechazar... ¿Zafiro?

Zafiro se inclinó sobre la mesa con las manos cruzadas.

—Cuando cumplas con la misión te entregaremos tu Esencia Final —dijo—. No tendrás que esperar a cumplir los dieciocho años. Y te permitiremos que la elijas tú.

Haruca sintió que se le detenía el corazón y que le faltaba el aire.

—¿La Esencia... Final? ¿Por encontrar al chico? —por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en Rubeus y en la cara que pondría si se enterase.

—Me conoces desde hace años, Haruca. Sabes que no te mentiría. Tu libertad absoluta a cambio de que encuentres al polizón y a la chica de la bicicleta.

Cuando le explicaron junto al resto de sus compañeros que eran protovidentes y lo que eso conllevaba, no se lo creyeron. ¿Que la mitad de su cuerpo era androide? ¿Que podían robarles el Futuro a las personas?... ¿Que sus cuerpos habían sido modificados para llegar hasta los doce años y que, después, simplemente, dejarían de vivir?

—Como pago por vuestros servicios —les dijo entonces Zafiro— os iremos recompensando con semanas, meses o incluso años de Futuro si hacéis lo que se os pide.

—¿Y si no queremos hacerlo? —preguntó una jovencísima Mimet.

—Bueno, siempre podéis marcharos. El problema es que dentro de unos meses dejaréis de moveros, de comer, de sentir... ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

La niña negó rotundamente y no volvió a decir nada más.

—Pero así, de repente... —murmuró Haruca, todavía asombrado.

—Tendrás la vida entera por delante antes de que te des cuenta, chico —dijo el jefe.

¡Y tanto que si! Llegados a los dieciocho años, los protovids recibían lo que se conocía como Esencia Final como premio por todos sus años de servicio. Una vez se la insertasen, le desconectarían los extractores y podría marcharse para seguir su vida como un humano corriente sin volver a pensar en Esencias ni Futuros.

Haruca sintió un escalofrío. Una vida sin tener que preocuparse por tachar metódicamente los días en el calendario de su habitación, ni de sentir que cada segundo estaba desvaneciéndose sin poder aprovecharlo; no volvería a percibir esa congoja que tan bien conocía, ni ese miedo anidado en el estómago porque se acababa su tiempo... Y ni siquiera tendría que esperar a cumplir los dieciocho para comenzar a disfrutarlo.

—De acuerdo, trato hecho —dijo finalmente.

—Excelente —comentó Zafiro.

— ¿Cuándo debo empezar?

El jefe se acarició la nuca y dijo:

—Cuanto antes termines, antes tendrás tu premio. No sé si me explico.

—Perfectamente —respondió Haruca.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 7**

_**El hombre es un experimento; **_

_**el tiempo demostrará si valía pena.**_

_**MARK TWAIN**_

Madre!.

El grito hizo saltar a Serena de la cama con el corazón en la garganta.

Salió corriendo de su habitación para encontrarse a Darién jadeando en una esquina del sofá. La camiseta se le pegaba a la espalda, empapada.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la chica, encendiendo las luces.

—He... he tenido una pesadilla —dijo el joven, sin aliento y con la frente perlada de sudor—. Pero veo que todavía no ha terminado...

Serena fue hasta la ventana y descorrió las cortinas. Ya había amanecido, aunque unas nubes grises cubrían el resplandor del sol envolviéndolo todo en una gris neblina.

— ¿Quieres desayunar? —le preguntó sin saber bien qué decir.

Darién se encogió de hombros y se masajeó la nuca.

—Hay leche, huevos, cereales... —enumeró—. No sé qué tomas normalmente.

—Leche está bien, te lo agradezco —respondió Darién, levantándose.

Serena abrió una pequeña despensa y saco un par de cápsulas del tarro más vacío. El la miraba con interés.

—Ahora verás —comentó ella con un guiño.

Colocó cada cápsula en un vaso y después les echó unas gotas de agua. Al instante, las envolturas se partieron en dos y de ellas manó un torrente de leche que a punto estuvo de desbordarse.

—Vaya... —masculló Darién, atónito.

—Así se ahorra espacio —se limitó a decir Serena.

El chico se quedó observando la leche como si pudiera estar envenenada.

—No te asustes, no hace daño. Simplemente se envasa comprimida.

Se acercó y metió el dedo en uno de los vasos para después chuparlo.

—Es todo tan raro... —comentó, paladeando el líquido.

Serena le dio un trago a su vaso y asintió.

—Verás lo pronto que puedes regresar a tu tiempo, con tu madre.

—Eso espero.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, inmersos en sus pensamientos. Mientras apuraban sus vasos, Serena le observó de reojo. A la luz que entraba por las ventanas y con aquella ropa prestada, el chico no parecía venir de otro tiempo. No pudo evitar fijarse en sus manos: grandes y fuertes, debía de trabajar con ellas a diario allá de donde viniese. Sus ojos, azules, se encontraban fijos en la ventana mientras su mente vagaba lejos de allí. Entonces suspiró y Serena salió de su ensimismamiento. Carraspeó incómoda y se dispuso a recoger los vasos y a meterlos en la pila.

—Yo me tengo que marchar —le recordó—. Volveré lo antes posible, pero por el momento será mejor que te quedes aquí. Puede que alguien te esté buscando...

—Espero que me encuentre —murmuró sombrío el chico—. Así podré pedirle explicaciones.

Serena tragó saliva y comenzó a fregar los vasos.

—De todas formas, hazme caso, quédate aquí por el momento. ¿De acuerdo?

Darién se apartó el pelo de la frente y asintió con desgana. Ella dejó los cacharros en su armario correspondiente y se volvió hacia él.

—Sé que quieres salir corriendo y encontrar a quien te ha traído aquí, pero este mundo es peligroso y eso sólo te metería en más problemas. Anoche te prometí que te ayudaría y voy a cumplir mi palabra, pero tendremos que medir nuestros pasos antes de darlos —a continuación, preguntó en un susurro—: ¿Te das cuenta del poder que tienes ahora? Tú podrías ser la prueba de todo...

—Lo que soy es alguien perdido —repuso él.

Serena tragó saliva y se acercó a la vieja maravisión que reposaba sobre una mesita de plástico frente al sofá donde Darién había dormido.

—Escucha, te la dejaré puesta para que no te aburras pasó la mano por delante de la pantalla y cuando el sensor la identificó como su propietaria, ésta se iluminó y se encendió—. Será mejor que también corra las cortinas para que no te vea ningún vecino.

—Vaya —murmuró Darién antes de dar varios pasos vacilantes.

Serena se dio la vuelta y se lo encontró tocando el artilugio, impresionado.

—Ni son personas diminutas encerradas, ni es cosa de magia, te lo advierto antes de que lo preguntes —comentó de buen humor. Después le agarró de los brazos y le sentó en el sillón. El joven se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia—. Se ve desde aquí, si te acercas mucho te dolerán los ojos.

Darién no escuchaba, parecía en trance.

—Sí, ése es precisamente el comportamiento que provoca en las personas. Déjame tu mano —le agarró la palma y la colocó frente al receptor del aparato. Tras reconocerle, Serena lo configuró para que también respondiera a sus peticiones—. Listo. Si te aburres con lo que estás viendo, basta con que pases la mano por delante y cambiará de canal, así —con un gesto rápido la película que estaban emitiendo al ver cómo le respondía—. Es lo único que te dejo hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Aja... —se limitó a responder Darién.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y se metió en su habitación. Escogió algo de ropa, sacó el ordenador de debajo de la cama y lo dejó encendiéndose mientras aprovechaba para darse una ducha.

Cuando salió del baño, Darién seguía totalmente abstraído escuchando a una popular cantante del momento. Serena sonrió para sí y regresó a su habitación. Cerró la puerta y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón. Tecleó la contraseña de activación y en cuanto estuvo todo listo comenzó a rastrear todas las páginas en busca de una respuesta de Omega.

La encontró en el tercer foro; uno sobre videojuegos con realidad virtual integrada. Bajo su propio texto citado, un tal Hermes había escrito lo siguiente:

Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo. El viernes pasado, sobre la una de la tarde, en los bancos frente a los elefantes de la Reserva del Dodo, encontré a un niño con una maravisión portátil jugando a ese mismo RPG que comentas. Les debe de sorber el seso. ¿Por qué no estaba en clase? Eso es lo que yo me pregunto.

Serena tragó saliva. Las manos le temblaron sobre el teclado. Omega había accedido a encontrarse con ella. Después de tantos meses se verían las caras y descubriría si era un hombre o una mujer, su edad, los motivos de su lucha contra el sistema. .. ¡Todo! Lo normal hubiera sido que la hubiese remitido a otra página web de algún chat con una hora para que supiera cuándo se conectaría... ¡Pero esto era nuevo!

Para que nadie le descubriese iba cambiando de nick siempre que respondía, tal y como hacía Serena, pero fuera el que fuese, siempre estaban relacionados con mensajeros importantes de la Historia, Nueva y Antigua, para que pudiera identificarle sin que nadie sospechase. Hermes, como mensajero de los dioses griegos, era una elección perfecta.

El texto cifrado estaba claro: el viernes, a la una, en la Reserva del Dodo, donde los elefantes, Omega accedería a encontrarse con ella. Respiró hondo varias veces para calmar su acelerado corazón y después guardó el ordenador en la mochila. Se la colgó al hombro, salió de la habitación y fue a por la bicicleta.

—Está hecha un guiñapo... —comentó, aunque la noticia de Omega le había alegrado la mañana—. Creo que con poner bien el manillar podré llegar a tiempo a clase. Échame una mano.

Darién salió de su ensimismamiento y se levantó del sillón, con la vista todavía puesta en la maravisión.

—Agarra de aquí —le pidió Serena, cediéndole un lado del manillar—. Yo agarraré del otro extremo y tiraré hacia el otro lado. Vamos a intentar dejarlo recto. ¿Preparado? Una. Dos... ¡y tres!

Los dos hicieron fuerza a la vez y, aunque al principio el metal parecía no ceder, terminó por doblarse lentamente hasta adoptar la posición original... más o menos.

—Creo que será suficiente.

Fue con ella hasta la puerta del piso y, antes de salir, advirtió a Darién:

—Recuerda, nada de asomarte a las ventanas. Y no se te ocurra salir.

—No lo haré, descuida —aseguró él antes de sentarse en el sofá.

Ella cerró la puerta y llamó al ascensor.

Haruca era incapaz de dormirse. Cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño, las palabras de sus jefes volvían a resonar en su cabeza con alarmante claridad. «Carece de importancia», le había contestado Black cuando preguntó por el protovidente encargado de la misión. Por Neflyte. No le cabía ninguna duda: le habían desconectado por hacer mal su trabajo. Por fallar.

En una de aquellas veces que las pesadillas le arrancaron del descanso, se levantó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño. Sin pesárselo dos veces, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha con el agua congelada. Sólo otra vez había hecho algo semejante: al descubrir el poder que le habían implantado sin su consentimiento, cinco años atrás.

Cuando las dudas y el miedo parecieron remitir y marcharse por el desagüe, salió y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Quedaban cuatro horas para que amaneciese y le parecía una eternidad, pero tenía que dormirse o al día siguiente estaría rendido. Le gustara o no, ahora él estaba al mando y tenía que encontrar al muchacho del pasado. A cambio recibiría la ansiada Esencia Final. Ya tendría tiempo después de averiguar qué le habían hecho a Neflyte y pedir explicaciones.

Haruca tragó saliva y apretó los dientes y los puños, enfurecido.

Pensar que uno de los pocos compañeros con los que se llevaba bien hubiera desaparecido de un día para otro no era fácil de digerir, ni siquiera para un protovidente tan eficiente como él.

Volvió a mirar el reloj de la mesilla.

Sólo habían pasado tres minutos. Maldijo en silencio y dio varias vueltas en la cama sin encontrar la posición adecuada. El corazón bombeaba en su pecho como si hubiera estado corriendo toda la noche. Si Zafiro se enterase de aquello haría que se lo mirasen. Tomoe había aludido a sus remordimientos cuando fue a entregarle el Futuro de aquella niña. El lo había negado. ¿Cómo iba una máquina a tenerlos?

Se frotó los ojos.

¿Y si así fuera? Tampoco sería tan extraño, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, Rubeus se dejaba llevar por la envidia y la rabia; Mimet por su mal humor y hasta Alan perdía de vez en cuando los estribos para gritar a quien osase cambiarle el canal de la maravisión. Y estaban hechos de lo mismo que él.

Ya estaba delirando otra vez, se reprochó. Tenía que dejar la mente en blanco. La mente en blanco. La mente...

Cuando menos lo esperaba, Haruca cayó dormido.

El endiablado pitido del despertador sonó tres horas más tarde, arrancándole del sueño como un resorte. Antes de que llegara a abrir los ojos, los recuerdos acudieron a su mente y se extendieron por todo su cuerpo en forma de adrenalina. Menos de quince minutos más tarde ya se había duchado, vestido y preparado para bajar a desayunar.

El moderno comedor de la planta inferior se encontraba desierto a excepción de la mesa ocupada por Mimet, Alan y su compañero menos aventajado, Jedite.

Aunque era extraño encontrar en Nuevomundo comida que no estuviera comprimida, una de las ventajas de trabajar en Tempus Fugit era que los alimentos allí seguían envasándose como en el pasado. Haruca llenó una taza con café, se escogió un par de bollos de la bandeja que había junto a los zumos y después se acercó a paso rápido hasta ellos.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó.

—No veo que esté ocupado por nadie —replicó Mimet, sin mirarle.

El protovidente ignoró el comentario y se colocó junto a Jedite, que bostezaba sonoramente. Su pelo rubio se encontraba totalmente despeinado y tenía grandes ojeras oscuras. Sus esmirriados brazos tampoco ayudaban a darle el aspecto que se esperaba de un protovidente.

—¿Cansado? —le preguntó Haruca, mientras esperaba a que se enfriara un poco su café.

—Mmm... —musitó el chico.

—Zafiro va a terminar contigo —comentó Mimet. Haruca dio un respingo al escucharla, pero luego comprobó que la chica lo decía por decir. Él sin embargo tenía pruebas fehacientes de que posiblemente no fuera sólo una manera de hablar.

—¡Es que mis Extractores están rotos! —se quejó Jedite, dando un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano.

—Dudo que así consigas arreglarlos —añadió Alan, con su monocorde tono de voz.

—Ja-Ja —se rió el chico con amargura—. Corre, gira, golpea, atento, extrae, extrae, ¡extrae!... ¡Y así una y otra vez! —se lamentó.

—¿Has estado toda la noche en la sala de entrenamiento?

—Toda la noche. Y hoy me han preparado una misión sencilla para comprobar si ha servido de algo.

—Verás como lo haces bien —le aseguró Haruca, intentando animarle.

Jedite había entrado dos años después que ellos tres y desde el primer día había tenido problemas en todos los ámbitos: en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en la Extracción de Futuros, en las clases de sigilo...

—Pues más me vale.

—Sí, más te vale —comentó Mimet de nuevo, mordaz—. Porque después de tres años es incomprensible que siga pareciéndote tan difícil robar Esencias, la verdad.

—Dudo que así le ayudes —comentó Haruca, terminándose su café.

—Ah, ¿y crees que tratándole como a un crío vas a conseguir algo? No me hagas reír.

Haruca se mordió la lengua para no enzarzarse en una absurda rencilla y se quedó mirando los ojos color naranja de la muchacha. Ella no se amedrentó y sonrió con picardía.

—Pues parece que va a llover —comentó Alan para romper el incómodo silencio.

—Con un poco de suerte se les chafa el desfile —añadió Jedite, con el rostro tan rojo como su pelo.

Haruca recogió sus cosas y se levantó.

—Tengo prisa. Nos vemos por la noche —dijo a modo de despedida.

—Sí, seguro —masculló Mimet.

El protovidente dejó los cacharros en el lugar correspondiente y después salió de allí sin mirar atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que aguantar esa actitud por parte de los que, hasta hacía poco, habían sido sus compañeros? Nunca había llegado a considerarlos amigos, no tenía tiempo para eso, pero al menos se respetaban mutuamente. Supuso que Rubeus tenía mucho que ver con que Mimet se llevara de repente tan mal con él.

—Bah... —no podía seguir dándole vueltas a aquella tontería cuando le habían encomendado una misión tan importante.

Decidió comenzar por preguntar a quienes vivían en los alrededores del lugar de la colisión. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, algún vecino habría visto a la chica pasearse en el obsoleto vehículo, o habría escuchado el golpe, o sabría por dónde vivía. Algo.

Era curiosa, pensó Haruca, la manera en la que los seres humanos se comportaban cuando se acercaba a ellos. No salían corriendo, ni tampoco gritaban, pero su respiración se aceleraba y el vello de su nuca se erizaba cuando Haruca les miraba a los ojos. Sentían que de algún modo era peligroso, pero no sabían por qué ni en qué sentido. El joven se aprovechaba de esta ventaja para sonsacarles la información que necesitase.

Por supuesto, sabía bastante más que sus compañeros acerca de su verdadera naturaleza gracias a Tomoe. Durante algunas de las noches que había pasado en el laboratorio viendo cómo el científico extraía los Futuros y los etiquetaba para su posterior uso, Tomoe le había ido desvelando los muchos secretos de su insólita existencia.

Entre otras cosas, le explicó con más detenimiento cómo funcionaban los Extractores que tenía implantados en la palma derecha; una suerte de red de micro-dispositivos intracutáneos unidos entre sí cuya función era separar la Esencia Pasada de la Futura y así poder almacenarla en la piedra que reposaba sobre el anillo que llevaban en el dedo y que se conectaba al último de aquellos dispositivos. A simple vista, su mano era idéntica a la de cualquier otra persona, pero si uno se fijaba con especial cuidado, bajo una luz potente se podían percibir minúsculos cristales brillando tenuemente.

También tuvo la oportunidad de comprender mejor las casi invisibles membranas que cubrían sus globos oculares, que le permitían observar, analizar y descubrir los Cambios. Según le había explicado Tomoe, una sola de aquellas extrañas lentillas costaba prácticamente lo mismo que una cabina de teleporte. Si un joven moría en cualquier circunstancia, las membranas debían extraérsele para poder reutilizarlas.

Haruca todavía recordaba la primera vez que había presenciado un Cambio con las membranas puestas: había sido durante su instrucción en la Academia.

Zafiro los había llevado de excursión al museo de Historia Antigua. En un principio los chavales creyeron que se trataba de otra de las muchas salidas que hacían para aprender acerca del funcionamiento del mundo antes de la Inundación. Sin embargo, en lugar de pasar a las salas habilitadas con ese propósito, Zafiro les hizo entrar en un enorme salón de Actos donde estaba teniendo lugar una entrega de premios.

Durante la noche, el científico había estado implantándoles las membranas en los ojos y, aunque por el momento no habían visto nada fuera de lo corriente, pronto sabrían para qué servían.

Se sentaron en la última fila, agazapados en la oscuridad y en completo silencio. Tras las tediosas presentaciones de los organizadores del concurso, una azafata entregó un sobre con el nombre del ganador del mejor proyecto de investigación del año. Los cuatro nominados se encontraban también en el escenario, sentados y visiblemente nerviosos por conocer el veredicto del jurado. Entonces, Zafiro les dijo en voz baja que no dejasen de observar al que se encontraba más a la derecha. Los jóvenes asintieron sin decir una palabra y se concentraron en el hombre.

Cuando el director del museo anunció el nombre del ganador, el científico que había señalado su entrenador se puso en pie para recibir el premio. Pero los protovidentes vieron mucho más que aquel simple gesto. Los protovidentes experimentaron la visión del Cambio.

Antes de levantarse siquiera, una tenue luz azulada rodeó al científico y, cuando se puso en pie, los chicos también le vieron sentado. Como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado para el hombre y le estuvieran viendo en los dos movimientos al mismo tiempo. Y no sólo eso: como Haruca pudo comprobar, el movimiento intermedio que existía entre el científico sentado y el levantado también estaba representado con un abanico de imágenes que, unidas y a velocidad normal, habrían formado el movimiento completo.

En ese momento los protovidentes sintieron un suave cosquilleo en sus palmas derechas, como si los Extractores estuviesen ansiosos por robar esa Esencia que sólo se revelaba en determinadas ocasiones.

Ver los Cambios en las personas se había convertido en algo habitual para Haruca. En determinados momentos podía resultar mareante si se encontraba en una zona de la ciudad demasiado atestada, como los estadios o los circuitos de carreras en los que cientos de humanos depositaban buena parte de sus esperanzas. En esas ocasiones era como si estuviese rodeado por espectros que danzasen desacompasados a su alrededor, formando nubes azuladas que aparecían y desaparecían, siguiendo el rastro de sus copias humanas.

Si algo había aprendido en todo ese tiempo era que no había nada que hiciese cambiar las Esencias de las personas más rápido que la música. Cuando alguien escuchaba una ópera o se ponía unos cascos para distraerse, su estado de ánimo y, en numerosas ocasiones, su Esencia, variaba a una velocidad inimaginable.

Una melodía triste, unos compases alegres y rápidos, la emoción de decenas de violines tocando al mismo tiempo, los timbales o los platillos al final de una composición, la voz humana interpretando arpegios y escalas podían poner los pelos de punta, hacer llorar de emoción y provocar en las personas tal estado de euforia que sus pensamientos, deseos y ambiciones se descontrolaban sin que pudieran evitarlo, dejando sus preciadas Esencias a merced de los protovidentes.

Cuando terminó de preguntar por la chica de la bicicleta a la última vecina de los edificios colindantes sin mejor resultado que en las demás ocasiones, Haruca decidió probar suerte con otros caminos de investigación ya que ése no le llevaría a ninguna parte. Visitó el parque Conrad y sus inmediaciones. Una bicicleta no era precisamente invisible, alguien tenía que haberla visto.

Las calles estaban empapeladas con los carteles del decimoquinto aniversario de Tempus Fugit. Los rótulos electrónicos del mobiliario urbano digital emitían una y otra vez el anuncio. En todos ellos, el símbolo de la T y la F refulgían en plateado sobre el fondo azul oscuro. El desfile tendría lugar dentro de dos días y sería retransmitido por maravisión para que el mundo entero pudiera disfrutarlo en directo. Haruca reparó entonces en un trozo de pared en el que sólo quedaban los restos de varios carteles que alguien había arrancado de cuajo.

«Gamberros», pensó mientras se alejaba calle abajo.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba en la misma situación: sin ninguna pista que seguir y tan perdido como antes. Pensaba regresar cuando una cabina de teleporte soltó su característico pitido, se iluminó levemente y de ella salió Jedite con cara de malhumor.

—¡Ey! —le llamó.

Jedite se volvió asustado, pero al reconocerle cambió el gesto.

—¡Menuda sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Dar un paseo —comentó, alegre de poder desconectar un poco de la infructuosa búsqueda—. ¿Y tú? ¿Es por aquí cerca donde tienes que ir?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—No mucho. Está a unos veinte minutos andando, pero quería despejarme. Y ya sabes lo mal que me sientan los teleportes.

Haruca sonrió y se disponía a despedirse cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

—Oye, si tú fueras una chica... no sé, de nuestra edad más o menos, ¿dónde estarías ahora mismo?

—¿Protovid?

—No, no, humana corriente.

—¿Y para qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó curioso.

—Le estaba dando vueltas al asunto cuando te he visto.

Jedite pareció conformarse con la respuesta y se puso a reflexionar.

—Bueno... no lo sé. Supongo que estaría en clase, ¿no? O haciendo pellas —añadió, jocoso.

La respuesta le pareció tan obvia que no pudo por menos que soltar una carcajada.

—¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? —después se volvió hacia el otro—. ¡Eres un genio!

-¿Yo?

—Nos vemos esta noche —le dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo—. ¡Suerte!

Jedite se quedó mirándole con una expresión de absoluto desconcierto en el rostro. ¿De verdad creía que era un genio?

Serena llegaba tarde. Aparcó la bicicleta de cualquier forma junto a la entrada y le puso la cadena enganchada a la barandilla.

Entró en el vestíbulo a toda prisa y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, donde debía de estar esperándola su tutor, el profesor Artemis Moon.

Aunque la asistencia a clase era obligatoria en un colegio como aquél, a Serena se le permitía no ir más que en fechas de exámenes, presentaciones y entregas de trabajos. Esto se debía en parte a la considerable suma de dinero que pagaba al mes, y en parte a sus problemas familiares. La muchacha lo había solicitado dos años atrás y el colegio no puso ningún reparo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del despacho, llamó con los nudillos y esperó.

—Llegas tarde —le dijo una voz desde dentro. Serena abrió la puerta y entró.

—Lo siento, he tenido... ciertos problemas en casa.

El señor Moon era un hombre mayor, delgado y con barba grisácea. Utilizaba unas gafas con montura gruesa que no se quitaba nunca. Podía parecer un tanto severo, pero Serena sabía que se preocupaba por sus alumnos; al menos por ella.

—Le traigo el trabajo, como quedamos— la chica sacó un micro-disco duro de la mochila y se lo tendió al profesor. Éste lo enchufó a su ordenador y se descargó el archivo. Podría habérselo enviado por correo electrónico desde casa, pero el hombre insistía siempre en que pasase de vez en cuando por su despacho para ver qué tal le iba.

—Bien... bien —comentó, echándole un vistazo por encima mientras movía el ratón por la mesa—. Hummm... ya veo... parece completo... —asintió una última vez, cerró el programa, se masajeó el puente de la nariz y miró a Serena—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Muy bien —respondió ella, con una sonrisa tan sincera como fue capaz de fingir. Le conocía desde hacía menos de tres años, pero desde el primer día se había portado en la escuela como un padre para ella. Era el único adulto que no la miraba con desdén por su forma de vestir, o su destartalada bicicleta.

—¿Cómo llevas los exámenes? —le preguntó.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, quiero empezar a estudiar cuanto antes, pero...

—¿Pero...?

—Ahora mismo no creo que pudiera concentrarme demasiado.

El profesor se reclinó sobre el respaldo y la escrutó con la mirada al tiempo que tamborileaba con los dedos sobre los folios del trabajo. Unos dedos salpicados de diminutas cicatrices que, presumiblemente, serían el resultado de un ataque de viruela o algo similar.

—Ya... —dijo al cabo de unos segundos y chasqueó la lengua Bueno, no dejes pasar el tiempo o te encontrarás con que los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina.

—No, profesor —le aseguró ella.

El hombre le echó una mirada escrutadora.

—Bien —dijo—, en ese caso puedes marcharte. La nota la tendrás mañana por la tarde en la página web.

—Gracias, profesor.

Serena fue a salir del despacho cuando él volvió a hablar:

—Una cosa más.

-¿Sí?

—¿Sigues utilizando tu bicicleta?

—Claro, profesor —respondió ella, sonriéndole.

El profesor asintió despacio y con seriedad añadió:

—No dejes de hacerlo.

A Serena, más que incomodarle, le gustaba aquel pequeño ritual: el profesor Moon siempre le preguntaba lo mismo y ella respondía lo esperado. Después se despedían y no volvían a verse hasta la semana siguiente.

Sin embargo, hubo algo en la mirada cansada del profesor que le hizo cuestionarse con mayor insistencia por qué siempre le preguntaba por su bicicleta. ¿Acaso pensaba que mientras ella la utilizase, algo del pasado seguiría vivo? ¿O era otro motivo mucho más racional? Tampoco le dio demasiadas vueltas. De vez en cuando no estaba mal sentirse protegida por un adulto que se preocupase por lo que hacía.

Sonrió para sí, agradecida en secreto con el hombre y salió del colegio en busca de Darién. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer antes de ponerse a estudiar para los exámenes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8**

_**Solamente aquel que construye el futuro **_

_**tiene derecho a juzgar el pasado. **_

_**FRIEDRICH NIETZSCHE**_

Zafiro se alisó las arrugas de la chaqueta, se quitó una mota de polvo del hombro y llamó a la puerta del despacho con los nudillos.

—Adelante —dijo al otro lado Diamante Black.

Zafiro abrió la puerta con suavidad y sonrió a su jefe.

—Buenos días, señor —cerró la puerta tras él y cruzó el enorme despacho revestido de caoba hasta el gigantesco escritorio de mármol tras el que se encontraba el señor Black. A su alrededor, numerosos relojes indicaban las horas en incontables ciudades del mundo junto a una imagen en tiempo real de las calles más emblemáticas de cada una.

— ¿Qué querías? —le preguntó el hombre sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador.

—Verá, señor —comenzó el protovidente—, han llegado dos nuevos niños al orfanato.

El otro levantó la mirada, interesado.

—¿Edades?

—Dos... y tres, señor.

—Bien, trae al de dos, el otro puede quedarse donde está.

Zafiro se revolvió el pelo, incómodo. Siempre que se encontraba en presencia del jefe, se sentía como un niño.

—Pero señor, acaba de cumplirlos... En realidad tiene tres años y un par de semanas. Cada vez son menos los protovidentes que llegan. Había pensado que...

—No podemos correr riesgos —le espetó sin contemplaciones—. Y después de más de veinte años trabajando para mí, deberías saberlo. ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que le sucedió al último crío que intentamos modificar con tres años?

Zafiro negó cabizbajo. Habían tenido que comprobar de la peor manera que si la extirpación de los Futuros que les hacían a los protovidentes se realizaba más tarde de la temprana edad de los dos años, el cuerpo era incapaz de asimilarlo y moría instantáneamente.

—Entonces el otro...

Diamante Black suspiró, cansado.

—El otro disfrutará de una agradable infancia en uno de nuestros maravillosos orfanatos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Una vez que tenga dieciocho años, el problema será suyo.

—Sí, señor.

El jefe soltó una risita lastimera.

—No seas tan piadoso, mi querido Zafiro. Ya sabes el dicho: «Si se merece un futuro, se lo labrará...».

—«... y nosotros estaremos allí para compartirlo» —finalizó él, y añadió interiormente: «Sí, nosotros estaremos ahí para robárselo y utilizarlo a nuestro favor».

—Eso es. Vete en seguida y regresa cuando hayan traído al niño. Que le implanten los Extractores cuanto antes y en cuanto al tema de su Futuro, que ni se les ocurra hacer la misma chapuza que hicieron con la jovencita aquella: sólo desde los doce años.

—Sí, señor.

Zafiro tomó nota de esto último con especial atención. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que presenciar de nuevo cómo uno de sus alumnos, en plena instrucción y sin ningún motivo aparente, se desplomaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Pero aquello sólo había sucedido una vez. El científico anterior a Tomoe le había extraído el Futuro a la joven a partir de los diez años, dejándole sin aquel tiempo tan relevante para la formación de los protovidentes. Por supuesto, al momento fue despedido y recibió un castigo ejemplar. De seguro que no volvería a operar con tan poco consideración, al menos no con las dos manos.

—Una última cosa —añadió el señor Black entrelazando sus rechonchos dedos repletos de anillos—, ¿han encontrado ya al polizón y a la niña?

Zafiro tragó saliva, acobardado.

—No, señor... pero el protovidente Haruca está en ello. Déle algo más de tiempo, rastrear una ciudad entera lleva su...

—Sabes tan bien como yo que tiempo es lo único que no nos sobra —dijo el jefe con voz queda. Controlando su ira y con las manos tensas sobre la mesa de mármol—. Ya fue un error enviar a ese crío estúpido a realizar semejante misión como para que encima permitamos que un polizón vague por la ciudad a sus anchas. Te advierto una cosa —le amenazó, señalándole con el dedo—: si ese Haruca no hace su trabajo debidamente, correrá la misma suerte que su amiguito.

—Le puedo asegurar que Haruca está mucho mejor preparado que Neflyte. Llevará a cabo su cometido con total eficacia. Simplemente necesita tiempo. Le conozco y sé que no nos fallará.

El jefe bufó como un toro y se recostó en su sillón con la mirada puesta en el techo.

—Eso espero, Zafiro. Eso espero. Porque no he pasado mi vida entera levantando este imperio para que por culpa de un mocoso se vaya todo al traste.

—No, señor.

—¿Acaso te gustaría ver cómo el mundo vuelve a irse al garete por culpa de ineptos como los políticos que ahora me besan los pies por implantar cabinas de teleporte? —le preguntó sin esperar respuesta—. Pues eso ocurrirá como no detengamos a tiempo este incidente, Zafiro.

El protovid asintió, aguardando lo que vendría a continuación.

—Ah, los viejos tiempos —masculló pensativo—. Ahora estaríamos viviendo en barquitas en mitad del océano de no haber sido por esta empresa. Gracias al teleporte conseguí sacar espacio de donde era inconcebible sacarlo, ¡les regalé tiempo! —Diamante sonrió extasiado—. Les permití viajar más rápido que la velocidad de la luz a cualquier parte habitable del mundo... ¡y sin contaminar! ¿No está el cielo más claro y el aire más limpio? —Soltó una carcajada y miró a su acólito—. De acuerdo, puede sonar algo arrogante, pero, ¿no soy una especie de dios moderno? Yo he cambiado las costumbres, el transporte y el ocio de las generaciones posteriores a la Inundación —tomó aire y añadió—: ¿Te das cuenta de que yo he creado prácticamente Nuevomundo? Pues deberían recompensármelo, caramba.

—Sí, señor —concedió Zafiro. Aunque se guardó de decir que, a cambio, cientos de personas habían perdido sus vidas sin dejar de vivir, y que habían sido necesarias miles de muertes ocultadas a las autoridades para confeccionar las actuales cabinas de teleporte, y que otro millar de personas habían perdido sus puestos de trabajo viéndose obligadas a malvivir como pudieran o a trabajar exclusivamente para Tempus Fugit. Todo eso se lo calló, como también se calló la vida de esclavos que les había proporcionado a decenas de niños, ahora semiandroides.

Zafiro asintió fielmente, como el sirviente que había jurado ser durante el resto de su vida, y después giró sobre sus talones.

—No te olvides de traer a ese crío, Zafiro —le recordó el jefe antes de salir—. Me encantan las nuevas hornadas.

—No, señor.

—Bien, bien... —y mientras el protovidente abandonaba el despacho, Diamante Black frotó con insistencia y obstinación uno de los muchos anillos que llevaba en los dedos, sintiendo cómo un nuevo Futuro se extendía por todo su cuerpo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 9**

_**Lo importante no es lo que nos hace el destino, **_

_**sino lo que nosotros hacemos de él. **_

_**FLORENCE NIGHTINGALE**_

Darién comenzó a aburrirse de la maravisión poco tiempo después de que Serena le dejase solo. Sí, aquel artilugio parecía contener el mundo entero y la sabiduría infinita, pero no entendía de qué hablaban la mitad de las personas que aparecían en él, ni tampoco le interesaban demasiado los temas que entendía. Él lo que quería era salir en busca de quien le había traído a este nuevo mundo; de quien había dejado a su madre inconsciente y tirada en el suelo de su casa.

Alterado, se levantó y anduvo por el salón inspeccionando todo lo que llamaba su atención: los interruptores de la luz, la hipnotizante lámpara de lava, una curiosa flor de vivos colores hecha con un material que no pudo identificar... Después abrió los cajones de la cocina, los armarios y el frigorífico. Todo lo que encontraba le resultaba fascinante. Que sólo con poner las manos bajo aquel aparato comenzase a salir agua, resultaba increíble. ¡Cuántos paseos hasta el pozo se hubiera ahorrado de haber tenido aquello en su hogar!

En el baño destapó todos los frascos para oler su contenido, se echó una gota de gel en la mano para comprobar cómo se transformaba en espuma y después salió en busca de una nueva habitación... pero se dio cuenta de que la única que quedaba era la de Serena, y no le pareció adecuado entrar sin su permiso.

Regresó al sofá apesadumbrado. Echó un vistazo hacia la ventana con intención de averiguar qué hora sería, pero la luz que se filtraba entre los edificios no parecía haber variado ni un ápice en toda la mañana. ¿Faltaría mucho para que volviera Serena? ¿No podía él ir haciendo otra cosa? No se quitaba de la cabeza la posibilidad de que su agresor estuviera cada vez más lejos mientras él permanecía sentado sin actuar.

Pasó otros diez minutos frente a la maravisión inmerso en sus pensamientos, extrañado ante la alerta naranja de la que todo el mundo hablaba con visible nerviosismo. «Todos alterados por una simple tormenta», pensó para sí, incrédulo.

Aguardó un rato más, pero cuando los comentaristas del programa volvieron a enzarzarse en una discusión sin sentido supo que había llegado el momento de marcharse y poner aquella ciudad patas arriba en busca del tipo de negro.

Con la camiseta y los pantalones que le había dejado Serena, y el desvencijado calzado que había traído él, salió de la vivienda. Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras saltando los escalones hasta llegar al vestíbulo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de cristal se dio cuenta de que por el camino no se había cruzado con nadie. ¿De verdad vivía más gente allí? El edificio entero rezumaba un penetrante olor que no supo identificar pero que le desagradó sobremanera. De nuevo sintió una punzada de añoranza al recordar el extenso campo que rodeaba su hogar.

Tomó aire y salió al exterior. La noche anterior, cuando Serena le trajo hasta su casa, no había prestado atención al camino que habían tomado, pero tampoco le habría servido de mucho. ¿Subir la enorme calle o bajarla? ¿Qué diferencia había? Alzó la mirada y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo buscando el final de los edificios.

La boca se le secó y fue incapaz de hacer en voz alta la pregunta que se estaba haciendo: «¿Cómo han podido construir algo semejante?».

En ese momento oyó un ruido a su espalda y se encontró con una mujer que salía del mismo edificio que él con un bebé en brazos. Cuando reparó en que la estaba observando, se alejó a paso rápido hasta un cubo de hierro que había cerca de allí. Darién dio un paso en su dirección cuando la cabina desprendió un fogonazo de luz. El susto le dejó petrificado en el sitio, pero al momento salió corriendo en su ayuda.

Cuando llegó, se tapó el rostro con el brazo y abrió la puerta esperando la consabida bola de calor que precedía a las llamas encerradas. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. La cabina estaba en perfectas condiciones y la mujer había desaparecido. Con el corazón desbocado por la carrera y el susto, anduvo varios pasos marcha atrás antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo calle abajo sin rumbo fijo, lejos de allí.

Se detuvo a recuperar el aliento apoyado en una pared minutos después. Habría querido que el miedo y los recuerdos se hubieran quedado atrás, pero permanecían en el mismo lugar. Martilleándole la cabeza y obligándole a que les prestase atención. Aquella mujer había... desaparecido. Delante de sus narices. De pronto sintió un escalofrío. Un suave viento se levantó a su alrededor y el sudor hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina.

Tenía que regresar a casa de Serena. No había sido una buena idea salir solo. Ése no era su mundo. No era cuestión de cobardía, sino de sentido común. Las reglas que regían aquel lugar eran completamente diferentes a las que él conocía y cualquier equivocación, por nimia que fuera, podría causarle innumerables problemas de los que quizás no podría salir.

Tomada esa resolución, dio media vuelta y se arrastró como una sombra sin despegarse de la pared de los altos edificios. Pocos eran los que paseaban por aquella zona, y menos los que le dirigían un segundo vistazo. Hasta que llegó al primer cruce no se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente perdido. ¿Había girado sin darse cuenta? ¿O tenía que seguir de frente? Miró hacia el horizonte con la mano como visera pero fue incapaz de reconocer nada de lo que veía.

—Demonios... —masculló girando sobre sí mismo con las manos en la cabeza. Si tan sólo encontrara la cabina donde había visto desaparecer a la mujer... ¡Pero ahora que se fijaba había una en cada esquina!

Desde su posición llegaba a ver algunos letreros, pero sin saber leer tampoco le servían de nada. Los edificios eran idénticos unos a otros: grises, inmensos, amenazantes. Sus peores temores se habían confirmado: no sabía qué rumbo tomar ni adonde dirigirse. Y tampoco tenía modo de contactar con la única persona que sabía que estaba allí...

De repente oyó varias risas cantarínas provenientes de alguna de las calles cercanas. En un acto reflejo, Darién se ocultó detrás de la cabina más cercana y aguardó a que el trío de jovencitas pasase de largo. Todas vestían el mismo uniforme y parecían gemelas por el peinado, el maquillaje y hasta los complementos. Darién no pudo evitar pensar en su nueva amiga. Ninguna de aquellas chicas se parecía en nada a Serena. Y eso, en lugar de extrañarle o disgustarle, le agradaba.

—¡No puedo creerme que vayamos a hacerlo! —exclamó una de ellas, con un chillidito agudo.

—Estamos yendo a pata, ¿no? ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas? —respondió la morena.

—Como esta vez también nos pillen, ya no sabré qué inventarme...

Las dos se rieron con evidente nerviosismo. Mientras, la tercera chica, que no había hablado todavía, miraba a su alrededor inquieta. Darién se pegó más a la pared.

—¿Habéis oído eso? —preguntó en voz baja.

La morena se paró en seco y se giró.

—No empieces, Molly. Si tienes miedo de que nos descubran, márchate.

—Pero...

La otra amiga también se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga.

—¿Pero qué? La audición es en... —comprobó su reloj— diez minutos. Y paso de llegar tarde. Ya escuchaste al director: nosotras damos el perfil para el papel.

Darién observó cómo la interpelada se encogía levemente antes de decir:

—Lo siento, chicas. Pero yo me vuelvo.

Se dio media vuelta y las otras no hicieron nada por detenerla.

—Mejor para nosotras —le escuchó decir a la morena—. Así tenemos más posibilidades. Vamos.

Y como si de un perrito faldero se tratase, la otra trotó a su lado alejándose calle adelante.

—Qué me importa a mí un estúpido casting—masculló para sí la desertora mientras se acercaba al escondite de Darién—. Que les vaya bien... Ni siquiera es lo mío. ¡Bah!

El muchacho se dio cuenta tarde de que no pensaba pasar de largo, sino que iba a meterse en el interior de la cabina tras la que él se ocultaba. Con paso rápido llegó hasta la puerta y de un tirón la abrió. Entonces sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Darién tras el cristal. Se quedó paralizada en el sitio con la mandíbula desencajada y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, dispuesta a gritar. El fue a salir para calmarla cuando descubrió que su mirada no lo estaba siguiendo, sino que permanecía anclada en el lugar donde le había descubierto.

El muchacho se acercó siguiendo un mal presentimiento puso la mano sobre el hombro y la agitó consternado. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando descubrió el haz luminoso que manaba de su cabeza de manera casi invisible por la luz diurna y que se perdía en las sombras que proyectaba el edificio de enfrente.

—Ah... —masculló, apartándose. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo allí?

Alzó la mano lentamente y fue a rozar el rayo azulado con los dedos cuando de pronto éste se esfumó ante sus ojos. Darién saltó hacia atrás y se giró para descubrir una sombra que desaparecía tras la esquina opuesta.

No podía creerlo. ¿Sería posible...? Esta vez no se le escaparía.

Se olvidó de que desconocía aquella ciudad, aquel tiempo y aquel mundo, y echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en pos de aquel hombre. No podía ser casualidad que hubiera aparecido en el mismo lugar que él y que hubiera atacado a la muchacha de la misma forma que a su madre. Con magia negra y por la espalda.

En cuanto cruzó la calle pudo ver al tipo corriendo varios metros por delante de él. Como el día anterior, iba vestido completamente de negro y con un verdugo cubriéndole el rostro.

—¡Cobarde! —gritó Darién, obligándose a aumentar el ritmo. El destino le había ofrecido una segunda oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla.

Con esto en mente echó a correr por el descuidado asfalto. El individuo giró la cabeza y cuando vio que le estaba persiguiendo volvió a concentrarse en la carrera. Pero Darién no se desanimó; todo lo contrario. Por extraño que pareciera, estaba ganando terreno mucho más rápido de lo que lo había hecho la noche anterior. No estaba seguro, pero, ¿era posible que aquel tipo hubiera aminorado?

El asaltante torció por la primera bocacalle que se encontró. Cuando se volvió para ver si su perseguidor había desistido comprobó que, lejos de ello, estaba a escasos veinte metros de su posición.

El muchacho sonrió para sí. No daba la sensación de que estuviera siguiendo un camino determinado y tan sólo parecía querer escapar.

—Pues no esta vez —se dijo.

Con un último esfuerzo recortó la distancia que los separaba y se tiró sobre él.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó el tipo, al caer al suelo—. Pero, ¿qué problema tienes? —añadió mientras se deshacía con patadas y puñetazos de su atacante.

—¡Esta vez no vas a tenerlo tan fácil! —gruñó Darién, inmovilizándole los brazos y obligándole a que se girase. Una vez que lo tuvo de frente, le arrancó de un tirón el embozo y dejó al descubierto su rostro.

El segundo de desconcierto que siguió al comprobar que aquel tipo era pelirrojo y más joven que él, y que, en definitiva, no era el mismo que había atacado a su madre la noche anterior, le valió al otro para atizarle un cabezazo en la nariz y deshacerse de su abrazo. Darién cayó de espaldas con un hilo de sangre sobre el labio mientras el muchacho escapaba de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

El joven se levantó mareado y dispuesto a cazarle de nuevo. No, no era quien él pensaba, pero estaba seguro de que tenía algo que ver con quien le había traído hasta allí. Se pasó la mano por la nariz para quitarse parte de la sangre y siguió corriendo. Sin embargo, el muchacho pelirrojo le había sacado la ventaja que necesitaba y estaba entrando en una de aquellas endiabladas cabinas con poderes incomprensibles.

—¡No!

El chico cerró la puerta y a los pocos segundos, cuando Darién se disponía a abrirla para obligarle a salir, la fulgurante luz del interior lo cegó. Una vez que las manchas desaparecieron de su mirada y abrió la puerta, supo que había vuelto a fallar.

—¿Darién? —Escuchó una voz a su espalda—. ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?.

Se giró como un resorte para encontrarse con Serena, que le miraba enfadada y desconcertada sobre su bicicleta abollada.

Se había confundido.

Las apariencias engañan, se dijo por quinta vez para grabarse a fuego el dicho en la mente. Pero, ¿quién iba a pensar que la chica podía ir a un colegio tan caro como aquél vistiendo como le habían dicho que vestía y conduciendo una bicicleta?

Después de dejar a Jedite había sacado su móvil y ayudándose del GPS había localizado los colegios más cercanos. Sólo había dos: uno público y otro privado. Por los datos que tenía de ella, dedujo que lo más seguro era que fuese al público. Y ahí había metido la pata.

Haruca cruzó la estrecha calle y se metió por un callejón cercano. El otro colegio, al menos, no quedaba lejos y, además, le apetecía estirar las piernas.

Ese era uno de los pocos inconvenientes que le veía al teleporte. Ya nadie paseaba por el simple placer de hacerlo. Tan sólo salían a la calle para ir de una cabina a otra o entrar en los edificios. Un par de años atrás una compañía más pequeña que Tempus Fugit había inventado unas cintas andadoras en las que, al mismo tiempo que hacías ejercicio sin salir de la habitación, a tu alrededor iba cambiando el paisaje como si realmente estuvieras fuera de casa. ¡Incluso podías elegir las condiciones climatológicas!

La realidad virtual había avanzado tanto en los últimos años... La desgana de los seres humanos por salir a la calle era tan grande que las empresas se afanaban día a día por satisfacer todas sus necesidades vitales proporcionándoles cuanto deberían encontrar al aire libre sin tener que salir de sus casas. Más aún, Haruca había escuchado que Tempus Fugit estaba terminando de crear los prototipos domésticos de las cabinas de teleporte. En poco más de dos años las calles quedarían completamente desiertas y las personas irían de aquí para allá sin salir de recintos cerrados. ¿Y qué sería entonces de los parques y las reservas naturales?

En esto iba pensando el chico cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda.

Haruca aguzó el oído y ralentizó el paso, alerta.

Siguió andando por el callejón hasta que volvió a oir algo. Le estaban siguiendo.

En lugar de echar a correr, como podía haber hecho cualquier otra persona, Haruca se paró en seco y aguardó. Las calles de Nuevomundo se habían convertido en un hervidero de criminales y vagabundos que mendigaban en las callejuelas y las alcantarillas de las ciudades, desesperados por permanecer ocultos para no ser encarcelados... o algo peor.

Haruca tragó saliva y tensó los músculos. No tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que tenía a alguien detrás.

—¿No tienes miedo, niño —dijo una voz sibilina.

—No sé por qué —replicó Haruca, en guardia y sin volverse.

—Yo te daré algunas razones —tras él, alguien chasqueó los dedos y media docena de rateros y delincuentes salieron de los escombros y basuras que le rodeaban. Sus rasgos quedaban ocultos bajo el hollín y la mugre. Vestidos con harapos y prendas desgarradas por el tiempo, parecían las sombras de quienes vivían en lo alto de aquellos edificios bajo los que se ocultaban. En sus manos, como joyas empobrecidas, brillaban cuchillos y navajas que enarbolaban con maestría y decisión.

—Estupendo... —masculló Haruca para sí; tiempo era lo que menos le sobraba—. Os doy una última oportunidad para que me dejéis seguir mi camino en paz —les dijo con voz serena.

Los mendigos se echaron a reír mostrando sus bocas desdentadas y sus dientes ennegrecidos.

—Me parece que te estás confundiendo, chaval. En este lugar soy yo quien amenaza, no tú —y, dicho esto, el que se encontraba a su espalda saltó a por él mientras Haruca giraba sobre sí mismo y detenía la mano agresora en el aire, a medio palmo de su pecho.

El resto de los mendigos no se hicieron esperar y viendo que su presa se debatía contra uno de ellos, aprovecharon la ocasión para rodearle, pero Haruca era rápido y diestro en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin soltar a quien le había atacado en primer lugar, comenzó a asestar patadas contra los demás. Uno cayó inconsciente tras recibir un buen golpe directo a la mandíbula. Los demás se amedrentaron un poco al ver a su compañero tendido en el suelo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar escapar una presa tan suculenta. De haber podido, Haruca le habría robado el Futuro a alguno para asustarlos, pero por mucho que se concentraba no era capaz de ver un solo Cambio en ninguno de ellos. Algo que, por otro lado, no le extrañaba en absoluto.

—Danos tu gabardina y te dejaremos ir, chico —dijo uno, fallando al intentar darle un puñetazo.

—Sí, eso, eso... —dijo otro a su lado, esgrimiendo un inmenso cuchillo de cocina—, o lo que llevas en los bolsillos, mejor... Seguro que podemos sacar bastante dinero revendiendo tus chucherías.

El protovidente descargó una patada sobre este último cuando quiso acercarse. Con el golpe, el arma se le escapó de las manos y Haruca se apoderó de ella tan rápidamente como pudo para lanzársela al ratero más cercano, que no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar.

—¡Joder!... —masculló su compañero, quedándose helado.

Haruca hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y dejó de hacer fuerza un instante, lo suficiente como para que el tipo con el que estaba forcejeando perdiera pie y cayera al suelo. Aprovechó entonces para colocarle el brazo tras la espalda y tirar de él hasta escuchar el inevitable «crack» que precedía al agónico grito de dolor. Con el otro brazo le agarró por encima del cuello y tiró de él hacia arriba, situando la suela de su zapato sobre su espalda.

—Si no me dejáis marchar —dijo tomando aire— le partiré la columna y después haré lo mismo con vosotros —los mendigos se miraron entre ellos, menos confiados—. Os aseguro que quedarse paralítico en vuestra situación es mucho peor que la propia muerte.

Uno a uno, todos fueron retrocediendo lentamente.

— Tranqui, tío —dijo el que antes le había pedido la gabardina—. Estábamos... jugando.

—Sí, jugando... relájate —le coreó otro.

—Largo de aquí —repitió Haruca, en un tono de voz tan grave y cavernoso como fue capaz.

Los mendigos salieron corriendo y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie más acechándole, soltó el brazo inerte del tipo y se sacudió la mugre de la gabardina. Después echó a andar con paso rápido hacia el final del callejón.

—Te dije que te quedaras en casa —le reprochó Serena una vez de vuelta en el piso—. Te lo dije, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué has hecho tú? ¡Pues salir a investigar solo! ¡Claro que sí! Muy inteligente.

—¡Pero...!

—¡No hay peros que valgan! ¿Sabes qué podía haber sucedido si te hubiera reconocido ese tipo? ¿Y si en lugar de huir hubiera sacado una pistola y te hubiera pegado un tiro allí mismo?, ¿eh? ¿Lo habías pensado?

Darién tragó saliva. No esperaba que Serena se fuera a molestar tanto.

—Lo siento... —masculló.

Serena bufó cansada y se desplomó en el sofá con las manos en la cara.

—Da igual... —dijo en un murmullo—. Necesito que vuelvas a repetirme todo lo que viste. Y no te saltes ningún detalle.

Darién asintió y procedió a relatarle todo lo sucedido desde que salió del edificio hasta que ella lo encontró después de perseguir al joven pelirrojo.

—Se llaman teleportes —le explicó Serena cuando terminó de hablar—. Permiten viajar de un lugar a otro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—-Entonces, ¿esa mujer...?

—Iría a hacer un recado, seguramente.

—Vaya...

—No tenías por qué saberlo —concedió la chica, más tranquila.

—¿Y qué pasará con la muchacha? —preguntó al recordar la mirada perdida de aquella desconocida.

—La policía se hará cargo de ella.

—No está muerta, ¿verdad?

Serena negó despacio, el brillo de sus ojos se había esfumado.

—No: ha sufrido el ataque de la... Plaga —la última palabra apenas fue audible.

—¿La Plaga? No, ya te lo dije: fue ese tipo. Yo le vi.

—Eso es lo más curioso de todo. Has confirmado mis sospechas de que la Plaga no es algo natural. Esa gente la está propagando por el Continente. Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿y qué relación hay entre todos los infectados? Ni la raza, ni la edad, ni el color. .. ¡Ni siquiera sus gustos coinciden!

—¿Quieres decir que ha sucedido más veces? ¿No sólo con mi madre y esa chica?

—Así es —respondió, frunciendo el ceño e incorporándose—. Por algún extraño motivo no se le está dando la importancia debida. Apenas repercute en la prensa y la sociedad intenta por todos los medios no verlo —miró hacia la ventana y añadió—: No quieren pensar que su idílico mundo recién estrenado esté empezando tan pronto a degradarse. Igual que hicieron con nosotros, alguien está acallando las voces discordantes a base de mordazas hechas con billetes.

— ¿A quién te refieres con nosotros? —preguntó él.

—Mi madre falleció cuando yo era sólo un bebé —habló en un susurro. Darién tragó saliva, abrumado por la revelación. No debería haber preguntado—. Fue un accidente, dijeron. Algo inesperado. Estaban conmocionados. Aseguraron que sentían la pérdida tanto como nosotros —una agria sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Asesinos. Nos hicieron callar con dinero y lo mismo hicieron con la opinión pública. Pronto el incidente quedó olvidado, relegado a las últimas páginas de los periódicos, a los programas menos seguidos de la maravisión. Total, ¿qué era un error entre miles de aciertos? ¿A quién le importaba la vida de una pobre mujer o una familia rota cuando el sueño de la teleportación se había cumplido? A nadie, salvo a nosotros.

—No pretendía... —intentó disculparse Darién, pero la chica le aseguró que no pasaba nada.

—Estoy... estoy bien. Es sólo que intento no acordarme. Soy demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarme al pasado, supongo —soltó una risita nerviosa y se mordió el labio—. Mi padre es... era la única familia que me quedaba. Intentó llevarlo lo mejor posible, parecer fuerte cuando estaba conmigo. Comportarse como si tan sólo fuese un leve contratiempo que pudiéramos sortear con facilidad. Pero entonces, cuando yo ya empezaba a creérmelo, la Plaga me lo arrebató —Serena suspiró, resentida—. ¿No crees que debería haber un límite de sufrimiento por vida?

Darién no supo qué responder. De pronto sintió una necesidad irrefrenable de abrazarla y asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien. Que juntos encontrarían una solución a esa Plaga y que pondrían fin a los actos de aquellos hechiceros de negro. Sin saber en qué momento había sucedido, había comenzado a preocuparse por ella tanto como por él.

Una lágrima se escurría por la mejilla de Serena, pero antes de que Darién pudiera acercar su mano para secarla, lo hizo ella. En un pestañeo, su frágil apariencia había vuelto a desaparecer tras la máscara de imperturbable serenidad.

—Por eso eres tan importante —le dijo—; podrías ser la clave para desenmascararlos. Eres la prueba viviente de todo este complot. Y el único testigo que ha visto cómo actúan.

—Pero no sé qué es lo que he visto.

—Lo averiguaremos. Igual que averiguaremos qué les ha sucedido a tu madre, a mi padre y al resto de los infectados.

Darién la miró dubitativo, pero después se esforzó por sonreír.

Ella se volvió hacia el joven y, mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:

—Llevo años investigando y nunca me he encontrado tan cerca de dar con algo. Y todo gracias a ti... Y a tu desobediencia.

Él se puso serio.

—Entonces ¿ya no estás enfadada?

—Bueno, no mucho —guardó silencio—. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Claro.

Serena le sonrió exultante y lo abrazó con fuerza. Darién se quedó rígido un instante antes de responder. Por un segundo cerró los ojos y percibió el aroma a limón de aquella desconocida que lo estaba arriesgando todo por ayudarle. Sin darse cuenta, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos.

—Te lo agradezco —murmuró Serena—. De verdad. Te aseguro que encontraremos el modo de que puedas regresar a tu tiempo para que todo esto no sea más que una horrible pesadilla.

Darién sintió un escalofrío al escuchar aquello y regresó al presente de golpe. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro. Se separó e intentó recomponerla de nuevo para ella.

—Claro..., sólo una pesadilla.

Serena creyó intuir algo implícito en aquellas palabras, pero se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado y a tratar de serenar los latidos de su corazón.

Haruca entró en el vestíbulo del colegio y se dirigió con paso firme a la recepción, donde una mujer delgada como un palo y con el pelo recogido en un moño devoraba una novela policíaca.

—Buenos días —dijo Haruca, exhibiendo su mejor sonrisa.

La secretaria dio un respingo al oír la voz y cerró rápidamente el libro para después mirar al joven.

— ¿Quieres algo? —le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

—No quería importunarla, pero estoy buscando a una alumna de este colegio.

Haruca vio cómo se ponía rígida de pronto, instigada por el miedo a incumplir las normas.

—Lo siento, joven, pero nos está prohibido facilitar ese tipo de información.

El protovidente esperaba esa respuesta, pero iba preparado.

—Oh, no me malinterprete —volvió a sonreír—. Verá, ayer tuve un accidente un tanto aparatoso: salía de una cabina de teleporte cuando una chica me arrolló con una especie de... bicicleta.

La secretaria bufó y puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar la última palabra.

—No me digas más: pelo rubio, ropa rara, un tanto siniestra. ..

—¡Exacto! —ya la tenía, pensó Haruca—. Quedamos en que ella correría con los gastos de la lesión que he sufrido en el pie, pero se olvidó de darme su número de contacto. Por eso pensé...

—Su nombre es Serena Tsukino —le interrumpió la mujer, indiferente a lo que fuera a contarle—. Esa niña es un peligro. ¡Y me da muy mala espina! Con esas ropas y esa bicicleta con la que viene y va. Ya sabía yo que un día sucedería algo —se acercó al mostrador y añadió en voz baja—: Cómo se nota la falta de una madre que la guíe.

Haruca le rió el comentario y tragó saliva.

—Entonces, ¿usted podría darme su...?

—Ya te he dicho que eso nos está prohibido —volvió a cortarle, posando las manos sobre el teclado del ordenador— Sin embargo... es posible que todavía esté en el colegio. Si no te importa esperar aquí, podría ir a buscarla.

— ¿Sería usted tan amable?

—No es problema —dijo la mujer, levantándose trabajosamente de la silla y perdiéndose tras la puerta que había a su espalda.

Haruca saltó rápidamente el mostrador y se puso manos a la obra.

—¡Profesor Moon! —exclamó la secretaria, al verle pasar frente a ella.

Artemis se detuvo en seco y volvió para atrás en busca de quien le hubiera llamado.

—¡Ah, es usted! —Dijo al ver a la secretaria— Ya me iba a casa. ¿Sucede algo?

—Hay un joven abajo que pregunta por Serena Tsukino. Ha estado con usted hoy, ¿verdad?

El profesor la miró con gesto torvo.

—¿Un joven? ¿Qué quería?

La secretaria cruzó los brazos sobre la rebequita que llevaba y le dijo con desdén:

—Al parecer la niña le atropello con su bicicleta cuando estaba saliendo de una cabina. Quería saber si estaba en el colegio o si podía darle el número de contacto para...

—¿Cómo es el chico? Descríbamelo.

—Bueno, pues... no sé. Es... es más bien alto, delgado, pelo castaño,... ¿Ocurre algo, profesor?

—¿Se fijó usted si llevaba un anillo en el dedo?

—¡Ya lo creo! —Exclamó la secretaria—. ¡Y qué anillo! En mi vida había visto una piedra como...

—Maldita sea —masculló el profesor, echando a correr por el pasillo.

—¿Adónde va, profesor? —preguntó la mujer, yendo tras él.

Las peores sospechas de Artemis Moon se vieron confirmadas cuando, al llegar a la secretaría, encontró el vestíbulo vacío y la ficha personal de Serena Tsukino brillando amenazadoramente en la pantalla del ordenador. Había llegado tarde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10**

_**El tiempo es oro. **_

_**EDWARD GEORGE BULWER-LYTTON**_

¿Quién es Omega? —preguntó Darién con el pelo todavía mojado. Después de sus andanzas por la ciudad, le había pedido a Serena que le dejara darse un baño y ponerse ropa limpia; la que le había prestado se había roto por algunos sitios durante la pelea. Ahora llevaba puestos unos cómodos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca.

—Es un... amigo —respondió ella, concentrada en seguir paso a paso las indicaciones que Omega le había dejado escritas en el segundo mapa. Alguien se iba a enfadar mucho cuando descubriera que había un nuevo vídeo corriendo por la Red.

—¿Y podemos fiarnos de él? ¿Crees que es buena idea que me vea?

Serena terminó de teclear el último mensaje y se volvió hacia Darién.

—Él es el único que puede ayudarnos. Le contaremos todo lo que hemos averiguado y después seguiremos investigando juntos.

—No sé... —el muchacho tenía ciertas dudas después de lo sucedido—. ¿Y si es una trampa? Por lo que me has dicho, nunca había querido verte en persona hasta ahora.

Serena cerró la tapa de su ordenador portátil y le miró desafiante.

—Omega ha estado ayudándome desde que nos conocimos en la Red. Está tan metido en esto como yo, y si pillan a uno, caemos los dos. ¿Crees que no voy a arriesgarme?

Darién frunció el ceño, contrariado. Estaba claro que Serena no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo—. Si tú confías en él, yo también. Pero debemos ir con cuidado.

—Tranquilo. Será un agradable paseo por la Reserva —Serena comprobó la hora en su reloj y dijo—: tenemos casi una hora por delante.

— ¿Quieres que nos marchemos ya?

Por respuesta, la joven se levantó del sofá y cogió su libro digital de la estantería.

—Mientras venía para acá se me ha ocurrido que, quizás, en alguna parte se mencionase el ataque que sufrió tu madre —encendió el aparato y aguardó—. Tal vez suene un poco descabellado, pero si el pasado aparece en los libros, ¿no debería mencionarse este hecho tan raro?

Serena accedió a la B. I. O. y a continuación realizó una nueva búsqueda de documentos relacionados con el siglo XVIII enfermedades y Castilla.

— ¿No lo intentaste ayer?

—Sí —respondió ella, concentrada—. Pero entonces no sabía lo que buscaba.

Mientras iba seleccionando y desechando libros, fue preguntando a Darién todo lo relacionado con su pueblo: sus costumbres, su localización, el aspecto de las casas... Cualquier detalle que pudiera servirles para cerrar el cerco de la búsqueda.

El muchacho respondía con diligencia intentando ser lo más claro posible, pero se sintió verdaderamente avergonzado de no poder ofrecer más ayuda por no saber leer ni escribir, ni haber visto nunca un mapa completo de su lugar de origen.

Al tiempo que ella iba ojeando los textos por encima, él se limitaba a observar las imágenes y grabados que la pantalla digital proporcionaba con una calidad desbordante. Si no hubiera sido por el aparato oscuro que los contenía, podría haberlos confundido con pergaminos y hojas reales.

—¿La Inundación también acabó con todos los libros? —preguntó un rato después, distraído.

Serena se rió ente dientes.

—Bueno, es una manera de verlo. Todavía existen lugares en los que se guardan obras encuadernadas a la antigua usanza, pero son casi tan raras y difíciles de encontrar como mi bicicleta —descartó un nuevo tratado y siguió hablando—: Este aparato me permite tener acceso a todos los libros que se han publicado en cualquier idioma y a un módico precio. No tengo más que conectarme a Internet y, ¡voila!

—¿Internet?

—Uff—se lamentó ella—, eso sí que soy incapaz de explicártelo.

Darién hizo un ademán tranquilizador.

—No te preocupes. En el sitio de donde vengo no me serviría.

Serena se mordió el labio y se concentró en la Enciclopedia de Historia Antigua que acababa de abrir. Los minutos restantes los pasó seleccionando fragmentos del texto relacionados con enfermedades que podían serles útiles, pero en general sólo se hablaba de la peste, del tifus, de la gota y del escorbuto. Y aunque algunas de ellas podían provocar cierta parálisis y disfunción muscular, ninguna se asemejaba a lo que ellos buscaban.

—Es inútil —comentó un rato después—. ¿A quién pretendo engañar? Esos tipos se habrán cuidado mucho de no dejar rastro de sus crímenes.

Darién posó entonces su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil y la ilustración que había seleccionado se amplió hasta ocupar todo el recuadro. Representaba a unos labriegos cultivando la tierra con azadas.

—¿Has reconocido algo? —le preguntó ella, fijándose en la imagen.

—No... —dijo él, en voz baja, acariciando la pantalla—. Es sólo que me parece todo tan... raro. Pensar que mi madre está aquí —señaló el dibujo—, encerrada en las páginas de un libro y congelada en el pasado mientras yo la observo desde el futuro... Da miedo, vértigo.

Serena se quedó en silencio, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra de ánimo convincente. Por un momento se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo al creerse tan sola cuando era a Darién a quien habían arrancado de su tiempo y de su realidad sin saber él cómo ni por qué.

—Piensa en la de historias que podrás contarles a tus nietos cuando te hagas mayor —bromeó para romper el hielo.

No hizo falta que alzase la mirada para saber que al muchacho no le había hecho especial gracia el comentario.

—Deberíamos irnos ya —apuntó él, con semblante serio.

—Sí —respondió. Apagó el lector y fue a su habitación. Regresó con dos paraguas en la mano—. Dicen que va a llover. Habrá que ir preparados.

Le lanzó uno al chico, que se quedó observándolo intentando averiguar cómo funcionaba.

—Te lo mostraré cuando estemos fuera. Dicen que trae mala suerte...

—¡Lo conseguí! —exclamó él.

—... abrirlos dentro de casa. Genial, ahora has contaminado mi piso.

Se pusieron unas sudaderas para resguardarse del creciente frío y salieron a la calle.

—Hacía mucho que no veía unas nubes tan grises —comentó Serena, frotándose los brazos con preocupación—. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto nerviosismo.

—Démonos prisa. ¿Está muy lejos?

—No, sígueme.

Bajo la amenazadora mirada del cielo encapotado, Serena y Darién se perdieron por las inmensas calles de la ciudad con la creciente brisa siguiéndoles los pasos. Los altos edificios parecían advertirles de que lo que estaban haciendo era peligroso y que dieran media vuelta, o al menos ésa era la sensación que Serena tenía. Se obligó a concentrarse en el camino y cinco minutos más tarde dejaron atrás aquella zona tan poblada para darse de bruces con la florida entrada de la Reserva del Dodo.

Haruca regresó a Tempus Fugit para armarse y llevar a cabo la siguiente parte del plan. Para no levantar sospechas, los protovids contaban con un acceso privado, ajeno al que utilizaban los empleados habituales de la empresa, por donde podían acceder directamente a los últimos pisos. Se encontraba en uno de los laterales del inmenso edificio y permanecía oculto entre dos columnas estratégicamente situadas.

Haruca colocó su mano sobre la placa táctil que había junto a la puerta y entró en la pequeña estancia con un ascensor al fondo. Le dio al botón de llamada y aguardó, impaciente.

Le parecía inaudito pensar que por un trabajo tan sencillo como el que estaba realizando le fueran a entregar lo que más ansiaba en el mundo entero. La sonrisa se extendía por su rostro cuando sonó el timbre de aviso y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. En su interior, Rubeus aguardaba apoyado descuidadamente contra la pared. Debía de venir de los laboratorios inferiores.

—¿Subes o qué? —le increpó con desgana.

Haruca se metió dentro sin decir nada y apretó el botón correspondiente al piso donde estaba su habitación.

—Así que de cacería, ¿eh? —dijo el otro.

—De algo tendremos que vivir —replicó Haruca sin tan siquiera volverse.

Rubeus se rió sin ganas.

—Deberías tomar ejemplo de Mimet o de mí...

—No, gracias.

—Lo que nos ofrece ese tirano de Black a cambio del asqueroso trabajo que le hacemos es una miseria comparado con lo que otros... pagarían.

Haruca contuvo el aliento. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Aguardó a calmarse y después comentó con fingido desinterés:

—Dudo que nadie quiera comercializar con Futuros, ni que tengan la tecnología necesaria para implantarlos.

—Duda cuanto quieras y permanece ignorante a lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Pero debo reconocer que no nos vendría mal alguien como tú en el equipo...

Haruca se volvió con una ceja alzada.

—¿De qué equipo me hablas?

«Ding».

—Vaya, parece que te bajas aquí.

Los dos protovidentes se miraron: Rubeus con una sonrisa de superioridad, Haruca con el ceño fruncido. Si lo que buscaba era desconcertarle, lo había conseguido.

—Nos vemos en la cena, compañero —canturreó el otro al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban.

Haruca se quedó unos segundos parado en mitad del pasillo antes de marcharse corriendo a su habitación.

¿Estaría hablando en serio?, se preguntó mientras sacaba de un cajón el maletín en el que guardaba el rifle. Rubeus era un verdadero gallito y no desaprovechaba nunca la oportunidad de fanfarronear delante de quien fuera, pero, ¿podía su ego llegar tan lejos?

Lo que había insinuado era algo extremadamente serio. Que alguien estuviera comprando Futuros sin el consentimiento de Tempus Fugit era tan insólito como que algún protovidente se los estuviera cediendo. Principalmente por el hecho de que nadie estaba al tanto de las prácticas que la empresa llevaba a cabo de manera fraudulenta. ¡Y mucho menos que contase con los conocimientos para llevarlo a cabo! ¿O sí?

Dejó el maletín sobre la cama y comprobó que todas las piezas estuvieran en su sitio.

¿Y qué había querido decir con eso de que no les vendría mal en el equipo? ¿Qué equipo? De ser todo aquello cierto, ¿cuántos de sus compañeros estarían enterados? Y, más aún, ¿qué debía hacer él? ¿Comentárselo a Zafiro? ¿Investigarlo por su cuenta? ¿O simplemente dejarlo pasar y olvidar aquella superflua conversación que había mantenido con Rubeus?

Se guardó una caja de munición en el bolsillo de la gabardina y salió a toda prisa.

Ahora no podía entretenerse con aquellas historias: tenía una misión que cumplir y una Esencia que cobrar. Si de verdad todo aquello no era una invención y alguien no sólo había descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de Tempus Fugit, sino que encima se estaba beneficiando a su costa, ya tendría tiempo de investigarlo en cuanto acabase con el encargo.

Serena se acercó a la máquina de las entradas y pagó dos pases de un día. Le cedió uno a Darién y le explicó cómo insertarlo en la ranura que había junto a la puerta de cristal para que le permitiesen el paso. Una vez que estuvo dentro de la pequeña cabina, los detectores de armas la analizaron de arriba abajo antes de que el segundo panel le permitiese la entrada a la Reserva.

— ¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Darién al salir, sin apartar la mirada de la extraña cabina.

—Es una manera de prevenir que nadie entre armado en el recinto —le explicó.

— ¿Y qué me ha hecho para saberlo?

—Te han... visto desnudo sin quitarte la ropa —respondió, intentando ser lo más clara posible y consiguiendo que el muchacho se alterase todavía más—. No tienes de qué preocuparte; nadie lo va a ver. Y si lo piensas bien, tampoco es nada malo: los atentados con armas se han reducido drásticamente desde que los instalaron.

—Sigo sin estar convencido... —masculló Darién antes de seguirla hasta un mapa digital que mostraba la Reserva completa.

Mientras estudiaba el holograma, Serena se sorprendió de lo diferentes que habían sido su reacción y la de Darién al ser analizados. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto algo natural que la examinasen sin su consentimiento en una situación tan corriente como la de visitar un zoológico?

—Me encantaría poder ayudarte, pero no sé lo que buscamos.

Serena tecleó la palabra «elefantes» en la pantalla que había junto al mapa y al instante se iluminó un recuadro a su derecha y el camino que debían seguir para llegar hasta allí. Tras memorizar el recorrido, se pusieron en marcha. El suelo de gravilla rojiza sobre el que andaban parecía estar recubierto de goma.

La Reserva del Dodo, al igual que las demás, estaba dividida en dos secciones bien diferenciadas: la primera era un hermoso jardín que contenía multitud de especies vegetales extintas en cualquier otro lugar y donde, de vez en cuando, los cuidadores soltaban a los animales. La segunda era el profundo y vasto edificio de hormigón maquillado que los terrenos guardaban en el centro.

Tras la Inundación, los Gobiernos se reunieron para decidir cómo proteger a todas las especies que habían sobrevivido a la catástrofe. Ese fue el origen de las Reservas; se ordenó que todas las ciudades, además de jardines en las azoteas de los edificios, contaran con una y que en su interior se guardara y se protegiera un número de especies limitado según el espacio disponible y las características del lugar. Por lo demás, no importaba el clima al que habían estado acostumbrados los animales hasta entonces o la vegetación que los hubiera rodeado: todo se crearía de manera artificial para obtener las condiciones idóneas. Y en lo más profundo de cada una de esas Arcas ancladas, existía un enorme tonel de agua dulce para las especies propias del medio.

A Serena le resultaba imposible imaginar otra realidad en la que las criaturas morasen a sus anchas por el mundo entero sin necesidad de que los humanos velasen por su vida. Aquello no eran más que recuerdos almacenados en los archivos digitales de la Red.

Darién, por otro lado, miraba a su alrededor sobrecogido, abrumado y secretamente fascinado. En su tiempo, la naturaleza lo cubría todo. Las personas parecían extranjeros en mundo que no les pertenecía y en el que intentaban amoldarse para no perecer. Pero aquél... aquél era un lugar completamente diferente, construido enteramente de hormigón asfalto, y en el cual los hombres habían ganado la batalla, arrinconando a la naturaleza para que rezase sus últimas plegarias antes de morir.

¿Era un paso adelante o hacia atrás? Sí, era terrible que los bosques ya no existieran, pero que sólo con dar un paseo pudieras contemplar tal variedad de árboles, plantas y flores era un lujo difícil de ignorar. Y con todo...

—¿Cómo se ha llegado a esto? —preguntó a Serena en un susurro, como si temiera molestar a alguna criatura.

—Supongo que una vez que ya no quedaba más mundo que destruir, tuvimos que convertirnos en héroes e intentar salvar todo lo que se pudiera —arguyó.

Darién suspiró abatido.

—Me da pena pensar que el mundo que conozco va a terminar siendo... así.

—No le des tantas vueltas. Está claro que ni tú ni tus coetáneos tuvisteis la culpa; fue la avaricia del hombre que os precedió la que nos ha traído a la situación actual —después añadió—: Y no creo que sea buena idea que cuando vuelvas a tu tiempo hables demasiado de lo que has visto aquí, o te tomarán por loco.

—Si vuelvo... —se limitó a decir él, con una sonrisa amarga.

Serena no supo qué responder. Acababan de llegar al parterre exterior dedicado a los elefantes. Dos enormes ejemplares vagaban con parsimonia alrededor del estanque artificial que les habían preparado.

—¿Son... reales? —preguntó el muchacho, anonadado.

—Ya lo creo —respondió ella, divertida por su repentino cambio de humor y el modo en que observaba a los animales. Por un momento le envidió: ¿cómo sería ver por primera vez una criatura semejante?

Se dio una vuelta por el lugar, en busca de Omega. Debería estar allí para entonces. Miró su reloj y vio que habían pasado escasos tres minutos de la hora acordada. ¿Se habría retrasado? ¿Se habría marchado ya? ¿La dejaría plantada?

De pronto un pitido resquebrajó el silencio de la Reserva. La muchacha se volvió hacia Darién y éste buscó a su alrededor.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Parece un teléfono —se sacó el suyo del bolsillo y comprobó que estaba en silencio.

Darién siguió el estridente sonido hasta unos matorrales. Con cierto reparo metió las manos hasta tocar algo frío y duro. Antes de que sacase el teléfono móvil del todo, Serena ya se encontraba allí. En la pantalla, las palabras «Número desconocido» parpadeaban al ritmo del pitido.

Los dos se miraron antes de descolgar.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella con el auricular pegado a la oreja.

—Has llegado tarde —respondió una voz codificada, como de robot, al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Omega?

—¿Quién si no?

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya te has ido?

—No estaba seguro de si aparecerías.

La muchacha miró a su alrededor al sentirse observada.

—Ya ves que sí —respondió con semblante serio—. A diferencia de ti.

—No creo que me necesites: estás muy bien acompañada. ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novio? Parece extranjero...

Serena miró de soslayo a Darién, que se mantenía a su lado con el ceño fruncido ignorante de la conversación. No tenía que haberlo traído.

—¿Es una... trampa? —preguntó. El silencio que se había instaurado en la Reserva comenzaba a ser claustrofóbico).

—¡En absoluto! Sólo quería saber quién estaba tomándose tantas molestias en investigar y denunciar la Plaga por la red. Debo reconocer que me has sorprendido.

—¿Porque soy una mujer?

—No, porque eres una cría.

Serena se mordió la lengua al tiempo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Voy a colgar.

—Hazlo. Ya tengo lo que quería.

Darién vio la turbación en su mirada y se dio la vuelta en busca de quien los estuviera espiando.

—¿Para qué me pediste que quedáramos?

La voz soltó una carcajada antes de responder:

—Bueno, las circunstancias se han complicado y necesitaba comprobar que no estaba tratando con quien no debía.

—¿Y te has convencido ahora que me has visto? ¿Piensas dejar de esconderte?

—No, por el momento —confesó.

El muchacho se alejó de su compañera para husmear por la zona.

—;Ni siquiera vas a decirme tu nombre?

—¿Estás intentando ganar tiempo para que tu amigo me encuentre?

El corazón de Serena se saltó un latido. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Y por qué no colgaba de una maldita vez?

—Si intentas algo... —no supo cómo continuar la amenaza—. ¡Tú estás tan metido en esto como yo! Te... ¡te denunciaré!

—¿Y qué dirás? ¿Que mi nick es Omega? Buena suerte.

La muchacha se mordió los labios, girando sobre sí misma

—¿A qué viene este comportamiento?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Necesitaba estar seguro de con quién estaba trabajando. Ahora que ya lo sé, podré seguir ayudándote en tu vendetta personal contra la Plaga.

—¡He descubierto algo nuevo sobre ella! —dijo, desesperada por mantenerle al teléfono mientras Darién se alejaba en s busca.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿El qué?

—No es natural. Alguien la provoca —después dijo en murmullo—: Y sé quién es.

—¡Bien por ti! Veo que vas avanzando.

—¿No quieres saber quién está detrás?

—Oh, no me malinterpretes. Yo ya lo sé.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejar caer el aparato.

—Y, escucha, te recomiendo que no lo menciones por Y menos por Internet. Al menos hasta que tengas alguna prueba. Porque de eso no tienes, ¿verdad? —Tras unos segundos añadió—: Lo imaginaba.

—¿Cómo puedes saber quién está detrás? —preguntó ella ignorándole—. ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Cálmate y escucha...

—¡No! ¡No quiero seguir escuchándote, seas quien se —Darién regresó corriendo al escucharla gritar—. Me has ganado y no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. No sé qué sacabas tú de todo esto, pero dudo que vuelva a pedirte nada. Ya me las apañaré sin ti.

— ¿Estás segura?

Serena asintió en silencio, ¿qué más daba?

—De acuerdo —respondió el otro—. En ese caso, una última sugerencia: deberías cambiar de atuendo.

—¿No te gusta cómo voy? —preguntó con sorna, mirándose distraída la falda negra y las medias de rayas blancas y negras por encima de las anchas botas que calzaba. No se esperaba aquel comentario.

—Me es indiferente. Pero si no quieres llamar tanto la atención, te recomiendo que empieces por vestir como una persona corriente.

Serena no lo soportó más y cortó la comunicación. Después tiró el teléfono a la basura recicladora más cercana que encontró y, mientras la trituradora interna despedazaba el aparato, llamó a Darién.

—Nos largamos. ¿Has visto algo?

—No había nadie. ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó, inseguro.

—Nada. Ha sido una completa pérdida de tiempo —respondió, con voz ronca y acelerando el paso—. Debería haberte hecho caso y no venir. Maldita sea.

El muchacho miró a su espalda, esperando descubrir una sombra persiguiéndolos.

— ¿Crees que podría ser...?

— ¿De Tempus Fugit? Lo dudo. ¿Qué sentido habría tenido entonces toda la ayuda que me ha prestado?

— ¿Entonces?

— ¡Entonces sólo quería ganar ventaja! —exclamó, enfadada—. Hasta hace un rato yo no era para él más que un maldito nombre en la pantalla del ordenador. Ahora tengo aspecto y voz. Y no quiero hablar del tema por el momento, si no te importa.

Darién guardó silencio. No quería enfadarla todavía más, pero esperaba que la próxima vez le escuchase.

Llegaron a la salida de la Reserva precisamente cuando la alerta de lluvia saltaba en el recinto. Los paneles digitales que hasta entonces habían contenido información sobre las distintas especies, comenzaron a parpadear con el mismo aviso:

**ALERTA DE TORMENTA.**

**POR FAVOR, ABANDONE EL RECINTO**

**POR LA PUERTA MÁS CERCANA. GRACIAS POR**

**VISITARNOS Y VUELVA PRONTO.**

— ¿Qué pone? —preguntó Darién.

—Que tenemos un problema, básicamente —respondió ella.

Las primeras gotas empezaron a caer justo cuando llegaban a la calle. La muchacha se apresuró a abrir el paraguas y a cobijarse bajo él. Cuando conminó a Darién a imitarla con cierto nerviosismo, el muchacho se la quedó mirando como si no entendiese lo que le decía.

— ¿Estás loco?

—Pero si es sólo... lluvia —replicó él, alzando las manos hacia el cielo gris.

Serena le miró aterrada.

—Deberíamos irnos corriendo —insistió.

Darién soltó una carcajada. La llovizna arreciaba por momentos.

— ¿No te gusta? —preguntó, con el pelo mojado.

—¡Claro que no! —le espetó ella, echando a andar con prisa. Darién la siguió detrás, trotando.

—¡Pues a mí me encanta! —exclamó, quitándose la sudadera para sentir el agua en sus brazos desnudos.

—Has perdido un tornillo... —Serena tuvo que reprimir una risotada al verle tan alegre de repente cuando ella estaba asustada. Pero él no lo entendía... no veía la lluvia como ella. ¿Y si aquel aguacero era sólo el comienzo de una segunda Inundación y terminaba convirtiéndose en una tormenta provocadora de un ciclón que volviese a asolar Nuevomundo? La joven aceleró el paso.

—¡Venga, Serena! —gritó él por encima del estruendoso repiqueteo. Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, Darién pasó a su lado y le arrancó el paraguas de la mano.

—¡¿Pero qué haces? ¡Devuélvemelo ahora mismo! —gritó ella, encolerizada.

—¡Tendrás que pillarme si quieres que te lo devuelva! —le retó, pegando un salto y alejándose todavía más.

La muchacha soltó un gruñido y salió tras él, indiferente a los charcos en los que sus botas se iban sumergiendo.

—¡Ven aquí! —la lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, pero Serena no se dio cuenta, ni tampoco de que el agua le caía por todo el pelo y la frente, hasta que logró cazar al chico. E incluso entonces, tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta de que ya no estaba enfadada y de que sonreía.

—Te tengo... —le dijo, sin darle ninguna importancia.

Él la miró, separados sólo por la insistente cortina de agua.

—¿Quieres que te lo devuelva? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Por respuesta, Serena alzó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Después respiró hondo y abrió los brazos como le había visto hacer a él. Darién la imitó y soltó un grito con todas sus fuerzas. El alarido se fundió con los truenos, llevándose consigo la preocupación, el agobio, el miedo y la tristeza de los últimos días. Serena se le unió con un aullido que fue creciendo por segundos hasta transformarse en una risa incontrolada. Comenzó a girar sobre sí misma sin importarle la imagen que debía dar y no paró hasta quedarse sin aire.

La tormenta barría la tierra formando charcos por todos lados, pero Serena había dejado de prestarle atención en favor de los ojos azules de Darién, que la miraban de una manera diferente. Él dio un paso al frente y le agarró las manos. Las gotas se escurrieron por su piel al tiempo que acercaba su rostro y cerraba los ojos. Todas las dudas, las preguntas y los inconvenientes se disiparon cuando sus labios cortaron la manta de lluvia y se fundieron en un beso. La misión, Tempus Fugit y el pasado quedaron relegados a un oscuro rincón de la conciencia mientras se perdían en las caricias del otro.

Allí permanecieron durante los siguientes minutos. Sus dedos dibujando el rostro del otro, la mano de él alrededor de su nuca, la respiración acompasándose con los latidos contrarios. Nada importaba en ese momento, pero ni de aquello fueron conscientes.

Cuando se separaron, los dos sonreían con cierta inquietud reflejada en los ojos del otro. Sin decir una palabra, Darién abrió el paraguas que llevaba y acercó a Serena a su cuerpo para cobijarla debajo antes de ponerse en marcha de regreso a casa.

Ella se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Darién y en un momento de lucidez se preguntó cómo había podido temer durante toda su vida algo tan hermoso como la lluvia... y qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Entraron en el portal del edificio calados hasta los huesos, dejando un charco a su alrededor. Decidieron subir andando en lugar de tomar el ascensor. Una vez que llegaron al piso, Serena sacó del bolsillo la llave de casa y fue a meterla en la cerradura cuando descubrió que la puerta estaba abierta.

—Darién —dijo, saliendo de golpe del estado de euforia que la había invadido—, ¿nos hemos dejado la puerta abierta al salir?

El chico dejó de sonreír y miró con preocupación la rendija.

—Que yo sepa, no. Tú saliste la última y yo llamé al ascensor mientras echabas el candado.

—Alguien ha estado aquí —determinó Serena en un susurro.

—O todavía no se ha ido —musitó el chico con voz grave.

Ella se alejó de la puerta y se fue hacia las escaleras.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía? —preguntó.

—¿Una especie de... soldados?, no creo que sea lo más conveniente estando yo aquí.

—No, tienes razón. Lo mejor será averiguar si hay alguien dentro y hacernos cargo de él —¿sería Omega?, ¿los habría seguido hasta allí?—. No puedo dejar todas mis pertenencias ahí dentro. Demasiados años de investigación que...

En ese instante el suelo dentro del piso crujió bajo las pisadas de alguien. Los dos se miraron y asintieron.

—Tenemos que armarnos —susurró la chica, intentando controlar el temblor que sentía por culpa de la humedad y del miedo

Darién subió al siguiente descansillo de la escalera y se armo con unas macetas de cerámica en las que reposaban algunas plantas de plástico.

—¿Te sirve esto?

Serena agarró una de ellas con las dos manos y juntos entraron en el piso. La chica le dio al interruptor de la luz, pero alguien había cortado la corriente.

—Maldita sea... —masculló.

Entonces escucharon una respiración tranquila que provenia del salón. Avanzaron a tientas, sabiendo que quien estuviese observándolos los vería perfectamente recortados contra la luz del pasillo.

Serena escudriñó la oscuridad intentando descubrir al intruso que se ocultaba en las sombras.

—Soltad eso antes de que alguien se haga daño —dijo una voz.

Serena soltó un grito y casi dejó caer la maceta. Darién agarró aún más fuerte la suya.

—No tengáis miedo —aquella voz... Serena la conocía.

— ¿Profesor? ¿Profesor Moon? —Preguntó incrédula—. ¿Es usted?

—Haced lo que os digo y venid hasta aquí arrastrándoos por el suelo.

Serena se aguantó las ganas de soltar una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? ¿Cómo ha entrado?

—Todo tiene una explicación. Confía en mí y venid hasta aquí en cuclillas, por favor. No tenemos demasiado tiempo —añadió al ver que no se movían.

Serena y Darién se miraron sin ver demasiado y finalmente obedecieron. Dejaron las macetas en el suelo.

—Os están vigilando —dijo entonces el profesor Moon.

— ¿A nosotros? ¿Quién? —preguntó Serena, como si no se le ocurriesen opciones: ¿El hacker? ¿Alguien de Tempus Fugit? ¿Uno de esos tipos de negro?

—Alguien desde el otro lado de la calle. En el edifico de enfrente.

Serena intentó ver algo a través de las cortinas corridas, pero estaba todo demasiado oscuro.

—Está esperando a que encendáis la luz para pegaros un tiro, por eso he cortado la corriente. Seguramente os haya visto entrar en el edificio y esté con el dedo en el gatillo. ¿En qué lío te has metido, Serena? ¿Qué es lo que les has robado?

—¿Robado...? ¿A quién? No sé a qué se refiere, profesor —improvisó ella—. Yo no...

—Es por mí —intervino Darién, dejándose de vaguedades.

Artemis miró al muchacho y después a Serena.

—¿Quién es este joven? ¿Y de dónde viene?

Serena reparó entonces en el hecho de que nadie, excepto ella, podía comprender lo que el chico del pasado decía.

—Se... se llama Darién. Y no es de aquí.

El profesor no hizo más preguntas, simplemente dijo:

—Tenéis que marcharos cuanto antes.

—Yo no pienso marcharme de mi casa —replicó la chica, testaruda.

—Han estado vigilándote todo el día, Serena. Vinieron al colegio y robaron tus datos. Quien esté al otro lado no se rendirá hasta haberte metido una bala entre ceja y ceja.

La chica tragó saliva. ¿Al colegio? Entonces no podía ser Omega.

— ¿Cómo vamos a salir sin que nos vea?

—Él todavía espera que entréis, pero en pocos minutos se pondrá nervioso y vendrá a buscaros.

—No...

—Sí, por eso repito que no hay tiempo. Mete en una mochila lo que más te importe y corre. Yo me encargaré del resto.

—No podremos despistarle —se lamentó Serena.

—Ya lo creo que sí. Ahora, manos a la obra.

Serena se arrastró a toda prisa hasta su habitación. Del armario sacó una vieja maleta en la que guardó su ropa y una enorme carpeta en la que se apilaban todos los datos y recortes de prensa que había ido acumulando a lo largo de su investigación. Sacó el ordenador portátil de debajo de la cama y se lo tendió a Darién dentro de su funda con asas. Por último, regresó al salón y metió en el espacio sobrante las pocas fotografías que decoraban el piso y el lector digital.

—Creo que está todo.

—Salid por la puerta y no hagáis ruido.

Darién de repente se quedó quieto.

—¿Qué suena? —preguntó.

La chica no había reparado hasta entonces en el suave pitido que provenía de algún lugar cercano y le repitió la pregunta al profesor.

—Voy a hacer saltar el piso por los aires.

—¡¿Qué? —Exclamó ella, descubriendo en ese momento una diminuta luz roja parpadeando junto a la ventana—. Estará usted hablando en broma, ¿verdad? ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Este piso no es mío! ¿Y el resto de los vecinos? ¿Y si muere alguien?

—¡Es la única forma! —exclamó el profesor, poniéndose en pie. Además, lo he comprobado todo. Será más un susto que una explosión real. Una simple táctica de distracción.

Serena estaba fuera de sus casillas, y el frío que sentía por todo el cuerpo no ponía las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Por qué se está tomando tantas molestias? —Quiso saber—. ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quién es usted en realidad?

«¡Clanch!».

El cristal estalló por los aires cuando varias balas lo atravesaron. Artemis Moon se tiró al suelo con una sorprendente agilidad mientras Darién y Serena se tapaban los oídos.

—¡Saben que estáis dentro! —Dijo el profesor—. ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Largo de aquí! —les instó—. Confiad en mí. Los bomberos llegarán antes de que estéis en la calle, ya los he llamado. ¡Ahora, largo de aquí!

—Pero... —Serena tenía tantas preguntas amontonadas que era incapaz de hacerle ninguna.

—Reuníos conmigo dentro de dos días en esta dirección —sacó de su bolsillo un trozo de papel y se lo entregó a Serena—. Al amanecer. Ahora, marchaos.

La pareja salió a gatas del piso. Mientras uno arrastraba la maleta y la bolsa del portátil, la otra llevaba la bicicleta.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras echaron a correr a toda prisa hasta que la explosión en el piso hizo temblar los cimientos enteros del edificio.

Ambos gritaron.

—Santo Dios... —musitó Darién.

—No podemos pararnos —dijo Serena, obligándose a no mirar hacia arriba.

La nube de humo no tardó en alcanzarlos y antes de llegar al piso inferior, ya se encontraban rodeados por una espesa capa de polvo y escombros. Los vecinos salían de sus casas gritando y con los más pequeños en brazos. Una mujer estuvo a punto de tirar a Darién escaleras abajo cuando salió atropelladamente de su casa dando alaridos.

A cada minuto que pasaba, el aire se iba enrareciendo y era más difícil respirar. Serena sentía la garganta seca y le lloraban los ojos. No quiso pensar en lo que sucedería si no llegaban a la calle a tiempo.

Entonces oyeron las sirenas de los bomberos. Seguramente ya hubiera un equipo de salvamento apagando el fuego y, si todo salía bien, entre ellos, la lluvia y los helicópteros que se vislumbraban por las ventanas, terminarían extinguiéndolo en poco tiempo. La chica se descubrió dando gracias porque existieran las cabinas de teleporte en momentos como aquél en los que la velocidad primaba.

Para cuando llegaron al descansillo, el edificio entero se había convertido en una vorágine de bomberos uniformados, vecinos histéricos que gritaban desesperados y niños que lloraban. La entrada estaba colapsada por oficiales y vecinos que se amontonaban tras las vallas de seguridad puestas para acordonar la zona. La policía gritaba pidiendo que se alejasen y dejasen trabajar mientras que los vecinos chillaban aterrados por tener que abandonar sus casas con la tormenta que estaba cayendo.

—No podemos... salir por ahí —dijo Serena, resollando—, podría estar esperándonos.

—Entonces... ¿qué sugieres? —preguntó Darién.

Un bombero bajaba las escaleras en ese momento, insistiendo en que debían desalojar la entrada.

—Ven, sígueme —Serena agarró del brazo a Darién y cruzaron una puerta lateral que llevaba al trastero del edificio. Apartaron los cubos de basura que había y empujaron una puerta de hierro que daba a la parte trasera. Era una salida de emergencia.

Desde allí escuchaban los gritos y las sirenas amortiguados, aunque el humo lo invadía todo y las luces rojas y azules brillaban por doquier.

—Espero que nadie salga herido... —murmuró Darién, echando a andar tras su amiga.

Serena, por su parte, iba pensando en la misteriosa aparición de su profesor: ¿qué hacía allí? ¿Cómo se había enterado de todo aquello? ¿Por qué había corrido tantos riesgos para protegerla? ¿Qué sabía él de sus investigaciones? Empezaba a cuestionarse quién era en realidad.

— ¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó el chico cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia.

—Al único lugar seguro que conozco... —respondió ella, y echaron a correr.

Haruca se apartó de la mirilla del rifle cuando se produjo la brillante explosión. ¿Qué había sido eso? Las llamas se propagaron rápidamente por el piso que hasta hacía un segundo había estado vigilando.

¿Estaban muertos?

El corazón del protovidente se aceleró ante aquella perspectiva. El polizón tenía que regresar a su tiempo, no morir en el intento.

Golpeó la pared con el puño, enfurecido. Nunca antes había fallado. Jamás se le había escapado una presa. ¿Qué podía haber salido mal? Los había visto entrar, los había visto subir... ¿Quién había hecho estallar por los aires el piso? ¿Quién se le había adelantado?

Sin perder más tiempo, el protovidente se puso a recoger todo lo que había utilizado: el rifle, el trípode, los prismáticos...

De pronto los vio. Se asomó de nuevo al cristal para asegurarse de que no estaba confundido. ¡No! ¡Eran ellos! Serena llevaba la bicicleta mientras que el polizón cargaba con una maleta. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya se habían perdido por las calles colindantes.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclamó, dándose todavía más prisa. Entonces, ¿no había sido un accidente ni un atentado?... ¿Alguien lo habría preparado para distraerle?

«Tendría que haberles disparado mientras iban por la calle —se dijo mientras salía del cuarto en el que se había ocultado y bajaba a grandes saltos la escalera—. Primero una bala a la chica y luego un tranquilizante al polizón. Ni se habrían enterado». Después habría ocultado el cuerpo de la muchacha y se habría llevado al chico. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella no tenía familia y no le importaba a nadie... O al menos eso había creído hasta entonces.

Serena. Aquella muchacha le sonaba de algo, ¿dónde la había visto antes? Tal vez en alguna de sus misiones, o paseando por la calle... No, era de otra cosa, pero ¿de qué?

Las sirenas atronaban por la calle junto a los gritos y los truenos del cielo. Haruca se subió el cuello de la gabardina oscura y corrió hacia donde los había visto por última vez mientras los bomberos y los policías salían en formación de las cabinas de teleporte y lanzaban con sus armas especiales cientos de cápsulas que, al estallar, dejaban salir miles de gotas de agua a presión.

Había perdido una oportunidad de oro para terminar con el trabajo, se repitió. Ahora tendría que correr bajo la intensa lluvia para encontrarlos, amordazar como fuera al chico y acabar con ella. ¿Cómo demonios lo iba a hacer? Se mordió la lengua para no gritar de frustración. Habría sido tan sencillo...

Cuando llegó al siguiente cruce se detuvo. La lluvia se había convertido casi en una pared infranqueable que le impedía ver más allá de unos pocos metros. Giró sobre sí mismo sintiendo cómo la rabia se extendía por su sangre. Todavía persistió unos minutos más en su búsqueda antes de reconocer que los había perdido.

Sus dientes rechinaron tras llegar aquella conclusión. No podía seguir actuando por su cuenta. Tenía que informar a sus superiores. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y marcó la extensión directa al despacho de Zafiro.

—Soy yo —dijo por saludo.

—¿Has terminado ya? ¿Qué has descubierto? Te dijimos que necesitábamos informes regulares.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero he estado ocupado —tragó saliva y añadió—: Los he encontrado. El nombre de la chica es Serena Tsukino. Va al colegio de la calle Lañe, dieciséis años. Vive en un piso alquilado en el número 324 de la avenida Transversal.

—¿Has capturado al chico? —pregunto Zafiro, indiferente al resto de la información.

—No, señor... Se me han escapado.

— ¿Qué? —el protovidente bufó, enfurecido—. ¿Los dos? ¿Cómo has dejado que se te escapasen? Maldita sea —silencio—-. Vuelve inmediatamente a las oficinas y espera en tu habitación. Envíanos toda la información que tengas y no hagas nada más hasta que te lo digamos.

—Sí, señor.

La comunicación se cortó y, con el corazón palpitándole atropelladamente, Haruca entró en la primera cabina de teleporte que encontró.

No quería pensar en Neflyte ni en su repentina desaparición, pero era incapaz de controlarse. ¿Le harían a él lo mismo, fuera lo que fuese, por haber cometido ese fallo?

Aquella estúpida niña le había metido en un lío muy gordo.

Encontrarla se había convertido en algo personal.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11**

**El presente sólo se forma del pasado, **

**y lo que se encuentra en el efecto estaba ya en la causa.**

**HENRY BERGSON**

Llevaban más de tres horas andando sin detenerse y todavía les quedaba un buen trecho. Tras salir del edificio en llamas, Serena había tenido la ocurrencia de esconderse en el interior de otro cercano durante al menos veinte minutos, por si alguien les seguía los pasos.

Hacía rato que habían dejado los altos edificios de la ciudad atrás y ahora se guiaban por la escasa luz que la luna proyectaba en el camino de grava embarrado. Aquella zona estaba empezando a ser edificada, pero por el momento no era más que un paisaje yermo y un tanto desolado. Al menos la tormenta se había aplacado hasta desvanecerse tan repentinamente como había llegado.

En cuanto vieron que no llovería más por el momento sacaron algo de ropa y la cambiaron por la que llevaban puesta. El viento no parecía querer arreciar e ir empapados sólo dificultaba su avance.

La cabeza de Darién iba dando tumbos al ritmo de la pesada maleta. Serena caminaba a su lado agarrando cada vez con menos precisión el manillar de la bicicleta. El descuidado terreno y los numerosos badenes y elevaciones que lo decoraban habían conseguido hacerles tropezar más de una vez. La falta de sueño comenzaba a hacer mella en ellos.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó el chico al ver la cara de agotamiento de Serena.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —respondió Serena—. Además, estamos a punto de llegar.

El lugar al que se dirigían se encontraba alejado de la urbe, pero al menos estarían seguros y podrían refugiarse durante los siguientes días en los que todo el mundo la estaría buscando por prender fuego a su piso.

Por fin les había dado un buen motivo a sus vecinos para odiarla exacerbadamente. ¿Qué haría ahora? Tendría que inventar una explicación, mencionar a un grupo terrorista, quizás. ¿Cómo iba a explicar los motivos por los que alguien habría querido instalar una bomba en su piso?... Sin duda todos los vecinos pensarían que, fuera por lo que fuese, había sido culpa suya.

« ¡Sabíamos que un día ocurriría!», diría la vecina de arriba que tanto la odiaba. « ¡Esa niña no es normal y al final hemos tenido que pagar nosotros las consecuencias!», añadiría el vecino del primero. « ¡Y cómo viste!», gritaría su mujer...

Serena sonrió amargamente. No, volver no podía volver, pero estaba segura de que ninguno la olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto a la gente confiar en ella? ¿Por la ropa negra? ¿Por su bicicleta? ¡¿Y a ellos qué les importaba? ¿Les hacía algún daño? No, no y no... Y sin embargo seguían empeñados en tratarla de ese modo.

Echó un vistazo de soslayo a Darién, que andaba lentamente a su lado. Había llegado a creerse todo lo que decían de ella, pero él le había demostrado que no era tan horrible como parecía.

—Oye —le dijo. Darién levantó la mirada y sonrió cansado—. Ya estamos cerca. Mira.

Serena señaló con el dedo al frente. Bajo la tenue luz de la luna se desdibujaban las siluetas de casas y edificios bajos.

— ¿Es allí? —preguntó el chico.

—Sí.

Con el ánimo renovado, cruzaron lo que les faltaba de aquel desamparado desierto y llegaron a la primera línea de hogares.

—Estas casas... —murmuró Darién— se parecen más a la mía.

—Sí, también se parecen más a la mía —respondió Serena—. La que buscamos está detrás de aquéllas —señaló.

Anduvieron entre las casas por una carretera tan ancha como las de antaño. Sólo la acera ya era más grande que algunas de las calles que actualmente existían en la ciudad.

Parecía un pueblo fantasma: no había niños corriendo en los jardines delanteros de las casas, ni tampoco mujeres mirando por las ventanas. Algunas puertas estaban tapiadas con tablones. Había cristales en el suelo, la mitad de las farolas estaban rotas o sin bombilla y la otra mitad brillaban tan débilmente que, más que alumbrar, hacían más evidentes la oscuridad y el deterioro de las casas. La única cabina de teleporte, nueva y deslumbrante, se veía fuera de lugar en aquel paisaje.

Avanzando con la bicicleta por esa calle, Serena volvió a recordar el pasado en el que formaba parte de una familia feliz.

Esas mismas farolas, esos mismos árboles que decoraban los pequeños jardines, esos corroídos columpios la habían visto crecer desde que era un bebé. Allí había aprendido a andar, a hablar y también a leer y a escribir. Allí tuvo amigos con los que jugaba y corría. Allí supo una vez qué era ser feliz. Pero, como siempre, el tiempo se lo fue arrebatando todo hasta no dejarle nada más que recuerdos. Y hasta eso había empezado a desvanecerse.

La casa a la que se dirigían era la única de toda la manzana con luz en las ventanas. Era un chalet pequeño de dos pisos con el tejado en punta. El jardín estaba precioso en comparación con los que tenía a su alrededor. Alguien había plantado un rosal cerca de las escaleras de la entrada y un cerezo junto a la valla.

—Es aquí —anunció Serena, deteniéndose frente a la pequeña valla blanca que delimitaba el jardín.

—¿Nos esperan? —preguntó Darién un tanto incómodo.

—No, no nos esperan —replicó la chica, abriendo la portezuela y entrando.

Darién la siguió a cierta distancia. ¿De quién era esa hermosa casa? ¿Querrían implicarse tanto en su problema como lo había hecho Serena? ¿Terminaría ardiendo también ese vecindario?

La chica dejó la bicicleta apoyada en las escaleras y llamó a la puerta con los nudillos. Se la veía nerviosa. No dejaba de alisarse la ropa y el pelo, como si intentase borrar alguna prueba incriminatoria.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Darién dio un paso hacia atrás asustado y sobrecogido ante la mujer que veía. En lo primero en que se fijó fue en que su piel era oscura como un tizón. Tenía el pelo rizado suelto y los labios más gruesos que él había visto jamás. Sus ojos blancos destacaban sobre su faz como dos luceros encendidos. Era dos cabezas más alta que él y casi tan ancha como el dintel de la puerta. Por último, el muchacho reparó en el enorme rodillo que enarbolaba en una mano.

—¿Quién está...? —gritó la mujer, que de pronto se quedó callada.

—Hola, tía Mo —saludó Serena con un hilo de voz.

La expresión de la mujer, en un primer momento agresiva y peligrosa, se transformó en otra incrédula y emocionada cuando reconoció a la chica que esperaba frente a ella.

—¿Serena? —preguntó—. ¿Eres tú?

Por respuesta, ella se lanzó a sus brazos y la rodeó con los suyos, echándose a llorar como una niña pequeña.

La mujer respondió al abrazo y Darién vio que también ella estaba llorando. Pensaba en retirarse para dejarles intimidad justo cuando se secó las lágrimas y le vio.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —preguntó.

—Yo... Disculpadme, soy...

—Es mi amigo, tía Mo: Darién —se apresuró a responder ella, ante el desconcierto de la mujer.

Tía Mo enarcó una poblada ceja.

—Un amigo, ¿eh? ¿Extranjero?

Ella asintió, esperando que el calor que sentía de pronto no se reflejara en sus mejillas. La mujer asintió no sin cierta extrañeza y sonrió.

—¡Ay, mi niña! ¡Estás viva! Pensé que... —no terminó la frase—. En la maravisión salió el edificio en el que vivías. ¡Ardía por completo! Salieron vecinos diciendo que tú habías sido la causante del fuego, después pusieron una foto tuya y dijeron que no... que no se sabía si habías fallecido o si habías conseguido escapar.

—No te creas todo lo que sale por la mará, tía Mo —dijo Serena.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo.

—Estás tan cambiada —comentó—. ¡Esa ropa...! ¡Y ese pelo! ¡Parece que vienes de la guerra! Tienes que contarme qué ha sucedido —bromeó.

—Ya sabes lo poco que me gustan los convencionalismos —dijo ella, terminando la frase con un bostezo.

—Soy una desconsiderada. Pasad, vamos, pasad los dos, ¡debéis de estar agotados!

La mujer agarró con firmeza la maleta y la metió en casa sin ningún esfuerzo. Serena y Darién fueron detrás.

El recibidor daba al salón, amueblado con una mesa grande, un par de sillas y un sofá en el que presumiblemente se encontraría tía Mo cuando llamaron a la puerta. La maravisión estaba encendida y en ella se podían ver imágenes del incendio. Darién escuchó antes de que la mujer lo apagase que habían conseguido extinguirlo y que no había habido víctimas mortales.

—Tú dormirás en el salón —le dijo a Darién sin admitir un no por respuesta—-. Y tú —añadió señalando a Serena—, tienes tu habitación como la dejaste.

«¿Su habitación?». Darién se volvió con mirada interrogativa, pero Serena le estaba diciendo algo en voz baja a tía Mo y no la veía. La mujer asintió, le respondió algo y luego subieron juntas al piso de arriba.

Darién se quedó en ropa interior, se tumbó en el sofá y se arropó con la manta. Antes de que le diese tiempo a pensar que aquel sofá era más cómodo que el del piso de Serena, se había quedado dormido.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la casa quedó a oscuras.

Alguien estaba llorando.

Darién se frotó los ojos, desorientado, y vio que ya había amanecido en el exterior. Se estiró como un gato, forzando todos los músculos del cuerpo y luego se quedó sentado. Entonces volvió a escuchar el lamento.

Con el oído atento, se puso los pantalones y se dirigió a la escalera. Sí, provenía de arriba.

Inseguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, fue subiendo peldaño a peldaño hasta llegar a un pasillo oscuro en el que había cuatro puertas. Agudizó el oído y descubrió que se trataba de Serena.

Abrió la puerta más cercana a la escalera intentando que no chirriase y se asomó por la rendija. En un principio creyó que se había confundido, al ver en la penumbra la sombra de una cama ocupada por una persona que dormía, pero después se dio cuenta de que ella estaba también allí, hecha un ovillo en un sillón junto a la ventana.

—¿Serena...? —peguntó en un murmullo.

La chica se secó rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga y se aclaró la garganta.

—Di... dime, ¿querías algo? —se puso de pie para darle la espalda. Después corrió un poco las cortinas—. Es muy temprano, ¿te he... despertado?

—Oh, no, no... —se apresuró a replicar—. Me cuesta conciliar el sueño, ya lo sabes.

Darién echó un vistazo rápido a la cama antes de salir detrás de su amiga. Bajo las mantas, sin inmutarse por la repentina luz que entraba por la ventana, dormía plácidamente un hombre adulto con barba rala y pelo canoso.

Serena cerró la puerta, un tanto incómoda, y bajó con Darién al salón.

—Ese hombre... —se atrevió a decir el chico.

—Sí, es mi padre.

—No sabía que él también... Lo siento.

Serena apartó la manta con la que había dormido Darién y se sentó en el sofá.

—No tienes que disculparte. —¿Él también está... enfermo? ¿Como mi madre? La chica asintió.

—Le atacó la Plaga hace dos años.

«Después de que mi madre muriese, me trajo aquí. Mi padre detestaba... detesta los inmensos edificios que ahora llenan las ciudades. Tuvo suerte de que tía Mo nos acogiese en una zona como ésta, en la que el terreno es tan complicado que tardarán unos cuantos años en reconstruirla.

—¿Es familia tuya realmente? —preguntó Darién, recordando a la mujer negra.

Serena sonrió.

—No, es una buena amiga de la familia. Cuando mi madre murió, decidió que mi padre no sería capaz de cuidar de mí como debería y que no podía crecer sin una mujer en la casa —Darién se rió entre dientes—, por lo que nos acogió sin reservas —Serena se quedó en silencio reflexionando antes de proseguir—. Algunas noches oía llorar a mi padre desde mi habitación, ¿sabes? Lamentarse porque mamá se hubiera ido para siempre. En susurros se preguntaba qué iba a hacer conmigo. Qué sería de nosotros. Yo aguardaba una respuesta tanto como él, pero por mucho que repetía la pregunta, jamás la obtuvo. Y una noche, simplemente, dejé de esperarla.

Serena trago saliva y se le vidriaron los ojos.

—El cambio fue tan repentino... —dijo en un susurro—. Mi padre había empezado a dormir poco y a pasarse encerrado en su despacho más tiempo del habitual. Cuando yo le preguntaba qué hacía, él me pedía que le dejase trabajar y que no le molestase. Tía Mo se encargó de cuidarme y criarme como si fuera su propia hija. Veía a mi padre, claro, pero sólo en algunas comidas y por la mañana, antes de irme al colegio. El resto del día lo pasaba encerrado en su despacho y yo en mi habitación.

Darién no sabía qué decir. Le era difícil imaginar la vida sin sus padres.

—El tiempo fue pasando —continuó Serena— y yo fui creciendo. Con diez años intenté pedirle que jugase conmigo por última vez. Con doce años dejé de preocuparme porque no me hiciera caso. Había días enteros en los que no nos veíamos ni una vez. Si él no se molestaba en saludar, pensaba, yo tampoco debería preocuparme... aunque no lo creía realmente.

»Una mañana me levanté de especial malhumor. Mi cumpleaños había sido el día anterior y mi padre ni siquiera se había acordado. Aguanté hasta la noche para que me felicitase, rezando porque estuviese dejándolo para el último momento.

Cuando escuché que salía de su despacho y subía las escaleras pensé que entraría directamente en mi cuarto y me desearía un feliz cumpleaños. Pero no fue así. Se metió en su habitación y no salió hasta la hora del desayuno. Aquel primer día con trece años lo estrené lanzando un tazón de leche contra la pared y gritándole lo mucho que le odiaba y lo mal padre que era. Después, me encerré en mi cuarto y no salí por mucho que él quiso pedirme disculpas. Decía que por fin había dado con la solución, que había terminado todo. Que cuando regresase de la ciudad volvería a ser el mismo de antes, volvería a leerme cuentos y a jugar conmigo. Yo le grité desde mi habitación que ya era demasiado mayor para los cuentos, y que antes que jugar con él, me pasaría el resto de la vida sola en una habitación —una lágrima corrió por su mejilla—. Fue lo último que le dije. Ese mismo día sufrió el ataque.

Darién escuchaba en la voz de Serena algo más que una simple historia. Oía la necesidad que había sentido la joven de contar a alguien aquella parte de su vida durante años. Viéndola hablar y llorar, sentía cómo iba desahogándose y liberando los recuerdos que tanto le habían pesado durante todo ese tiempo. Y se sintió orgulloso de poder estar a su lado.

—Desde la muerte de mi madre, mi padre y yo nos obligamos a no utilizar jamás los teleportes. Yo no he roto mi palabra, pero mi padre, al parecer, lo hizo la mañana que sufrió el ataque de la Plaga. Las autoridades le encontraron en la puerta de una de esas malditas cabinas, de pie y con la mirada perdida. Los síntomas eran claros y el remedio, como siempre, desconocido. Le trajeron a casa y nos dieron el pésame, igual que si hubiera muerto. Durante años esperé que mi padre despertara, que me tendiese una mano para ayudarme a seguir adelante, que me permitiese pedirle perdón...

»Yo había oído hablar de la Plaga, como todos, pero nunca la imaginé tan cerca. Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, yo me fui hundiendo en la profundidad más fría y oscura que pudiera imaginar. Tía Mo decidió quedarse cuidando de él incluso cuando yo le dije que me marchaba a la ciudad, lejos de mi padre y de aquella casa. Lejos de los recuerdos —Serena se mordió el labio, intentando no llorar—. ¿Sabes qué fue lo más curioso? Que el mismo día que trajeron a mi padre, yo entré en su despacho para averiguar en qué había estado trabajando todos esos años.

»A1 principio no entendí nada de lo que ponía en aquellos papeles, después de un rato descubrí que mi padre había estado investigando acerca de la muerte de mi madre. Apostaría todo a que había dado con algo importante... y que por eso le sucedió aquello.

»Desde entonces he ido a la escuela, como mi padre hubiera querido que hiciese, pero también he seguido investigando los casos de la Plaga a partir de lo que él descubrió. No he vuelto a esta casa hasta hoy. Si te soy sincera, había perdido todas las esperanzas de estar haciendo lo correcto... —Serena se volvió hacia Darién y le agarró la mano— hasta que apareciste tú.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

_**Ni el pasado existe ni el futuro.**_

_**Todo es presente. **_

_**GONZALO TORRENTE BALLESTER**_

Haruca salió del despacho de Zafiro temblando.

Había estado a punto de perderlo todo. Todo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan asustado. Después de gritarle y de amenazarle con quitarle su presente y su futuro, Zafiro le había dado otra oportunidad para enmendar el error.

Haber pasado por el edifico a recoger el rifle sin detenerse en el despacho de Zafiro para informarle de sus investigaciones había sido el mayor de los fallos. Mientras esperaba en su habitación a que le llamase, Haruca redactó un informe con todo lo que había averiguado sobre Serena y el polizón. No era mucho, pero después de leerlo, Zafiro se mostró más indulgente y esperanzado. Al menos había hecho algo bien, pensó Haruca.

La Esencia Final seguía en juego, le había asegurado Zafiro. Pero tendría que hacer buen uso de las pocas cartas que les quedaban; si los jóvenes, ahora que sabían que estaban siendo perseguidos, huían lejos de la ciudad, todo estaría perdido.

Zafiro le ordenó que bajase a los laboratorios para que Tomoe le diese toda la información que hubiera sobre la chica.

Para cuando llegó a los pisos inferiores estaba mucho más tranquilo. Todavía podía encontrar a la chica y al polizón. Por muy rápido que viajasen, no debían de estar muy lejos. Y si habían utilizado un teleporte, Tempus Fugit lo sabría.

—¡Haruca! —exclamó Tomoe al verle entrar—. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿Tanto se me nota? —replicó el protovidente.

El científico le estrechó la mano y después regresó al ordenador central.

—¿A qué venías? ¿Una nueva misión? La Pitonisa no nos ha dado nada nuevo por el momento, pero si quieres esperar...

—Tengo que cobrar algunos meses, si no te importa —dijo. Ya que estaba allí, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

—¡Sin problema! Ponte en la camilla.

Haruca se tumbó boca arriba y aguardó a que el científico estuviera preparado.

Tomoe se fue al ordenador y, después de teclear unos segundos, exclamó:

—¡Vaya! ¡Casi un año acumulado! ¿Hace cuánto que no te pasabas por aquí?

—Para esto, mucho.

—Voy a ver qué tengo... —el científico abrió el armario que contenía los Futuros para protovidentes—. ¿Buscabas algo en particular?

—Dame el que sea. Total, por diez meses...

Tomoe le dejaba elegir siempre, aunque los dos sabían que estaba terminantemente prohibido que el protovid intercediese en la elección de sus Futuros.

—Tengo el de un joven policía, ¿cómo lo ves?

—Ese mismo. Ya te he dicho que me da igual.

Aquellas Esencias no pertenecían a los objetivos que la Pitonisa identificaba; pertenecían a personas normales que, simplemente, servían a las necesidades de los protovidentes.

De los protovidentes...

—Oye, Tomoe —dijo, recordando la conversación que había mantenido con Rubeus—, quería preguntarte algo, aunque puede parecerte una locura.

Tomoe sacó la pipeta, cerró el armario y se volvió extrañado.

—Estoy curado en salud; dudo que haya nada que me sorprenda ya —comentó. Después eligió una jeringuilla nueva de la mesa y fue hasta la camilla.

—¿Podría ser... podría ser que alguien aparte de ti estuviera insertando Futuros a otras personas?

El científico frunció el ceño y se acercó.

—¿Alguien? ¿Como un mercado negro, quieres decir?

Haruca se incorporó en la camilla.

—No sé lo que quiero decir porque tampoco tengo más datos ni sé si es algo real o sólo una historia. Pero sí, pongámonos en lo peor y supongamos que hay un mercado negro de Futuros. ¿Sería posible?

—Bueno, no sé. No es sólo tener a un protovidente preparado y entrenado para robar, también se necesitaría toda esta maquinaria —dijo, abriendo los brazos—, y los conocimientos para hacerlo, claro.

—Claro... —repitió Haruca, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Entonces, ¿todo lo que Rubeus le había dicho era mentira? El muchacho se miró el anillo del dedo corazón en el que el contenedor brillaba como una piedra corriente—. Pero, ¿y si se pudiera? ¿Qué necesitaría el protovidente en cuestión?

—¿Estás pensando en irte por tu cuenta? —le preguntó el científico, de broma.

—Pues claro que no, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Nada—replicó Haruca. ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo cuando estaba claro que no se podía?—. Olvídalo.

—Hecho. Ahora quítate la camiseta, por favor.

Haruca obedeció y volvió a tumbarse.

En el centro del pecho, entre los pectorales, Haruca, como todos los protovidentes, tenía una diminuta cicatriz. Bajo ella se encontraba el contenedor de Futuro que les habían implantado a los dos años, cuando llegaron al orfanato de Tempus Fugit. En su interior se almacenaban las Esencias que iban ganando por sus trabajos para la compañía. Cuando a los protovidentes les extraían las suyas propias, también les quitaban su capacidad para asimilar otros Futuros si no era integrándolos en aquellos contenedores. Por eso la historia de Rubeus no tenía sentido: no era el hecho de robar Futuros lo que los mantenía en Tempus Fugit, sino la necesidad de obtener nuevas Esencias según iban completando misiones. Solos no durarían más que unos pocos meses, en el mejor de los casos, antes de morir repentinamente.

Tomoe se inclinó sobre el chico y limpió con agua oxigenada la zona donde debía inyectar el Futuro. Una vez esterilizada, extrajo la Esencia de la pipeta con la jeringuilla especial y volvió a reclinarse sobre Haruca.

—Intenta no gritar —le dijo.

—Hace años que no lo hago.

El científico atravesó con la aguja la piel del protovidente y después presionó la jeringuilla para inyectar toda la Esencia en su interior. Cuando terminó, volvió a pasarle el algodón por encima.

Haruca sintió al instante cómo la Esencia se extendía por todo su cuerpo como el eucalipto al despejar las fosas nasales. Sintió frescor y vida al mismo tiempo y eso le hizo sonreír.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Un placer.

El protovidente volvió a ponerse la camiseta y se estiró. Se sentía con energías renovadas.

—¿Te marchas ya? —le preguntó Tomoe, tirando la jeringuilla y la pipeta vacía a la basura.

—Pues no, necesito otro favor. Tengo algo entre manos y me hace falta toda la información que tengas sobre una tal Serena Tsukino.

—¿Serena Tsukino? —Tomoe tecleó el nombre en el ordenador y Haruca se acercó para mirar los resultados. Ninguna de las personas que allí aparecían con ese nombre era quien él buscaba

—Qué raro que no aparezca... —masculló Tomoe—. ¿Estás seguro de que su nombre es ése?

—Al menos es el que figura en los archivos de su colegio.

—Déjame mirar en otro sitio —el científico se levantó y se sentó frente a un portátil que había en otra mesa—. Es la primera vez que no encuentro algo en ese ordenador. ¿Cómo no está registrada en nuestros archivos? ¡Es prácticamente imposible!

—Es una chica muy rara, si te sirve de algo.

—¿Una chica muy rara, dices?

—Tiene unos dieciséis o dieciocho años, es la tía que viste de forma más rara de toda la ciudad y no tiene padres, o no vive con ellos.

—¿Sabes cómo se llaman?

—Ni idea, ya te digo que no aparecían en la ficha del colegio.

Tomoe suspiró y se concentró en el portátil. Tecleó durante unos minutos bajo la atenta mirada del protovidente hasta que dio con algo.

—No puede ser... —masculló.

—Si algo he aprendido en mi corta existencia es que todo puede ser —contestó Haruca, inclinándose a mirar.

—El pasado nos visita —Tomoe se giró y miró al protovidente—. ¿Has estudiado algo de los teleportes?

—Todo lo que han querido enseñarme.

—¿Te hablaron en las clases de los sorteos a escala mundial que se hicieron para probarlos?

—Algo he oído.

El científico tocó la pantalla de plasma del ordenador y dijo:

—Ya se habían realizado todas las pruebas habidas y por haber. Los sorteos sólo eran una manera más atractiva para dar a conocer la nueva tecnología al mundo entero. No debería haber habido problemas de ningún tipo, pero hubo un viaje que salió mal. Aquí, en esta ciudad.

—Sí... una mujer, ¿verdad?

—Exacto. Una mujer madre de una niña pequeña.

—¿Serena?

—Premio. Y la historia no acaba ahí: la compañía les pagó la cantidad de dinero más enorme que puedas imaginar para que mantuviesen el pico cerrado. Al día siguiente, la niña y el padre desaparecieron, se volatilizaron... hasta que un día la Pitonisa reveló los planes que tramaba el padre y le detuvimos.

—¿Tenéis la ficha del padre?

—De él sí. Lo tenemos todo: último lugar de residencia, trabajo, vida pasada...

—Sácame esa información enseguida. Podría ser que la chica hubiera vuelto al hogar paterno...

—Lo dudo mucho: el lugar está deshabitado desde el incidente. Debieron de marcharse a otro lugar. De todas formas...

Tomoe regresó al ordenador grande y tecleó el nombre del padre. Al instante apareció una ficha con su foto, sus datos personales y la fecha del robo.

Haruca sintió que le fallaban las piernas cuando le reconoció.

—No puede ser...

Tomoe asintió.

—Ya te dije que el pasado había vuelto a visitarnos.

Haruca salió del laboratorio con la congoja anidada en la garganta. ¿Zafiro y el señor Black habían pensado en él porque era el mejor protovidente de la compañía, o por las particulares circunstancias que le unían a aquella misión?

De no ser por el Futuro que todavía se estaba acomodando a su nuevo cuerpo y que le mantenía en un estado de euforia temporal, estaría de muy malhumor y sin ninguna gana de proseguir con la investigación. Y eso le preocupaba. En los últimos días había cometido demasiados errores, había permitido que su parte humana ganase un terreno que desde que podía recordar había pertenecido a la androide.

Tomó el ascensor y subió hasta el piso donde se encontraba el gimnasio. Sólo descargando algo de adrenalina conseguiría serenarse. No había nada como el deporte para asimilar más rápido las Esencias. Si salía ahora a buscar a la chica y al polizón volvería a meter la pata de alguna manera, y Zafiro ya no se mostraría tan permisivo.

En su taquilla de los vestuarios encontró el chándal que utilizaba para los entrenamientos. Una vez que se hubo cambiado fue a salir hacia el gimnasio, pero entonces reparó en la conversación que alguien estaba manteniendo en murmullos en el pasillo paralelo. Haruca se quedó quieto y aguzó el oído.

—¿Y por qué has tenido que decirle nada? —la voz parecía enfadada.

—Sólo quería saber cómo reaccionaría, ¿vale?

—¡Estás pirado! —Haruca reconoció de pronto a Mimet—. Podemos ir olvidándonos de que salga bien. Seguramente ahora mismo ya lo sepa Zafiro, y sabes tan bien como yo lo que eso significa.

—Cálmate —le ordenó... ¿Rubeus? Se acercó más para escuchar mejor—. No vamos a cambiar nada del plan. Si Haruca termina descubriéndolo por su cuenta y quiere unirse, le aceptaremos. No estamos precisamente como para despreciar ayuda.

—¿Y si decide investigar un poco más para chivarse a sus amos?

—Entonces lo detendremos.

Al protovid se le secó la boca. Eso no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Un plan? ¿Protovidentes actuando por su cuenta? ¿En contra de Tempus Fugit? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando allí?

—¿Haruca? —Mimet había dado la vuelta por el pasillo y ahora se encontraba a su espalda. Su pelo dorado caía suelto sobre los hombros. Al igual que Rubeus, vestía el chándal obligatorio—. ¿Nos estabas espiando?

Rubeus apareció por delante.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, la ceja del piercing alzada.

—¿Qué? No, ¿qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¿De qué diablos estabais hablando?

La chica miró a Rubeus.

—Te dije que deberíamos habernos ido fuera.

—No me habéis contestado —repitió Haruca. La Esencia parecía haber inhibido casi por completo su capacidad para enfurecerse por aquella pantomima.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos responderte? —preguntó Mimet frunciendo el ceño—. Tú no deberías saber nada.

Rubeus le agarró del brazo.

—¿Se lo has dicho a Zafiro?

—¡¿El qué? —exclamó Haruca, liberándose—. ¿Que pensáis largaros y seguir robando Esencias por vuestra cuenta?

Mimet le tapó la boca rápidamente.

—Cierra el pico si no quieres que te corte la lengua.

Él se zafó de la chica y la miró desafiante. El enfado crecía por momentos.

—Estáis locos.

—El único loco aquí eres tú —le espetó Rubeus controlando la voz para no gritar—. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que sigan tratándote como a un esclavo?

—Rubeus...

—¡Déjame en paz, Mimet! Y lárgate si no quieres escuchar lo que voy a decirle.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras el rubor se extendía por sus mejillas.

—Esta empresa se viene abajo, tío —le dijo—. Cada vez es más evidente que somos nosotros los que estamos detrás de esa maldita Plaga. ¿Y sabes qué sucederá cuando nos cacen? Que terminaremos en unos laboratorios y después en el trullo —respiró hondo y se masajeó la sien—. Sé que no te caigo bien. Tú a mí tampoco, es evidente. Pero allá donde queremos ir necesitamos a alguien como tú. Joder, eres el protovidente más preparado de todos nosotros. ¿De verdad vas a permitir que sigan mangoneandote de esta manera? ¿Sabes lo que nos pagarían por nuestros servicios ahí fuera? ¡Millones!

—No podéis... —Haruca pasó la mirada de uno a otro—. No podéis estar hablando en serio. ¿El mercado negro es real?

—Estamos en ello... —comentó Mimet.

El protovidente se acercó a uno de los bancos de madera y se dejó caer, aturdido.

—¿Y cómo pensáis seguir viviendo? —preguntó sin mirarlos—. Os recuerdo que nosotros no necesitamos riquezas, sino Futuros. ¿O queréis comprar a Tomoe para que también se marche? ¡Antes de que salgáis por la puerta estaréis todos muertos, maldita sea!

—¿Quién ha hablado de Tomoe? —argüyó la protovid.

Haruca levantó la vista.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo pensáis...?

—Ya te hemos contado suficiente —dijo Rubeus—. Si quieres saber más, tendrá que ser en otro lugar y en otro momento.

—¿Te interesa? —le preguntó Mimet, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

—¿Que si me... ? —Haruca se quedó en silencio. ¿Hablaban en serio? Un futuro sin temor a quedarse sin Esencias y con una fortuna para gastar como le diera la gana?

¡No!, se recriminó. Aquello era un postre para su parte humana, pero veneno para la androide. Trabajar para Tempus Fugit había sido su razón de vivir desde que podía recordar. Nunca se había parado a preguntarse los porqués. Siempre había acatado órdenes sin cuestionarse motivos o intereses. Y sabía que era eso lo que le había hecho mejor que el resto de sus compañeros. Pero, ¿podría seguir haciéndolo a partir de ahora?

—No tienes que contestar ahora mismo —le dijo Rubeus—. Si estás interesado en... unirte, sólo tienes que pasarte por la zona Residencial mañana por la noche. Andaremos por allí.

—Pero si es la víspera del desfile —recordó.

—Por eso mismo. Aprovecharemos el momento para huir. Sabemos que Black estará de viaje de negocios y no volverá hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Y qué pasa con vuestra Esencia Final? ¿No la queréis?

Rubeus y Mimet se miraron de soslayo.

—No la queremos —dijo el protovid—. Al menos por el momento.

—¿Una última Esencia? —espetó la chica— ¿Y si me dan una que deteste? Si al menos nos dejaran escogerla..., pero por lo que he oído es pura cuestión de suerte.

—Y además no nos fiamos —añadió Rubeus.

—¿Cómo que no os...?

La puerta de los vestuarios se abrió y los tres dieron un respingo. Pero era sólo Jedite.

—No sabía que estabais aquí —dijo con voz apagada.

Los tres protovids se miraron entre sí. La conversación había terminado.

—¿Cómo te ha ido hoy? —le preguntó Haruca.

—Si quieres saber si conseguí extraer la Esencia de la chica: sí, lo hice. Si quieres saber si fue sencillo y limpio, debo decir que no.

—Menuda cosa... —masculló Mimet, acariciándose el pelo rubio.

-—¿Qué ocurrió?

El chico se acercó al grupo y se dejó caer al lado de Haruca.

—Todavía no lo sé. Había... había un tipo escondido que cuando me vio... me gritó y comenzó a perseguirme.

—¿Un chico? ¿De qué edad?

—¡Y yo qué sé! Algo mayor que yo, supongo.

—Lo importante es que lograste escapar con el Futuro.

Jedite negó quedamente.

—Pero no es eso. La manera en que se me quedó mirando cuando me descubrió fue como... como si me hubiera reconocido. Me persiguió enloquecido, ¡y llegó a cazarme! Me quitó el pasamontañas, me miró a los ojos y se quedó como contrariado. ¿Lo veis normal? —los otros guardaron silencio para que terminara de explicarse—. Aproveché su desconcierto para quitármelo de encima y salir corriendo hasta la cabina más próxima. Pero, ¿creéis que se quedó allí quieto? ¡No! Me persiguió por toda la calle y se puso a dar puñetazos al teleporte hasta que desaparecí.

—Sería un loco —supuso Rubeus para restarle importancia.

Haruca guardaba silencio. Aquel día estaba resultando demasiado caótico.

—Estoy empezando a creer que el loco aquí soy yo —comentó Jedite—. Si os digo lo que me pareció ver antes de esfumarme no me creeríais...

—Prueba —dijo Mimet, indiferente.

—A una chica en bicicleta.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13**

**El pasado es un prólogo. **

**WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE**

Darién y Serena pasaron el día siguiente descansando, dando paseos por los alrededores y alimentándose como si se fueran a ir a la guerra. Durante unas horas se olvidaron de los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior y se perdieron en una aparente sensación de cotidianidad.

Mientras paseaban por los alrededores, Darién le estuvo contando a Serena todo lo que era capaz de recordar acerca de su mundo. Cómo ganaban dinero, a qué se dedicaba su familia, qué hacían para divertirse...

La joven por su parte escuchaba anonadada, absorbiendo cada palabra de aquel maravilloso cuento en el que los bosques poblaban las montañas y la tierra parecía no tener fin; en el que la lluvia era una bendición que regaba cosechas y no un castigo que arrasaba ciudades enteras.

—Ojalá hubiera nacido allí —dijo ella cuando Darién se quedó en silencio. Se encontraban en lo alto de una suave ladera junto a los chalets, los dos sobre la hierba, ella recostada sobre su pecho. La puesta de sol recortaba la silueta de los altos edificios de la ciudad en el horizonte mientras unas nubes oscuras volvían a cubrir el firmamento.

—Tampoco es tan maravilloso como puede parecer —confesó el muchacho—. Los inviernos son terribles, y algunos veranos el calor resulta infernal. Por no hablar de las enfermedades y las plagas...

—Aun así. Aquí los inviernos son igual de asquerosos, en los veranos no podemos salir a la calle por miedo a que el asfalto se derrita y nos trague. ¿Y enfermedades, dices? Te aseguro que eso es algo que acompañará a los seres humanos hasta su extinción. Si a todo eso le sumamos el hecho de que nos hayamos cargado la naturaleza y los mares hayan devorado miles de hogares, me parece que gano.

Darién soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso en la frente.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. En ese caso, puedes venir a visitarme siempre que quieras —se quedaron en silencio cada uno inmerso en sus preocupaciones antes de que el muchacho añadiese—: Lo que no logro entender es cómo no hubo manera de detenerlo.

—Oh, bueno, hubo quienes lo intentaron. Recuerdo especialmente bien a un tipo que lideró una impresionante manifestación hace ya muchos, muchos años. Ya entonces hablaba de que si no se tomaban medidas, el mar arrasaría la tierra. Pero, ¿crees que alguien lo escuchó? ¿Que le hicieron caso?

—Supongo que no.

—-Supones bien. Si me acuerdo, te enseñaré el vídeo cuando volvamos a casa. A mí se me ponen los pelos de punta cuando le escucho hablar con tanta convicción. Algunos se refieren a él como el Profeta, pero para mí no fue más que un tipo con sentido común.

—Ojalá hubiera podido estar ahí —dijo Darién en un murmullo.

Serena alzó la mirada y le dio un beso en los labios. No quería pensarlo, pero cualquiera de ellos podía ser el último. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse. Él no pertenecía a aquel mundo, a su mundo. Y no podía, no debía, quedarse. Con todo...

Serena se separó y se apresuró a secarse una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

—Deberíamos volver —comentó, poniéndose de pie.

Darién la imitó y la agarró de la mano antes de emprender el camino de regreso. Intuía que algo había cambiado dentro de Serena, pero ni supo ni quiso saber el qué.

Cuando más tarde, después de cenar, se sentaron con tía Mo a ver la maravisión, Darién se sintió por primera vez después de mucho tiempo seguro, querido, parte de... algo. A cientos de años de su madre, a kilómetros sobre el nivel del mar que se había tragado su hogar, estaba feliz y tranquilo. Sabía que aquella sensación era efímera y que a la mañana siguiente terminaría. Pero en esos momentos, viendo un programa de humor en la maravisión y riéndose a mandíbula batiente junto a Serena y aquella mujer negra tan enorme como un oso, todo le daba igual. Era feliz.

Pasada la medianoche se fueron a la cama. Darién se estiró en el sofá del salón y se quedó dormido al instante.

Le pareció que habían pasado sólo unos minutos cuando una mano lo zarandeó para despertarle.

—Vamos, tenemos que irnos —susurró Serena con insistencia.

—¿Mhhh...?—farfulló Darién— ¿Y... ya?... mññaassss...

—¡Despierta! —exclamó Serena, dándole un empujón. Darién se despertó de golpe.

—¿Qué...? ¡Cuál...!

Serena le tapó la boca con una mano y mediante gestos le indicó que recogiese sus cosas y que se diese prisa.

Cuando lo tuvo todo guardado, tomó el abrigo que le cedía la chica y salieron de la casa.

—Ha nevado... —masculló Serena desde el caminito de entrada, tan sorprendida como Darién.

Todo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa blanca de varios centímetros de altura que embellecía y ocultaba los desperfectos de la urbanización.

—¿Le has dicho que nos vamos? —preguntó Darién, mirando hacia atrás.

—No hay tiempo —replicó ella, abriendo la puerta del jardín.

—No me he despedido, Serena —insistió—. Pensará que soy un maleducado.

—Ya volveremos a pedir disculpas. Es lo mejor, ¿vale? Nos habría retenido y al final habríamos llegado tarde.

El cielo estaba tan oscuro como el día en que llegaron, más aún si cabía, ya que la luna había menguado en las dos últimas noches.

Darién suspiró y corrió para ponerse a la altura de Serena y de la bicicleta.

—¿Dónde habíamos quedado?

La chica desdobló el papel que le había dado dos días antes el profesor Moon y leyó en voz alta:

—Cementerio del Pasaje —hizo una bolita con el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo—. No está muy lejos de aquí; a las afueras de la ciudad.

Sin más que decir, desanduvieron el camino desviándose hacia el oeste antes de llegar a la ciudad por un sendero que rodeaba los primeros edificios.

Pasadas las primeras horas, el cielo se fue tintando de rojo y violeta y, un rato después, el primer rayo de sol surgió del horizonte, reflejando con intensidad en la nieve del suelo.

—Llegamos tarde —le informó Serena, acelerando el paso.

Con energías renovadas, Darién se cargó la maleta a la espalda y comenzó a andar con más garbo. Tal vez al final de aquel camino se encontrasen las respuestas que estaban buscando. Pero la pregunta que ahora se formulaba era: ¿de verdad quería dar con ellas y regresar a su tiempo y a su antigua vida?

Cuando el sol todavía no había terminado de despegarse de la tierra, llegaron a la gigantesca cancela del cementerio.

—¿Hemos... quedado fuera o dentro? —preguntó Darién, recuperando el aliento.

—No lo sé... pero dijo que estuviésemos... al amanecer, y el amanecer ya ha pasado hace un rato. Miremos dentro por si acaso.

Conforme con la idea, Darién giró el chirriante picaporte de la verja y entró junto a Serena en el cementerio.

Aquel lugar sagrado no se parecía en absoluto a los que Darién conocía. El de su pueblo, por ejemplo, era una pequeña parcela cubierta de cruces talladas en piedra (para los más adinerados) y en madera (para los menos afortunados). El chico sólo había estado dos veces en él, una con motivo del entierro de su abuela, y otra en el de una prima de su madre, pero recordaba que de un simple vistazo se abarcaba todo el terreno.

El que tenían enfrente debía de cubrir una ladera entera.

Serena no tardó en hacer patentes los pensamientos de Darién.

—Es enorme, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarle? ¡Podríamos pasarnos la mañana entera dando vueltas!

—O puede que no... —dijo una voz tras ellos.

Los dos se volvieron sobresaltados.

—¿Profesor Moon?

Con una floritura, el profesor se quitó el gorro que llevaba puesto y dejó a la intemperie su incipiente calvicie.

—Me alegro de que hayáis podido venir.

Hasta el momento, Serena había tenido la inevitable sospecha de que el profesor no había llegado a salir con vida del edificio en llamas; al fin podía dejar de pensarlo.

—¿Cómo salió usted del piso?

—Uno tiene sus trucos, jovencita —bromeó él sin dar más explicaciones—. Bien, demos un paseo para no quedarnos helados.

Caminaron en silencio varios minutos entre los mausoleos y las tumbas. El frío matutino agitaba las ramas de los árboles ayudando a intensificar la tétrica atmósfera. Serena, en un descuido del profesor, activó la microcámara que llevaba en el colgante del cuello para que grabase el sonido, se la escondió bajo la camiseta y se dispuso a escuchar.

—Lo primero que debo advertiros —dijo el profesor con voz grave— es que la batalla la tenéis perdida de antemano. No sé por qué motivo os habéis metido en ella ni qué habéis hecho para que os estén buscando, pero olvidaos de salir vencedores. Sé que suena cruel y un tanto dramático, pero es lo que hay.

—No esté usted tan seguro —replicó Serena.

El profesor se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Aquí donde me veis —dijo—: viejo, descuidado y un tanto neurótico, puedo alardear de haber sido uno de los jóvenes científicos más prometedores de mi época. A los veintitrés años, cuando terminé la carrera de ingeniero, recibí cientos de peticiones para entrar a trabajar en las empresas más grandes de Nuevomundo, montones de laboratorios querían que les ayudase en sus trabajos, pero las rechacé todas... ¿y sabéis qué hice? Me reuní con otro compañero e imaginamos un futuro diferente.

»Al principio sólo fueron especulaciones y sueños. Cosas irrealizables... Pero cuando empezamos a tomárnoslo en serio y a plantear hipótesis, vimos que para nosotros, con los recursos adecuados, no eran metas imposibles.

»Contratamos a las mentes más brillantes de Nuevomundo. Gracias a que el otro fundador contaba con recursos monetarios ilimitados, pudimos comprar todo lo que necesitábamos. Su nombre era Diamante Black.

—¿El propietario de Tempus Fugit? —su nombre era desconocido para muchos, pero no para Serena, que había estudiado a conciencia toda la historia de la empresa—. ¿Usted trabajó para él?

—No para él, jovencita; con él. Juntos fundamos la empresa que hoy todo el mundo conoce. Fuimos los artífices de tamaña locura. Y no es por echarme flores, chicos, pero puedo asegurar que fui uno de los que más trabajó para convertirla en lo que es hoy en día.

El profesor se puso unos guantes y añadió:

—Por desgracia, el dinero no era mío. Y ya sabéis lo que dicen: quien tiene el dinero, tiene el poder... y quien tiene el poder, firma los papeles.

—Pregúntale en qué consistía su trabajo, Serena —le pidió Darién dado que él no le comprendería. Cuando la chica lo hizo el profesor respondió:

—Calma, calma. Todo a su debido tiempo...

«Nuestra intención era crear un medio de transporte que no necesitase de inmensas infraestructuras y que, al mismo tiempo, no perjudicase la atmósfera y la naturaleza. Como imaginaréis, requirió un esfuerzo enorme, pero después de años de experimentación con todo tipo de energías dimos con la solución: la teleportación. Algo que hasta entonces sólo había existido en la imaginación de los seres humanos y en las novelas que se habían escrito sobre ello. Sin embargo, nosotros sabían que podía hacerse contando con los medios precisos.

»Y lo hicimos.

«Tardamos años en perfeccionarlo. Perdimos por el camino mucho más que el tiempo. Me avergüenzo de tener que decir que experimentamos con seres humanos y que muchos murieron en las primeras teleportaciones.

Serena le miró de hito en hito. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello con tanta frialdad? Él había sido su profesor durante años Había creído que era una persona amable y sincera, que preocupaba por ella, cuando en realidad era otra cara del mismo monstruo contra el que luchaba a diario. Ella había tenido razón desde el principio: Tempus Fugit ocultaba mucho más de lo que aparentaba. Serena apretó los puños con fuerza, enfurecida. Asesinos.

—Apenas consigo conciliar el sueño sólo con pensar en lo que hicimos —seguía lamentándose el profesor—. Pero a mi favor he de decir que los resultados finales fueron los esperados, y que actualmente hemos hecho un enorme bien a la humanidad; no sólo despejando terreno para construir más viviendas, sino limpiando la atmósfera de gases malignos.

—¿A cambio de inocentes? —replicó Serena.

—Cuando uno se embarca en un proyecto de tal magnitud, comprende aquello de que el fin sí «justifica los medios.

—Que pregunten a las familias de los asesinados. Que le pregunten a mi padre... Que me pregunten a mí.

—Lo de tu madre fue algo distinto —replicó el profesor, visiblemente afectado—. Fue un accidente real. Ninguno pensamos que pudiera salir mal.

El profesor fue a añadir algo más, pero no lo hizo.

—Les presentamos el proyecto a los gobernantes de Nuevomundo y quedaron tan asombrados que pusieron en marcha todos los recursos disponibles para instalar las cabinas de teleporte por todo el mundo.

—No veo dónde quiere ir a parar, profesor —le interrumpió Serena de nuevo—. Por ahora no nos ha dado más que una clase de historia totalmente inconexa con el tema que hemos venido a tratar: la Plaga. No se le olvide, profesor.

—No se me olvida —respondió él—. Todo está relacionado. Estoy yendo paso a paso. Quiero que comprendáis a la perfección dónde os estáis metiendo, y para eso necesito contároslo todo. No seas impaciente, Serena. Confía en mí.

La chica fue a replicar de nuevo, pero el profesor zanjó el tema con un gesto de la mano y siguió hablando:

—Al principio todo fueron alegrías. ¡Los gobiernos rivalizaban por tener el monopolio! ¡Nos ofrecían millones y más millones! Finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo común para poder instalar cabinas a lo ancho y largo de Nuevomundo. Algo que beneficiaría a todos, y más a nosotros. Trabajamos durante meses para abastecer la demanda de cabinas. Creamos decenas de sucursales repartidas por todo el planeta y, dos años más tarde, nos habíamos convertido en la empresa más grande y rica del mercado. ¿Os dais cuenta de lo que os quiero decir? ¡Teníamos poder incluso sobre los gobiernos!

»Todo podía haber seguido igual de bien de no haber sido por los planes que Diamante había ideado tiempo atrás y que se le había olvidado mencionarme...

El profesor se sentó en un banco de piedra cercano y los chicos le imitaron.

—Desde que lo conocí —dijo—, había estado obsesionado con poder prever e intervenir en el futuro de las personas. Al mismo tiempo que trabajaba durante el día en la creación de las cabinas de teleporte, por las noches investigaba sobre aquel tema.

«Tuvieron que pasar cerca de tres años para que diese con lo que andaba buscando. Yo sigo sin comprender su descubrimiento —añadió el profesor—, pero según me explicó, todo ser humano nace con cierta Esencia que determina qué será de él en el futuro. Es el Alma latente de nuestro porvenir; una especie de código con el que se nace y que se va desarrollando según pasan los años. Bien, pues Diamante creó unos artilugios que podían detectar esas Esencias y analizarlas.

«Por supuesto, cuando me lo contó yo no lo creí y le dije que estaba perdiendo horas de sueño para nada. Nosotros éramos hombres de ciencia, no de sueños imposibles. El me recordó que antes de que nosotros creásemos Tempus Fugit, también la teleportación era un sueño. Me dijo que cualquier cosa puede llegar a hacerse realidad si se deja en manos de la persona adecuada.

»Y a la vista de los acontecimientos, estaba en lo cierto.

Serena era incapaz de asimilar lo que el profesor le estaba contando.

—Pero el Futuro, en caso de que eso fuera cierto, cambia a diario. ¡Me niego a creer que exista el destino!

—Sea como sea, ya os digo que esos detectores no registraban con detalle los acontecimientos venideros de la persona en cuestión, tan sólo la esencia de lo que llegaría a ser.

—Sigo sin creerlo —dijo Serena con cabezonería—. ¡Es tan absurdo!

—Os juro que es cierto, y lo peor de todo es que yo acepté a implantar aquella tecnología en las cabinas, permitiendo que pudiera acceder a las Esencias de todos los humanos que las utilizasen. ¿Por qué crees si no que te preguntaba a diario por tu bicicleta, Serena? Al no utilizar los teleportes eras invisible para ellos, y así, invulnerable.

—¿Qué interés tenía usted en protegerme? —le espetó ella.

El profesor se caló mejor el gorro y dijo:

—Una cuestión personal.

—Dígamela, profesor.

—El mismo interés que me llevó a pagaros una suma multimilionaria cuando tu madre falleció.

—¿U... usted nos dio todo ese dinero?

—No se te ocurra agradecérmelo —le advirtió él, serio—. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo el daño que había causado a tu familia. Cuando se lo propuse a Diamante , se negó. Así que tuve que recurrir a parte de mis ahorros personales para haceros el ingreso.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? —preguntó Serena, en parte contrariada, en parte agradecida.

—Pensé que sería una forma de lavar mis pecados. Sé que por mucho dinero que os diese no perdonaríais la muerte de tu madre, pero al menos yo conseguí apaciguar mi conciencia durante un tiempo. El justo para decirle a Diamante que estaba llegando demasiado lejos y que yo no seguiría adelante.

—¿Adelante con qué? —quiso saber Darién. A la vista de que Serena estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, le dio un golpecito en el codo para que le tradujese.

—Mi querido amigo no estaba satisfecho con sólo conocer el devenir de los humanos —respondió el profesor—. No podía soportar que Futuros brillantes se echasen a perder por pertenecer a personas inadecuadas. Así pues, con este objetivo en mente, creó unas criaturas que pudieran robar esos Futuros y traérselos para que él dispusiera de ellos a placer. Las bautizó con el nombre de protovidentes.

—¿Protovidentes? —preguntó Serena. Se le secó la boca al recordar a los hombres de negro. Darién y ella se miraron, consternados—. ¿Como robots o algo así?

—Algo parecido —dijo el profesor con la mente en el pasado—. La diferencia principal entre estas criaturas y los robots o los androides corrientes radica en que los protovidentes son medio humanos. Niños a quienes se les implantan unos Extractores de Esencias y se les arrebata el Futuro para que, a cambio de sus servicios a la empresa, puedan seguir viviendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y el Gobierno lo permite? ¿Nadie se da cuenta de lo que les hacen?

—Nadie lo sabe. Para eso están los orfanatos de Tempus Fugit, Serena: cada niño menor de dos años que entra en ellos termina convirtiéndose en un protovidente entrenado.

—¿Todos?

—En principio sí, pero luego se deshacen de los que menos aptitudes tienen o de los más rebeldes.

—¿Se... deshacen de ellos? —preguntó, alarmada por la palabra.

—Cuando ya no les hacen falta o cometen algún error, los desconectan y luego los cazan. Normalmente lo hacen de tal forma que el protovid no lo descubre hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. A veces los engañan con promesas de misiones increíbles, otras simplemente los llaman para que se reúnan con su superior y no vuelven a escapar. Al resto de los compañeros los engañan diciéndoles que el chico en cuestión se ha marchado y nadie hace preguntas.

—¿Y ninguno le ha mostrado al mundo lo que son capaces de hacer y así acabar con esas prácticas? No sé, si yo fuera uno de ellos sería lo primero que haría. ¿Les lavan el cerebro?

El profesor negó enérgicamente.

—No es necesario lavarles el cerebro, Serena. Tienen miedo. Todos ellos están monitorizados gracias a un detector que llevan implantado en el pecho, por lo que no pueden escapar. Llevar a cabo una temeridad como ésa supondría una muerte segura. Además, si traicionasen a la empresa, ¿quién les daría un Futuro el día de mañana? Es así de terrible: Diamante es su cruel amo, pero también su única fuente de vida.

—Pero... —murmuró Serena—. ¡Debe de haber cientos! Si cada niño que entra en los orfanatos termina siendo un protovidente, cada año surgirán batallones enteros.

—Te equivocas. Si bien es cierto que la mayoría de los niños terminan convertidos en protovidentes, también debéis saber que ninguno supera la mayoría de edad.

—¿También se los cargan?

—Así es —respondió el profesor—. Cuando cumplen los dieciocho los desconectan de manera automática, sin contemplaciones. Es rápido y sencillo. A cada año que pasa, más preguntas se hacen y más curiosos se vuelven. De esta forma consiguen erradicar las posibilidades de que se vuelvan inestables y los traicionen.

—Es... es... —Serena no tenía palabras para describirlo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —dijo Darién.

—Si ellos no quieren hablar, lo harán las personas que trabajaban para ustedes, ¡alguien habrá! —prosiguió Serena con ímpetu.

—Tempus Fugit es una empresa muy, muy grande, Serena. Sólo un número muy reducido de personas conocen el secreto que se oculta detrás de la compañía inventora del teleporte. Diamante Black, yo, el científico encargado de las inserciones de Futuros y el controlador de la Pitonisa.

—¿Y dónde podemos encontrar a ese científico?

—Desapareció. Era uno de nuestros principales investigadores. Cuando Diamante le explicó su plan de las Esencias le maravilló de tal forma que suplicó trabajar con nosotros a toda costa. Pero cometió un error y, en fin, Diamante tiene muy poca paciencia, por lo que lo despidió. Estoy seguro de que le habría encantado acabar con su vida, pero él no era un niño sin familia del que pudiera deshacerse tan fácilmente.

—¿Y tampoco él quiso declarar ante las autoridades?

Diamante se rió con amargura.

—Una vez que has contemplado con tus ojos el poder de Tempus Fugit lo que menos deseas es meterte en más problemas. Supongo que se olvidaría todo lo posible del asunto y se marchó. Después Diamante contrataría a alguien más, pero para entonces yo ya me había marchado.

Serena suspiró enfadada.

—¿Y las personas a las que robaron el Futuro? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Dónde están? ¡Eso no pueden ocultarlo! ¡Son humanos corrientes!

—Claro que no lo ocultan, Serena. Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de ello.

—La Plaga... —susurró Darién. Serena sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—¿Está... está usted diciendo que mi padre está tendido en la cama porque alguien le robó su Futuro?

—Por muy descabellado que suene, así es. Si te soy sincero no sé qué motivaciones llevaron a Diamante a robarle a tu padre. Que yo sepa, la Esencia de un hombre adulto es raro que interese. No sé qué pudo ver en él...

—Mi padre sabía algo —dijo Serena, cayendo en la cuenta—. Estuvo investigando antes que yo sobre las desapariciones de personas, pero falta la última parte de su informe: la que llevaba el día que... —suspiró—. Si no hubiera utilizado esa mañana el teleporte, habría mostrado todo a las autoridades.

Serena se mordió el labio para no llorar.

—¿Entendéis ahora por qué me marché de allí?

Ella agarró del brazo al profesor y le miró suplicante.

—Cuéntenos más. Te... tenemos que saberlo todo antes de actuar: Qué hacen con esos Futuros, quién más sabe esto, dónde podemos encontrarlos... ¡Todo!

—No, no, no... ¡Deberíais estar asustados, maldita sea! No intentando tramar un plan. Tenéis que olvidaros de todo esto. No podéis mencionárselo a nadie o... o...

—¿O qué? ¿Dejarán de matar inocentes acaso? ¿O de robar Futuros? ¿O de quitarles los suyos a niños indefensos? ¡Usted es el único que puede hacer algo para detenerlos! Hay que avisar a la policía —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Usted podrá testificar y responder a todas sus preguntas. Tenemos que detener a Diamante . Tenemos que...

—Ni hablar, Serena —el profesor se le encaró—. Bastante riesgo he asumido ya viniendo aquí hoy y contándoos todo esto. Tenéis que escapar y ocultaros hasta que dejen de buscaros.

—Debe de estar bromeando, profesor. Yo creí que...

—Tú creíste lo que quisiste creer, Serena. Yo he venido a advertiros y a quitaros de la cabeza esas ideas absurdas que tenéis. He querido mostraros contra qué os enfrentáis. Si sois listos, ahora que estáis al tanto, lo olvidaréis y os esconderéis durante el tiempo que sea necesario.

—¿Cómo puede estar diciendo eso? Hay personas que mueren a diario por esos... esos... ¡terroristas! ¿Y usted no piensa hacer nada?

—Yo ya lo intenté y lo único que conseguí fue que me despidieran y perder todo el poder que una vez tuve, además de la inmor...

Artemis Moon se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, pero ninguno de los chicos lo pasó por alto.

—¿La inmortalidad? —preguntó Serena, anonadada.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

—¡Pero lo iba a decir! —observó Darién.

El profesor los miró de hito en hito, asustado.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Serena al recordar cierto dato obtenido durante sus investigaciones—. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? ¡Tempus Fugit se creó hace cincuenta años! Pe... ¡pero eso es imposible! Si fuese verdad toda su historia, usted tendría que tener... tendría que tener...

—Setenta y tres años —dijo Artemis Moon—. Cumplo setenta y cuatro dentro de cinco meses.

La expresión de Serena y Darién era de absoluto desconcierto. Aquel hombre no aparentaba tener más de cuarenta y cinco, tal vez cincuenta.

—¿Cómo...? —preguntó Darién.

—Esa fue la segunda parte del trato de Diamante —explicó el profesor—. A cambio de mi ayuda y mi silencio, junto con los millones, me regalaría la inmortalidad. No es que fuese una inmortalidad real; seguíamos envejeciendo, pero más lentamente. Por algún extraño motivo los Futuros que comenzamos a implantarnos para ser más valientes, o más inteligentes, o más avispados, afectaron a nuestra velocidad de desarrollo y nos quedamos casi congelados en una edad cercana a los cuarenta años. Por supuesto, cuando le dije que habíamos llegado demasiado lejos, además de echarme, me negó la posibilidad de seguir disfrutando de los Futuros que no me pertenecían. Y, para seros sincero, me alegro. Un ser humano debe vivir lo que está predestinado a vivir, no lo que él desea.

—¿También ustedes se los implantaban? —preguntó Darién y Serena lo tradujo.

El profesor se acarició los deteriorados dedos de la mano mientras respondía.

—Cuando uno se da cuenta de que su Futuro no es tan deslumbrante como en un principio creía y además tiene la convicción de que, más adelante, habrá personas que llegarán a superarle, es lógico que intente hacer algo para evitarlo, ¿verdad?

—No —respondieron los dos chicos al unísono.

—Vosotros no lo entendéis. Sois jóvenes, tenéis el mundo a vuestros pies, estáis en la flor de la vida. Pero cuando creces y ves que se agota el tiempo y que no podrás recuperarlo, lo normal es intentar detener las agujas del reloj como sea.

—¿A cambio del tiempo de otros? —preguntó Serena—. Por mucho que uno tenga que hacer en la vida, no puede ir arrebatándoles el Futuro a los demás. No se puede matar para vivir.

—No, no se puede. Ahora lo sé. Pero aquellas Esencias eran tan adictivas, tan frescas y prometedoras que era difícil rechazarlas.

—¿Tanto como para robárselas a personas... del pasado? —preguntó Darién, con la mirada vidriosa. Serena tradujo su comentario.

Esta vez fue el profesor quien se quedó sin habla.

—¿Cómo... cómo has dicho?

Ella se lo repitió.

—Ha oído bien: él es del pasado y a su madre le robaron el Futuro igual que a mi padre e igual que a otros cientos de personas. ¿No les bastaba con los de sus coetáneos, profesor?

—¿Tú... tú eres del pasado? —preguntó el profesor, mirando a Darién con nuevos ojos.

—Del siglo XVIII, aproximadamente, por lo que hemos averiguado —respondió Serena.

—¿Y cómo... cómo puede entendernos? ¿Cómo puedes saber lo que dice?

Por respuesta, Darién se apartó el pelo y señaló su oreja. Serena le imitó.

—Un traductor simultáneo —masculló el profesor sentándose en el banco, asombrado—. Así que lo hicieron... al final lo hicieron.

—¿El qué hicieron?

—Crearon la brújula —el profesor miró a Darién—. Crearon el objeto que permite averiguar dónde se abrirá una brecha temporal...

—No le entiendo profesor, cálmese.

El profesor respiró hondo y explicó:

—Hace cerca de seis años, Diamante me propuso en secreto una oferta fuera de lo común: a cambio de que yo le ayudase con cierta idea que tenía en mente, recibiría la mitad de las acciones de la empresa, lo que equivalía a miles de millones sólo para mí.

—¿Y aceptó?

Artemis Moon asintió, agotado.

—Sin decírmelo, Diamante había seguido con las investigaciones espacio-temporales, y había llegado a una curiosa teoría que se basaba, os lo creáis o no, en algo tan efímero como una leyenda popular olvidada hace siglos.

«Intentaré contárosla tal y como él me la contó a mí: con un cuento.

Serena y Darién se miraron un segundo y luego asintieron.

Cerca de allí, el viento había amainado y parecía estar arrebujado bajo las ramas de los árboles, dispuesto a escuchar el relato sin molestar.

—Dice la leyenda que desde el comienzo de los tiempos la historia ha sido, es y será escrita en presente —explicó el profesor—. Las Plumas del Tiempo son las encargadas de escribir el Todo y jamás se han detenido por nada, ni nunca lo harán —los jóvenes le escuchaban con semblante serio, conteniendo la respiración—. Son objetos tan poderosos como el sol y tan primordiales como el agua.

«Estas plumas las empuñan los Guardianes. Seres que, según decía esta leyenda, fueron agraciados con el don de conocer Todo a cambio de su libertad. Observarían el presente, el pasado y el futuro sin poder participar en ellos. Los Guardianes se encargan de que las plumas graben sobre rollos de papiro eternos los acontecimientos de la historia, tanto la presente como la pasada y la futura. Todo a la vez y con una precisión únicamente comparable a la del propio universo.

«Pero, al igual que una pluma corriente termina por quedarse sin tinta y es preciso impregnar la punta con tinta nueva a las Plumas del Tiempo les sucede lo mismo, con la salvedad de que, en lugar de tinta corriente, éstas utilizan el pigmento del tiempo. Un líquido que mana de cada instante existente y que recolectan y almacenan los Guardianes.

—Creo que me he perdido —dijo Serena, mirando a Darién de soslayo—. ¿Adónde quiere ir a parar? ¿De qué tinteros nos está hablando?

—Ésa no es la pregunta que tienes que hacerte, Serena: lo que debes preguntarte es qué sucede cuando una de las Plumas deja de escribir para volver a mojar la punta en tinta.

«Cuando esto ocurre, si te encuentras en el lugar preciso en el momento indicado, con el objeto adecuado en las manos, puedes viajar en el tiempo.

—¿Habla usted en serio? —preguntó la chica, atónita.

—Absolutamente —dijo el profesor.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede ser posible? —insistió.

—Diamante ha creado una tecnología capaz de averiguar dónde y cuándo una de esas plumas se detendrá para recoger más tinta, y así aprovechar el momento para colarse por ese hueco, llegar al... al papiro eterno del que os he hablado antes y saltar a otro renglón que estuviese escribiendo otra pluma que también hubiera parado a tomar más tinta, ¿lo entiendes de esta forma?

—Pero eso... eso es...

Darién no le dejó continuar.

—Yo llegué aquí a través de una de esas Grietas —se volvió hacia el profesor y le pidió a Serena que fuera traduciéndole—: Quien entró en mi casa debió de ser un protoloquesea de los que nos ha hablado antes. Cuando le perseguí y me agarré a él, me trajo consigo.

—Y por eso os están buscando —concluyó el profesor—. Tú, Serena, no eres más que un daño colateral. Le buscan a él.

Las preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de la chica, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Necesitaba saberlo todo para después actuar, pero no estaba segura de poder soportar tantas verdades de ese calibre.

—Si usted ayudó a crear esa... cosa —dijo—, también sabrá cómo invertir el proceso, ¿no?

—Dejé la empresa mucho antes de que el proyecto fuera algo más que una hipótesis. Desconozco por completo su funcionamiento.

Serena no pudo soportarlo más. En ese momento se puso en pie y se encaró con el profesor.

—¿Y de verdad quiere que las cosas sigan así? ¿No piensa hacer nada? ¿Tanto miedo le dan esos hombres? ¡Usted tiene la clave para terminar con todo! Con su testimonio y el de Darién los llevaríamos a los tribunales y... y estarían obligados por ley a devolver la vida a quienes han dejado sin Futuro y a enviar a Darién de vuelta a su tiempo.

—Serena, yo...

—Profesor, ¡ha vivido cerca de cien años! ¡Ha experimentado en su cuerpo el paso del tiempo sin cambiar! ¿Y no puede arriesgarse por él? —dijo, señalando al chico—. Ahora sé lo que Diamante vio en usted a la hora de... ¡de mangonearle! Es usted un cobarde.

—¡No te permito que me hables de ese modo! —exclamó el profesor.

—¡Usted no tiene que permitirme nada! —gritó Serena aún más alto. A continuación cerró los ojos y se obligó a respirar—. Pero, ¿es que no lo ve? ¡Darién tiene que regresar a su tiempo! ¡Quién sabe lo que ha cambiado desde que él está aquí! ¿No conoce esa teoría del «efecto mariposa»? En su futuro, Darién podría haber hecho algo que, de una forma o de otra, pudiera afectarnos.

El profesor se quedó en silencio unos instantes meditando al respecto y después se acarició la barba. De repente parecía sedado.

—¿Y si Darién ya hubiera hecho lo que estaba destinado a hacer? —dijo, hablando más para sí mismo que para los demás—. Qui... quiero decir, ¿y si el destino estuviera yendo por delante de Diamante y sus inventos, y Darién fuera algo más que un error imprevisto?

—¿Algo más? —preguntó Darién.

El profesor miró primero a uno y después a otro.

—Tal vez tengáis razón —dijo, esperanzado—. Nunca me he atrevido a hacer nada contra Diamante por miedo. Pero ahora que somos más, podríamos contraatacar. ¡No podrán cerrarnos la boca a los tres!

Darién y Serena se miraron, contagiados por el repentino cambio de humor del profesor.

—¿Por dónde tendríamos que empezar? —preguntó Darién—. ¿Cómo se hace para salir por maravisión?

—¡O Internet! —terció Serena— ¡Es la manera más rápida de llegar a miles de personas en un instante! ¿Usted qué opina, profesor? Estamos a sus... ¿profesor?

Artemis Moon se había quedado congelado con la mueca de alegría que tenía unos segundos antes.

—Oh, no... —musitó Darién.

Serena tardó unos segundos más en percatarse del haz de luz azulado que parecía salir del cráneo del profesor. Su origen se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, en la palma de la mano extendida de un chico que se apoyaba en una enorme cruz de piedra.

Para cuando Serena comprendió lo que sucedía, ya era demasiado tarde.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 14**

_**Estudia el pasado si quieres **_

_**pronosticar el futuro **_

_**CONFUCIO**_

No! —exclamó Serena, empujando al profesor y rodando con él por la nieve.

Darién se puso en pie de un salto y agarró una rama que había tirada junto al banco. Esquivó las tumbas que había entre él y el joven protovidente y se dispuso a atizarle con fuerza. Pero el misterioso joven esquivó el golpe con una facilidad insultante, le quitó la rama y le golpeó con ella en la espalda, tirándole a la nieve. Todo en menos de dos segundos.

Serena intentaba mientras tanto reanimar al profesor, que seguía sin pestañear y con la misma sonrisa en los labios.

—No... no... ¡Profesor! ¡Profesor, despierte! ¡Vamos!

—No va a despertar —dijo una voz a su espalda.

—Tú... —Serena se volvió y se puso de pie.

—¿También vas a intentar pegarme, como tu amigo? —le preguntó, señalando a Darién tras él.

—Te mataré.

Por respuesta, el protovidente levantó la palma de su mano y Serena observó cómo unos haces de corriente azulada bailaban sobre ella.

—No creo que te apetezca terminar como tu padre, ¿verdad, Serena?

La joven sintió un escalofrío al escuchar que pronunciaba su nombre. Se obligó a no hacer caso de sus palabras y replicó:

—Eres uno de esos... de esos... robots.

—Un protovidente, creo que quieres decir.

Haruca se acercó un paso y Serena retrocedió.

—¿También vas a robarme el Futuro a mí?

—Veo que el profesor se ha ido de la lengua más de lo que debía

—Lo sabemos todo. Pronto el mundo entero conoce vuestros crímenes y acabarán con Tempus Fugit.

Haruca arqueó una ceja y sonrió divertido.

—¿De veras lo piensas?

Serena le fulminó con la mirada. Aquel joven de mirada escrutadora, cabello cuidadosamente despeinado, cuerpo de gimnasio y sonrisa de autosuficiencia, no podía traer nada bueno. Parecía un ángel de la muerte moderno.

—Tenéis los días contados —le amenazó él.

Haruca avanzó un par de pasos más. Serena fue a retroceder pero se encontró con la pared de un mausoleo a su espalda.

—Me gusta el escenario que ha elegido el profesor.

El protovidente se acercó a ella y la agarró por la mandíbula. Serena intentó liberarse y al no poder, le escupió en la cara

—Engendro —le espetó.

La fría e imperturbable mirada del protovidente vaciló un instante.

—Estás muerta —dijo. Y con un movimiento rápido se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó... el teléfono móvil.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a marcar, Darién volvió a lanzarse sobre su espalda y le tiró al suelo. Los dos chicos rodaron por el suelo dando y recibiendo puñetazos y patadas. Darién comenzó teniendo ventaja y se colocó encima de Haruca. Le estrelló el puño contra el labio y después fue a golpearle la nariz, pero el protovidente cruzó las piernas en el aire y golpeó en la espalda al muchacho, apartándole. A continuación sacó de su gabardina una pequeña jeringuilla que llevaba escondida y se arrastró hasta Darién. Cuando éste fue a defenderse, el protovid le agarró del brazo y le inyectó el contenido de la jeringuilla en el hombro.

—¡Darién! —exclamó Serena, corriendo a socorrerle. Pero el protovid no perdió el tiempo y alzó la palma de nuevo—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho?

—Lo que me han ordenado —replicó él, mientras se limpiaba la sangre del rostro. Se puso de pie y anduvo hacia ella. Recogió el teléfono móvil del suelo y una vez que estuvo al lado de la joven la agarró del cuello y la empujó contra la pared del mausoleo. Cada poro de su piel irradiaba la furia que sentía.

Sin soltarla, marcó un número y aguardó.

—Soy yo. Los tengo —dijo. A continuación añadió—: Sí, está aquí. Todo controlado. Cementerio del Pasaje. Bien, aquí estaré.

Después colgó y volvió a mirar a la joven.

—Disfruta de tus últimos minutos de vida.

—¡Tú también! —exclamó ella, lanzando con todas sus fuerzas la rodilla contra su entrepierna.

Haruca no previno el golpe y, profiriendo un gruñido de dolor, soltó a la chica. Momento que ella aprovechó para salir corriendo hacia Darién.

El protovidente gritó enfurecido y se lanzó tras ella sin perder un instante.

—¡Darién! —exclamó Serena corriendo hacia su cuerpo inerte—. ¡Despierta!

El chico se removió semiinconsciente, pero eso fue todo Cuando intentó levantarle, el protovidente ya la había alecanzado.

—Estúpida niña —le dijo.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella, intentando liberar los brazos.

—No te servirá de nada armar escándalo. Estáte quieta.

—¡Déjame!

Haruca sacó otras dos tiras de cordel de un bolsillo y con mano diestra inmovilizó a la joven.

—¿Por qué no nos matas directamente? —preguntó ella.

—Si por mí fuera ya lo habría hecho hace tiempo.

—Eras tú el que estaba esperándonos el otro día en apartamento, ¿verdad?

Haruca no respondió. Terminó de hacer una lazada alrededor de los pies de la chica y después se separó unos pasos para contemplar el trabajo.

—Listo. En cuanto vengan, podré cobrar mi premio —añadio para sí, sentándose en una roca cercana.

—¿Tu premio? —dijo Serena—, ¿qué te han prometido. ¿Un Futuro nuevo a estrenar?

Haruca hizo oídos sordos al comentario y se sentó en una roca cercana para masajearse las zonas donde había recibido 1os golpes. En secreto maldijo a aquel chico por el daño que le había inflingido; eso le enseñaría a no subestimar nunca a su adversario.

—¿Has escuchado lo que el profesor nos ha contado? —insistió Serena—. ¡No pasarás de los dieciocho años! ¿Cuántos tienes ahora? ¿Diecisiete? ¿Dieciocho, ya?

El protovidente giró el rostro y miró a Serena. Sus ojos destellaban de furia. ¿Qué se creía aquella humana? ¿Cómo podía atreverse a hablarle así? Le pediría a Zafiro que le dejase matarla con sus propias manos.

Serena por su parte aguantó la mirada del protovidente, desafiante.

—¿No me crees? —siguió diciendo—. Ya te acordarás de mí cuando tu final esté cerca. Oye, ¡quizá ésta sea tu última misión! ¿No crees que deberías ser lo suficientemente valiente como para contar a las autoridades lo que os hacen?

—Cállate... —dijo en un murmullo Haruca.

—Hazlo aunque sea por tus amigos... ¿O también os prohiben tener amigos? Podrías sacrificarte por ellos.

—He dicho que te calles —repitió el muchacho sin apartar la mirada. Darién permanecía en la fría nieve, inconsciente.

—No me voy a callar. Está claro que no puedes matarme. Si no, ya lo habrías hecho hace tiempo. Estás esperando órdenes de... de los tipos que te controlan, ¿verdad? Así que seguiré hablando hasta que...

—¡He dicho que te calles! —gritó Haruca, se puso en pie como un resorte y sacando la pistola de la funda avanzó hasta ella. La agarró del cuello del abrigo y la apuntó con el arma—. Te juro que como no cierres la boca, te reviento la cabeza... de un tiro. ¿Qué...?

Haruca bufó asombrado y enfadado. De un tirón le bajó la cremallera y dejó a la vista la microcámara que había intuido al agarrarla.

Serena intentó revolverse con furia, pero no pudo hacer nada. Con bastante brusquedad, Haruca metió la mano por dentro de su abrigo y sacó el aparato que colgaba del collar.

—Una grabadora... —masculló el chico, incrédulo.

—¡Déjala! —gritó ella—. ¡Es mía!

Por respuesta, el protovidente tiró del collar y arrancó la máquina.

—Ni lo sueñes. Esto me lo quedo.

—¡No! —exclamó Serena fuera de sí, ¡sin ella no tendrían nada que hacer!— ¡Suéltala! ¡Suéltala o...!

—¿O qué? ¿Eh? —Haruca se guardó la maquinita en el bolsillo de la gabardina—. Estará a buen recaudo, no te preocupes.

Serena se mordió la lengua y con un hilo de voz, intentando permanecer serena, preguntó:

—¿Có... cómo lo permites? ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a... a personas inocentes?

El protovidente volvió a apuntarla con el arma.

—¡Yo también era inocente! —exclamó—. ¡Y mis compañeros! No se te ocurra decirme cómo debo ser. Tú no sabes nada. ¡Nada!

—Sé lo suficiente como para comprender que robarle la vida a alguien para dársela a otra persona es injusto.

—¿Crees que las guardo para mí? ¿O para el mejor postor? —en un murmullo añadió—: ¿Crees que recibo algo a cambio? Todo es para ellos. Yo sólo quiero... seguir con vida. Cuando no sabes si mañana tendrás algo para comer, aprendes a cazar y a guardar reservas.

De repente Haruca se dio cuenta de que había dejado de apuntar a la chica con la pistola y que estaba temblando. ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de esa manera? «Maldita sea», pensó, si la chica decía algo de aquello a alguno de sus superiores, estaría perdido.

Rápidamente volvió a levantar el arma.

—¿Todavía quieres... dispararme? —preguntó Serena.

—Haré lo que sea necesario para callarte —dijo—. ¿Acaso no me tienes miedo?

—Te tengo lástima —respondió ella—. Porque nunca serás dueño de tu futuro, y aun así, sigues ayudando a quienes te controlan.

—Yo no ayudo a nadie más que a mí mismo.

Serena negó con insistencia.

—Podríamos cambiarlo. Podríamos desenmascarar a Tempus Fugit. Los gobiernos de todos los países tendrían que darnos la razón. ¡Están matando a personas!

—¿De verdad pensáis que vosotros podríais hacer algo? ¿Dos niños? ¿Una _friki _como tú y un chico salido de otra Era? No me hagas reír —Haruca soltó una carcajada—. ¿Cómo vais a terminar con el hombre más poderoso del mundo? Y no hablo sólo de dinero; Diamante Black tiene tantos Futuros acumulados que no podéis imaginaros lo difícil que sería vencerle.

—Por eso te necesitamos. Con tu ayuda y tus... habilidades podríamos entrar.

—¿Y después qué haríais? ¿Avisar a la policía? ¡No tenéis pruebas! —balanceó la cámara delante de sus ojos.

—Tengo más —mintió ella.

Haruca arqueó una ceja, interrogante.

—Enséñamelas —ordenó.

—Cuando confíe en ti —dijo—. Y no lo haré mientras estés apuntándome con una pistola.

—Eres ingenua e idiota, ninguna prueba será suficiente para...

En ese instante un helicóptero sobrevoló el cementerio a poca altura. Haruca sonrió para sí. Cuando pasó, Serena preguntó:

—¿Qué vas a hacer con mi cámara?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Por un momento creí que estabas harto de todo... Pero ya veo que no eres más que lo que han hecho de ti.

En ese momento aparecieron un grupo de hombres uniformados que se escurrieron entre las tumbas y las cruces como un manto de petróleo.

—¿Mandan a la caballería entera para dos niños? —preguntó Serena.

—Son estos tres —indicó Haruca, señalándolos—. Llevádselos al jefe. Los está esperando —mientras un grupo de jóvenes embutidos en trajes negros se encargaba de las maletas y la bicicleta, otros agarraron a los chicos—. Yo tengo que ir a cobrar un Futuro.

—¡No! —gritaba Serena mientras se revolvía sin ningún resultado— ¡Soltadnos! ¡Dejadnos ir! ¡Socorro!

Otro grupo cogió en volandas al profesor Moon.

—¡No la destruyas! —suplicó Serena en dirección a Haruca—. ¡Escúchala si te atreves! ¡Descubre quiénes son realmente tus amigos!

El protovidente se volvió con la microcámara en la mano y se quedó observando al grupo de soldados que ya se iban por donde habían aparecido. Sobre los hombros de dos de ellos iba la muchacha. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Haruca un instante, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de descifrar la del otro.

—¿Está con ellos? —preguntó Zafiro—. Bien. Espera allí. Enviaremos a una patrulla para que los traiga.

Cuando colgó el teléfono se dirigió a toda prisa al despacho de su jefe. Llamó a la puerta una sola vez y entró.

—Señor, los tenemos —anunció exultante.

Black Diamante se encontraba en ese momento guardando unos papeles en su maletín.

—¿A los dos? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Zafiro.

—En realidad a los tres, señor. El profesor Moon los acompañaba.

—¿Artemis? —Black cerró con un potente golpe el maletín—. Maldito traidor. ¡Sabía que debía haberme quedado con su Futuro cuando tuve la oportunidad! Entonces, ¿definitivamente fue él quien los avisó de que el protovidente los buscaba?

—Eso parece.

—¿Cómo le habéis encontrado?

—El muy idiota utilizó una cabina de teleporte para reunirse con ellos.

—Explícate —le ordenó su jefe.

—Mientras analizábamos las cabinas cercanas a la antigua casa del padre de la chica, registramos la repentina e inesperada aparición del profesor Moon en una obra en construcción a medio camino entre la ciudad y la zona acordonada. Como bien sabrá usted, ese lugar es un completo desierto y nadie se teleporta allí sin ningún motivo.

—Continúa.

—Le pasamos la información a Haruca y él se encargó de rastrear sus pasos.

—Os arriesgasteis demasiado —censuró Diamante Black—. Si el idiota del profesor no hubiera ido a reunirse con los chicos, habríamos perdido un tiempo valiosísimo.

—Pero lo hizo, señor. Y gracias a ello el protovidente ha podido capturarlos.

Diamante se frotó uno de los anillos, ansioso.

—Podría haber salido mal, muy mal —Zafiro fue a replicar, pero el jefe se le adelantó—. Bueno, lo importante es que ha tenido éxito la misión y hemos podido detener el error a tiempo.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Sabes si les ha... contado algo?

Zafiro se encogió de hombros.

—Lo desconozco, señor.

El jefe pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos.

—Da lo mismo. No les servirá de nada.

—¿Qué desea que hagamos cuando lleguen, señor?

—Encerradlos en el sótano y aguardad a que yo regrese del congreso. Tened preparada la Pitonisa para mañana por la mañana. No los ha registrado ninguna cabina, ¿verdad?

—No, señor. Hemos hecho lo que usted ordenó: los traen en helicóptero.

—Excelente.

Diamante Black asió el maletín y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de Zafiro.

—¿El protovidente...? —tanteó éste.

—¿Ha cumplido ya los dieciocho?

—No, señor. Le faltarán escasamente tres meses para ello.

—Bueno, no podemos correr riesgos. Procede.

Zafiro asintió sin una mueca de sorpresa.

—Intenta tenerlo todo finiquitado para mañana —dijo el jefe—. A mediodía debería estar todo listo. Suficiente tendremos con que el desfile salga perfecto como para estar preocupándonos por esto.

Y aunque no se lo había ordenado, Zafiro sabía que más le valía hacerlo.

—Sí, señor.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Se dice que el tiempo es un gran maestro; **_

_**lo malo es que va matando a sus discípulos.**_

_**HÉCTOR BERLIOZ**_

Haruca estaba agotado. Cuando los soldados desaparecieron se dejó caer sobre un banco de piedra y bostezó. Llevaba cerca de veinticuatro horas sin dormir y sin dejar de patearse la ciudad en busca de la pareja.

Al menos había tenido suerte siguiendo al profesor. Si no hubiera sido por él y por el error que había cometido, aún estaría registrando la zona norte de la ciudad, donde Jedite había visto a la chica en bicicleta y a quien posiblemente fuera el polizón. Mientras lo seguía no había podido dejar de preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto o si, por el contrario, sólo estaba dándoles más ventaja. Por suerte, la fortuna le había sonreído y el chivatazo de Zafiro en el último momento le había servido de algo. Después, sólo tuvo que seguir las huellas del profesor marcadas en la nieve hasta el cementerio.

La Esencia Final.

Por fin podría cobrarla, se dijo. Un premio que no le podían negar. El pago por un trabajo bien hecho. ¡Y qué trabajo! Lo primero que haría sería retirarse un tiempo de vacaciones a alguna de las islas artificiales del Pacífico. Le habían hablado maravillas de ellas, pero nunca había podido ir y tampoco le habían enviado a una misión tan lejos. Al menos estaría retirado durante los siguientes dos años. Haciendo lo que quisiese, siendo libre. Sintiéndose humano de nuevo.

La idea se impuso a toda aquella historia que Rubeus y Mimet habían compartido con él. «¿Un mercado negro de Futuros? Buena suerte», pensó. Antes de que se dieran cuenta los cazarían, y entonces de poco les serviría todo lo que habían planeado hacer.

Haruca se fue a levantar con el ánimo renovado cuando se percató de la microcámara digital que reposaba en su regazo.

El protovidente la miró con desconfianza. Había llegado un rato después que el profesor y no había escuchado la conversación completa, pero estaba seguro de que el hombre no habría utilizado mas que mentiras y bravuconadas para engatusar a los dos jóvenes. ¿Qué si no iba a hacer un traidor a la empresa como Artemis Moon?

Acarició el anillo contenedor donde reposaba la Esencia del profesor. Se había sentido bien quitándole su Futuro. Ya no podría entrometerse nunca más en los planes de Tempus Fugit. Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor para hacerle lo mismo a la chica, pero las órdenes eran claras: el jefe los quería intactos para analizar sus Esencias en secreto y sin que un tercero se enterase; por eso habían traído los helicópteros.

El polizón también le había llamado poderosamente la atención. Cuando se lanzó a por él, gritó algo en un idioma ajeno al suyo. ¿Cómo había podido la chica entenderle? ¿Habría aprendido tan rápido a comunicarse con él? Imposible, debía de haber otra razón, ¿pero cuál?

Qué más daba, pensó, en unas horas volvería a su tiempo y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

De nuevo miró la microcámara y arqueó una ceja. Las palabras de la chica, por mucho que intentase negarlo, le habían conmocionado. ¿A qué se refería con eso de los dieciocho años? ¿Qué mentira le habría contado el profesor? ¿Por qué se querrían deshacer de él cuando era uno de los protovidentes mejor preparados de la compañía? Si bien era cierto que muchos de sus antiguos compañeros mayores se habían marchado a disfrutar de sus Futuros, como pensaba hacer él, todavía quedaba Zafiro para demostrar que no sólo los jóvenes seguían trabajando.

No. Definitivamente lo que Artemis Moon les había contado, fuera lo que fuese, era mentira...

Entonces, ¿por qué era incapaz de encender la microcámara y descargar en su teléfono las imágenes para verlas?

Haruca miró a su alrededor. El viento había amainado y las nubes permitían que algún rayo de sol se filtrase débilmente desde el cielo. ¿Qué perdía escuchando las mentiras del profesor? Le confirmarían lo que ya sabía y se quedaría más tranquilo.

Con decisión, sacó su teléfono móvil, buscó entre las opciones, encendió la cámara y le dio a «transferir datos».

¿Un helicóptero? Serena no podía creerse que estuviera montando en uno. Si no hubiera tenido los pies y las manos bien atadas, se abría asomado a la ventanilla, y si no hubiera sido por la mordaza de la boca, habría gritado de asombro cuando sintió el cosquilleo en el estómago al elevarse. Pero, ¿por qué no los habían metido en una cabina de teleporte y listo? Aquello no le daba buena espina.

Darién se encontraba a su lado, con los ojos cerrados y con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera teniendo pesadillas. Serena le dio un golpecito con la rodilla para que despertase, pero el muchacho siguió inmerso en aquel sueño inducido.

El profesor se encontraba también allí: sentado entre los dos soldados que los vigilaban, atado con cinturones de seguridad para que no se bambolease de un lado a otro como un pelele sonriente. Serena tuvo que apartar la mirada. No podía creer que le hubieran hecho aquello a tantas personas.

Las intrigas, las Esencias, los viajes en el tiempo... El protovidente tenía razón, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Darién y ella no serían capaces de destruir el imperio de Diamante Black. Dudaba que pudieran siquiera hacerle una grieta. Y si no le había mentido, con la cantidad de Futuros que debía de tener acumulados, ese hombre tenía que ser inmortal. Indestructible.

Había fracasado: Darién acabaría muerto en alguna alcantarilla, como ella, en lugar de en el pasado al que pertenecía; su padre seguiría postrado en una cama durante el resto de su vida, o de la de tía Mo; el resto de los protovidentes continuarían robando Futuros a personas inocentes mientras la fortuna de Diamante Black seguía creciendo.

Serena volvió a mirar a Darién. Preocupada, le golpeó suavemente en la rodilla y esperó, pero él siguió con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Simplemente se revolvió un instante y volvió a quedarse quieto.

Serena sintió que se le detenía el corazón y le faltaba el aire. ¿Qué le había inyectado ese maldito protovidente? Iba a ponerse a gritar para llamar la atención de los soldados cuando el estómago le dio un vuelco y notó que el helicóptero descendía velozmente.

—¿Que...í

Cggg… cggg-

—Una grabadora...

Cggg…

—¡Déjala!¡Es mía!

—Ni lo sueñes. Esto me lo quedo.

Cgggg... chiuvvv...

La pantalla del móvil se quedó en negro con el símbolo de «reproducir» parpadeando en el centro. Haruca tragó saliva sin apartar la mirada de su reflejo en la pantalla táctil.

«Ya está —se dijo—. Ha terminado. Has escuchado todas sus mentiras y ya puedes guardar el teléfono. Definitivamente, Artemis Moon era un traidor mentiroso que sólo estaba intentando... ¿convencer a los chicos para que dejasen a un lado su cruzada contra Tempus Fugit?».

El protovidente se puso de pie y se revolvió el pelo.

—No tiene sentido, maldita sea... —murmuró, contrariado. ¿Por qué iba a mentirles si lo que quería era alejarlos peligro?—. Tenía que estar mintiendo... —se obligó a decir en voz alta. Tal vez, si lo repetía el suficiente número de veces, se lo terminaría creyendo.

Pero sabía que no era mentira. Sabía que lo que les había contado Artemis Moon era verdad.

Por primera vez en su vida, Haruca sintió un extraño nudo en la garganta que no conseguía deshacer.

Con furia, golpeó una piedra y la lanzó contra la tumba más cercana, levantando una nube de nieve.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan imbécil? ¿De verdad creía que podría estar allí el resto de su vida? ¿Que todos sus amigos, misteriosamente, se habían ido al cumplir los dieciocho años? ¿De verdad había sido tan ingenuo cómo para pensar que le regalarían diez años de Futuro? La chica tenía razón: él era un arma en potencia; si se le ocurría hablar o mostrar al mundo lo que era capaz de hacer, Tempus Fugit,Blacky todos los demás protovidentes acabarían en la trena... o en laboratorios de experimentación. Se llevó una mano al pecho donde el localizador palpitaba invisible.

Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Seguir como si no pasase nada? ¿Denunciarlo? ¿Ir a la maravisión como había propuesto el polizón? ¿Huir?... ¿Ir en busca de Rubeus y Mimet y unirse a su grupo de insurrectos?

Imposible: en cuanto utilizase una cabina le detectarían y podrían seguir su rastro. Antes de que se diese cuenta, estaría rodeado y desconectado, como habían hecho con su amigo Neflyte.

Se sentó en el banco de nuevo. Le temblaron las manos al pensar en él. Su amigo había intentado escapar y no le había servido de nada. Dieciocho años, como había dicho Serena. Ésa era la edad que tenía Neflyte cuando ocurrió. Hubiera llevado a cabo la misión correctamente o no, su destino estaba marcado desde hacía años, como el de Haruca.

No había terminado de comprender la verdad de aquel pensamiento cuando su teléfono sonó. El joven protovidente miró la pantalla y vio que era Zafiro quien le llamaba. Respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces y se aclaró la garganta. Después descolgó.

—¿Haruca? —preguntó su interlocutor.

—Soy yo —respondió él, frío como un témpano de hielo. Como se esperaba de un protovidente.

—Llamaba en nombre del jefe para felicitarte. Has hecho un excelente trabajo.

—Gracias —respondió él, un tanto contrariado.

—Imagino que pensabas pasarte a por tu recompensa a lo largo del día de hoy.

Haruca se tomó unos segundos para analizar aquello.

—Eh... sí, eso pensaba.

—Me parece bien. Muy bien —dijo Zafiro—. Sin embargo, ahora mismo los laboratorios están a rebosar de trabajo y seria más conveniente que te pasases... mañana, si no te importa. Podrías venir hoy, pero tendrías que esperar bastante y, además... quería pedirte un último favor.

Haruca frunció el ceño sin responder. Tras unos instantes, Zafiro dijo las temidas palabras:

—Necesito que te pases por mi despacho y que firmes unos informes para que podamos entregarte la Esencia Final y que quede constancia. Puro trámite. ¿Te parece bien? No será más que un rato, después podrás descansar.

«Descansar». La chica tenía razón. El profesor no les había mentido.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —preguntó.

Zafiro aguardó un instante y después dijo:

—Sí, Haruca. Necesitamos que sea cuanto antes. Cuanto antes terminemos con todo, mejor para todos.

El protovidente apretó los dientes con fuerza hasta hacerlos rechinar.

Pum... pum... El corazón se le aceleró en el pecho.

Ya estaba, aquél iba a ser su fin. Una reunión con su superior de la que no saldría con vida.

Pum-pum, pum-pum...

Por primera vez no era capaz de controlar sus impulsos. Todo en lo que había creído desde pequeño. Su familia. Su empresa. Su trabajo era... mentira.

Pum-pum, pum-pum, pum-pum...

Asesinos. Todos ellos.

Pum-pum...

Le habían convertido en un monstruo y ahora querían deshacerse de él.

Pum.

—¿Sigues ahí, Haruca? —preguntó Zafiro al otro lado—. Bueno, escucha: te mandaré los datos por mens... —Haruca no escuchó el resto de la frase. Lanzó el teléfono con fuerza contra un árbol cercano y lo hizo saltar en pedazos.

Después gritó con rabia y desesperación hasta que se le vaciaron los pulmones. El cementerio pareció aguardar en un intimidado silencio cuando calló.

Haruca se quedó en el sitio recuperando el aire a trompicones, hinchando y deshinchando el pecho con dificultad. Permaneció así unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta de la locura que acababa de cometer.

Había apagado el móvil. No, había destrozado el móvil. Había interrumpido a Zafiro estrellando el teléfono contra un árbol.

Se le aceleró la respiración. ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Siempre podía tomar una cabina de teleporte y regresar a Tempus Fugit. Le explicaría a Zafiro lo que había sucedido, le darían otro móvil y listo...

¿Y listo?, se dijo. ¿Listo para ser enviado a una misión sin retorno y morir?

El protovidente se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el suelo nevado con la mirada perdida en las piezas del teléfono. Tenía que tomar una decisión urgente: o volver a Tempus Fugit y suplicar por su vida... o huir.

Pero, ¿adónde? Sin dinero, sin Futuro, sin poder viajar mediante cabinas de teleporte no llegaría muy lejos. Le atraparían y le harían pagar. Había pasado suficiente tiempo con aquellas personas como para llegar a conocerlas.

Entonces, ¿su única opción era regresar, pedir un teléfono nuevo y morir como un mártir? ¿Era ése el destino que le aguardaba? En el instante en el que le confesase a Zafiro que conocía sus planes de exterminio, le pegaría un tiro en la cabeza y se dejaría de tonterías. ¿Quién se iba a dar cuenta? No existía ningún registro en el que él figurase. Era un fantasma para el Gobierno, como el resto de sus compañeros. Daba lo mismo si moría perdido en mitad del océano que de un tiro en las oficinas de Tempus Fugit. Jamás encontrarían su cadáver y, mucho menos, la relación con la empresa.

Definitivamente, huir era la opción más segura; la única, en realidad. Y buscar ayuda. Alguien que pudiera desactivar el localizador de su pecho.

—Rubeus... —masculló.

Se puso en pie con determinación y echó a correr hacia la puerta del cementerio. Zafiro no tardaría en enviar a alguien para averiguar qué había sucedido cuando viese que el móvil estaba apagado. Debía darse prisa.

Sabía que no podría utilizar ninguna cabina. Tendría que moverse a pie a partir de entonces. Y, por su bien, la primera parada debía hacerla en la ciudad. Si no conseguía dar con sus compañeros tendría que aprovisionarse con un Futuro decente.

Haruca se quitó el contenedor lleno con la Esencia del profesor Moon, lo guardó en el bolsillo antes de enroscar uno vacío en su lugar. Aquél lo llevaba a modo de reserva por si el otro se rompía. Jamás imaginó que fuera a utilizarlo para huir de la empresa.

Tenía que darse prisa. Debía pensar una ruta fuera de la ciudad, lejos de la sede de Tempus Fugit donde poder guarecerse. ¿Terminaría convertido en uno de esos mendigos que malvivían en los suburbios? ¿Acabaría siendo víctima de la Plaga en algún callejón oscuro? Lo dudaba: la desconexión se produciría antes que todo aquello, y luego el tiempo se encargaría de terminar el trabajo.

A partir de ese momento, si quería seguir con vida y huir lejos de la ciudad, debía empezar a pensar en sí mismo. Exclusivamente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 16**

_**El pasado ya no es y el futuro no es todavía.**_

_**SAN AGUSTÍN**_

El helicóptero aterrizó en dos rápidas sacudidas. Serena tardó en recuperarse del veloz descenso y, para cuando lo hizo, un par de soldados le estaban desatando las cuerdas de los pies, dejándole las esposas puestas.

—No hagas ninguna tontería —le advirtió uno de ellos. Hasta entonces no había reparado en lo jóvenes que eran. ¿Serían también...? Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando el soldado añadió—: si intentas escaparte, tendré que disparar... y no quiero.

Por el momento aguardaría, se dijo. Esperaría al momento idóneo y mantendría la calma por ella misma, por Darién y por la misión.

A empujones le hicieron saltar fuera del helicóptero. El ruido era ensordecedor. El viento impulsado por las hélices le revolvía el pelo y le impedía abrir los ojos. Una vez fuera del alcance de las aspas, la chica se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraban en lo alto de una azotea. Por los edificios que les rodeaban supuso que debía de tratarse de las oficinas de Tempus Fugit. La guarida del lobo.

Dos más salieron detrás con el cuerpo de Darién en volandas. A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que no se recuperaba. Un tercer tipo se unió a la comitiva al ver los problemas que estaban teniendo sus compañeros.

—¡Darién! —exclamó Serena. Pero al ir a acercarse, el soldado que tenía a su lado le agarró de la camiseta.

—Tú, quieta aquí.

—Darién... —repitió la chica cuando llegaron a su lado.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó el que vigilaba a Serena.

—Supongo que Haruca le administró algo —respondió el otro—. Deberíamos darnos prisa.

El primero asintió conforme.

—Cuanto antes nos los quitemos de las manos, mejor.

Los últimos chicos descendieron del vehículo y agarraron por debajo de los hombros a la marioneta que ahora era el profesor Moon y le hicieron caminar.

Serena apartó la mirada, sobrecogida. Sin el profesor ni Darién las posibilidades de salir con vida de allí se reducían drásticamente.

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos, el que parecía estar al mando de la misión se quitó el guante derecho y posó la mano en el identificador que había junto a la puerta. Con un «chack», el pestillo saltó y ésta se abrió automáticamente. A continuación, fueron pasando al interior del edificio. Frente a ellos, al final de un pasillo mal iluminado, la puerta de un ascensor se abrió y aguardó a que estuvieran todos dentro para volver a cerrarse.

El habitáculo era inusitadamente grande, pensó Serena. Tres o cuatro veces el que tenía en su edificio... bueno, su antiguo edificio, se corrigió. El chico al cargo apretó uno de los últimos botones y el ascensor comenzó a descender sin que apenas diese la sensación de que estuviera moviéndose.

Serena miró disimuladamente a su alrededor. Sabía de algunos ascensores con varias puertas, sin embargo aquél sólo contaba con la que tenía en frente. Los supuestos protovids, por su parte, parecían un tanto distraídos pensando en sus cosas cuando el ascensor se detuvo.

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón al comprobar que todavía no habían llegado al piso especificado. Estaban en la planta cero, no en los sótanos. Un milagro, se dijo. Un milagro que no podía dejar pasar.

Sus captores se miraron entre ellos mientras el ascensor se detenía. La chica sintió cómo se tensaban y murmuraban:

—¿Qué está pasando?

—No lo sé. Le he dado al sótano ocho.

—Joder, pedí expresamente una línea privada.

—¿Quién lo habrá llamado?

—Preparaos...

«Sí, preparémonos», se repitió Serena para sí, poniéndose alerta. El que se encontraba a su lado debió de presentir algo, puesto que se inclinó y le susurró:

—Como se te ocurra hacer lo que estás pensando...

Serena no llegó a escuchar el resto de la amenaza. En cuanto la abertura fue lo suficientemente ancha, salió disparada con las manos esposadas por delante dispuesta a arramblar contra todo aquel que se le cruzase por medio.

Se encontraba en el vestíbulo del edificio. Frente a ella, a unos cincuenta metros y detrás de unos torniquetes de seguridad, se hallaba la salida. La calle. La libertad.

Echó a correr pidiendo ayuda, pero todo el que se le cruzaba, hombres con traje, mujeres con maletines y faldas grises, se apartaban asustados y la miraban despectivamente.

—¡Por favor! ¡Me persiguen! —gritó Serena, desesperada, yendo directa a los torniquetes.

Los trabajadores se giraban para ver lo que sucedía, murmurando. Sentía todos los ojos del enorme recibidor puestos en ella, pero ninguna intención de echarle una mano. No había tiempo para esperarla, estaba claro que sólo podría escapar haciendo uso de sus propios medios.

Los protovids tampoco perdieron el tiempo: en cuanto la vieron salir corriendo, fueron tras ella ordenándola que se detuviera.

Serena llegó a los torniquetes y fue a saltarlos cuando unos brazos la rodearon por el pecho.

—¡No! —gritó, desesperada—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Socorro!

—Más te vale estarte quieta, niña —dijo el hombre que la estaba agarrando—. Yo no seré tan misericordioso como los ineptos que te han traído hasta aquí: como te sigas resistiendo, te pegaré un tiro en la rodilla. Veremos luego si sigues teniendo ganas de huir.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena. Aquella voz parecía falta de todo sentimiento, falta de humanidad... Al instante dejó de oponer resistencia sin controlar las lágrimas de impotencia.

El hombre la agarró del brazo y volvió a llevarla al ascensor bajo la atenta mirada de todos los trabajadores que se habían quedado en mudo silencio. Los otros los esperaban pidiendo disculpas por su error, pero él los hizo callar.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron de nuevo y el silencio se apoderó del habitáculo. Un silencio incómodo, pegajoso, cargado de tensión y de miradas llenas de significado y desprecio. Cuando llegaron al piso que el primero había marcado, el hombre que tenía agarrada a Serena por los hombros dijo:

—Cambio de planes. El jefe ha ordenado que los bajemos al sótano doce.

A Serena no le pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de los demás antes de asentir.

Apretó el botón correspondiente al sótano doce y las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el hombre y los soldados los escoltaron por un pasillo de hormigón iluminado con fluorescentes. Los calabozos, pensó Serena. Allí los encerrarían y los ejecutarían. Morirían a cientos de metros bajo la superficie de la tierra.

—Por aquí —dijo el hombre al grupo, deteniéndose frente a un inmenso portón de hierro y situando la mano sobre un sensor digital. Serena aprovechó el momento para mirar por primera vez a su secuestrador: debía de tener unos treinta años, el pelo oscuro y una mirada azul, fría y escrutadora que no admitía réplica.

El portón se abrió con un sonido chirriante. El laberinto se complicó a partir de allí: recorrieron pasillos, giraron en todos los sentidos, dejaron atrás puertas y más puertas, algunas abiertas, otras cerradas, salas que parecían laboratorios, zonas con sillones... hasta detenerse frente a una de color verde grisáceo.

—La chica, aquí —señaló el hombre.

Uno de ellos se adelantó, saco un manojo de llaves y, después de elegir una, la metió en la cerradura y la giró. Cuando estuvo abierta, le quitaron las esposas y la empujaron dentro.

—¡No! —gritó ella lanzándose contra la puerta, ya cerrada—. ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Sacadme de aquí!

Pero por mucho que suplicó, no sirvió de nada. La comitiva se alejó de allí, presumiblemente lista para encerrar en otras habitaciones similares a Darién y al profesor.

—¡Asesinos! —aporreó la puerta con insistencia—. ¡No os saldréis con la vuestra!

La celda contaba sólo con una cama pegada a la pared, un urinario y un grifo. Había visto muchas películas de cárceles, y en todas ellas siempre había alguna ventana o tragaluz por el que se vislumbraba un pedazo de cielo. Al menos aquélla no lo tenía. Serena siempre había pensado que más que una ayuda para el preso, se trataba de una crueldad: mostrarle el cielo bajo el que podría estar disfrutando mientras permanecía encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

Por primera vez desde que habían dejado el cementerio se dio cuenta de la gravedad de su situación. No formaban parte de ninguna película: aquellos hombres los matarían uno a uno tarde o temprano. Jamás volverían a ser libres, y ellos seguirían destrozando la vida de miles de personas.

Estaba todo perdido. Aquella celda, aquel sótano, aquel edificio sería su tumba.

Y no volvería a ver el cielo nunca más. Ahora lo sabía.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 17**

_**Nunca es tarde para ser **_

_**lo que deberías haber sido.**_

_**GEORGE ELLIOT**_

Haruca aguardó a que cayese la noche para salir de su escondrijo.

Había pasado el día entero recorriendo la ciudad en busca de un agujero en el que guarecerse y sentía todos los músculos acartonados por el frío. No es que fuera la primera vez que pasaba la noche fuera del edificio de Tempus Fugit, pero sí era la primera que sabía que no podría regresar nunca más.

Asomó la cabeza por la destartalada ventana de aquel sótano que había a ras del suelo y se aseguró de que no había nadie. Una vez hecho esto, se encaramó por completo al alféizar y rodó hasta la pared opuesta. Amparado por las sombras, Haruca se puso de pie y avanzó calle arriba en dirección a la zona residencial.

Era consciente del peligro que suponía, pero también sabía que robar un solo Futuro de la zona rica equivaldría por lo menos a diez de la gente corriente. El riesgo merecía la pena. Y por qué no, si coincidía con Rubeus y sus nuevos amigos podría plantearles su problema y escuchar qué tenían que ofrecerle. Mientras, no perdería el tiempo.

Tan sólo tenía que aguardar, observar y estar preparado para realizar el robo. Ahora bien, ¿podría hacerlo sin ayuda de la Pitonisa? ¿Acertaría al escoger un Futuro? Haruca se deshizo de aquellos pensamientos. Daba lo mismo. Cualquiera le valdría. Después se preocuparía por encontrar a alguien que pudiera insertárselo. Además, si bien era cierto que la Pitonisa le había indicado siempre a quién y cuándo robárselo, la experiencia le había demostrado que estudiando a las víctimas y esperando el momento oportuno, podría hacerse con sus Esencias.

Se deslizó entre las sombras, evitando el resplandor de las farolas hasta llegar a la tapia que rodeaba una de las casas residenciales. Iría probando de una en una hasta dar con la adecuada. Tampoco podía retrasarse demasiado; era tarde y pronto el barrio entero se iría a dormir. Y él, a diferencia de los ladrones corrientes, necesitaba que hubiera actividad, vida, Cambios...

De un salto se encaramó al muro y escaló ágilmente hasta lo alto. Tan sólo necesitó un breve vistazo a las ventanas cerradas con las persianas bajadas para darse cuenta de que estaba vacía. No perdió más tiempo; volvió a la calle y probó suerte con la siguiente casa.

Saltó para agarrar la rama de un árbol cercano y se aupó sobre ella. Luego, desde el borde de la misma saltó al muro de la propiedad. Allí se guareció entre el ramaje y las hojas del árbol y espió el interior de la casa.

No era de las más grandes del vecindario, pero sin duda quien viviese allí debía de tener dinero. Mucho dinero. Fue estudiando metódicamente todas las ventanas de la fachada.

Cuando terminó, se arrastró hasta uno de los laterales de la casa y allí encontró lo que buscaba: una luz encendida. Una habitación ocupada. Alguien susceptible de Cambiar.

Se dejó caer al jardín flexionando las rodillas para amortiguar el golpe. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie había advertido su presencia, corrió hasta el ventanal del que emanaba la luz y se asomó cuidadosamente.

Era el salón de la casa. ¡Y qué salón! Por lo menos era el triple de grande que su habitación en Tempus Fugit. Bueno, su antigua habitación, se corrigió.

Las paredes eran de madera, al igual que el suelo. Los muebles que allí había debían de valer una fortuna. Había cuadros decorando las paredes y un piano de cola en la esquina opuesta de la habitación. En el centro, junto a unos sofás dispuestos frente a una enorme maravisión, había una mesa con cuatro sillas en las que se sentaban dos niños pequeños, de entre seis y siete años, y un adulto.

La fortuna estaba de su lado, se dijo Haruca: estaban celebrando el cumpleaños del padre. Con un poco de suerte estarían ellos tres solos en la casa y el hombre, que llevaba un gorro de fiesta y estaba abriendo regalos, no habría apagado las velas de la tarta todavía.

Sus dudas se disiparon cuando uno de los niños bajó de la silla y se marchó corriendo fuera del salón. Regresó al instante sonriendo entusiasmado con una cápsula de color rosa entre los dedos. Una vez en la mesa, la colocó sobre un plato llano y después le echó una gotita de agua. Al instante apareció en su lugar un apetitoso pastel de nata recubierto con chocolate y fresa.

Mientras tanto, el otro niño fue a por un puñado de velas de colores que luego colocaron los tres meticulosamente sobre el pastel.

Cuando toda la superficie estuvo decorada, el padre sacó un mechero del bolsillo y encendió todas las mechas. Después, uno de los niños apagó la luz y regresó a la mesa.

Haruca se frotó las manos y se quitó las diminutas gotas de sudor que habían aparecido en sus palmas. Giró la muñeca derecha para desentumecerla y se preparó para colocarla en posición vertical llegado el momento.

Los niños comenzaron a cantar el «Cumpleaños feliz» a su padre, que aguardó con una sonrisa. Una vez que llegaron a la última estrofa, el hombre cerró los ojos y se dispuso a pedir un deseo.

Haruca se preparó. Alzó la palma de la mano como tantas otras veces y entrecerró los ojos. Al instante, las finísimas lentes captaron el estado de Cambio en cuanto comenzó a producirse. Los dispositivos de la palma de su mano empezaron a brillar con diminutas corrientes eléctricas, produciéndole un leve cosquilleo.

No aguardó más. Con un simple pensamiento, el haz de luz se proyectó desde su mano, atravesó la ventana y llegó hasta la frente del padre. Los niños terminaron de cantar la canción y se quedaron esperando a que su padre reaccionase y soplase las velas. Al haber estado distraídos cantando, ninguno de los dos había reparado en la luz que brillaba sobre la frente de su padre.

—¿Papá...? —preguntó uno de los dos niños, tocándole en el brazo—. ¡Te toca soplar!

—Venga, ¡que si no, no se cumple el deseo! —le dijo el otro, agarrándole el otro brazo.

—¿Pa... pá? —gimoteó el primero unos instantes más tarde, asustado ante la falta de respuesta de su padre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar en los ojos de los niños cuando...

—Fffffffff... ¡Ya está! —exclamó el hombre, sonriendo—. ¡Deseo pedido!

Los dos niños se miraron, extrañados, observaron a su padre, volvieron a cruzar las miradas y, a continuación, secándose las lágrimas, comenzaron a aplaudir.

Haruca se pegó a la pared de la casa con el corazón latiéndole desbocado.

No había podido hacerlo. Había detenido la Extracción un segundo antes de que finalizase. Había bajado la palma de la mano y el Futuro había regresado al hombre, íntegro.

Se obligó a controlar su respiración, que amenazaba con descubrirle. Después regresó al muro y subió por él ayudándose de una enredadera que lo cubría prácticamente por entero. Allí se quedó observando la idílica imagen familiar que se desarrollaba dentro de la casa.

No podía seguir siendo un ladrón, un asesino. ¿Cuántas familias como ésa había destrozado a lo largo de su vida? ¿Cuántos hijos se habían quedado sin padres? ¿Cuántos hermanos habían quedado huérfanos? ¿A cuántos padres, madres, esposas, novias, amigos y conocidos les había destrozado la vida?

De pronto comenzó a llorar. Era como si todas las lágrimas que había acumulado durante tantos años se hubieran empeñado en salir de golpe.

No. No podía seguir haciéndolo. Y tampoco podía huir. Él era el único que contaba con las suficientes pruebas como para detener a Tempus Fugit. Serena había tenido razón desde el principio.

No podía seguir comportándose como una marioneta. Era la hora de luchar. .

—Debo reconocer que estoy sorprendida —dijo una voz a su espalda, seguida de unas palmadas. Haruca se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se colocó en posición de defensa antes de que Mimet diera un paso al frente y entrase en el círculo de luz de una farola.

—¿Estabas llorando? —le preguntó, más asombrada que con ganas de burlarse.

Rubeus apareció junto a su amiga. Los dos iban abrigados con las gabardinas oscuras de la empresa.

—Menuda sorpresa —comentó Rubeus—. ¿Debemos tomarlo como una aceptación por tu parte?

Haruca respiró hinchando el pecho y se acercó.

—Quiero marcharme también, pero necesito terminar algo en Tempus Fugit.

—¿Y eso cómo se explica?

—A diferencia de vosotros, tengo ciertos remordimientos por los que se han quedado allí encerrados, ignorantes del futuro que les tienen preparado.

Los otros dos protovids se miraron un instante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que alguien desconecte el localizador de mi pecho. Nada más.

—Pues estás de suerte —comentó Rubeus, pero al instante Mimet le dio un codazo en el costado—. ¡¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Vas a llevarle?

—Nos pilla de camino. ¿Tanto problema le ves? Ella guardó silencio y echó a andar sin dirigirles una palabra más.

—Lo tomaré por un sí —después miró a Haruca—. Síguenos, vamos al mismo sitio y ya hay unos cuantos esperando.

De camino a aquel misterioso lugar, Haruca le contó por encima lo que había descubierto gracias a la grabación del profesor Moon. Mimet ralentizó el paso para prestar atención.

—Hijos de puta... —masculló Rubeus, chocando el puño cerrado con la palma de la otra mano.

—¿Qué se creen que somos?

—Perros, Rubeus. Perros falderos —añadió Mimet, mirando de soslayo al otro chico.

—Yo ya lo sabía. ¿Te lo dije o no? Ya lo creo que sí.

—Es aquí —anunció la chica de pronto.

Haruca miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que se habían alejado bastante de la zona residencial y que se encontraban en uno de los extrarradios más cercanos. Frente a ellos, una casa baja de un solo piso, cuadrada y sin más ventanas que una junto a la puerta, se encontraba rodeada por un descuidado jardín.

Unos metros por delante, varias sombras se percibían en la oscuridad. No había farolas ni otras luces cerca.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En nuestro nuevo refugio —respondió Rubeus, acercándose a los otros.

—Ya pensábamos que os habíais rajado —les dijo una chica bajita que se encontraba sentada sobre una piedra. Cuando vio a Haruca se puso en pie de un brinco—. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Hola Telu —saludó él tras ubicarla.

—Tranquilízate, viene con nosotros.

—Eso sí que es una sorpresa —comentó Alan, apagando el reproductor de MPO que llevaba puesto y uniéndose al grupo. El tercero que los esperaba se llamaba Malachite. Era un tipo de cara cuadrada y mandíbula prominente con el que Haruca apenas había tenido trato en el tiempo que habían convivido en Tempus Fugit. Era un año menor que ellos, pero buen amigo del oriental. ¿Todos ellos pensaban abandonar Tempus Fugit? Black se volvería loco. Ya podían estar preparados para afrontar las consecuencias.

—¿Entramos?

Empujaron la verja que hacía las veces de puerta y cruzaron en fila el jardín de hierbajos hasta la casa. Una vez allí, Rubeus llamó con los nudillos cuatro veces. Al momento oyeron varias cerraduras saltando y el giro del picaporte.

—Buenas noches, chicos —los saludó un hombre embutido en una bata de estar por casa, cediéndoles el paso—. Vaya, veo que somos más de los que esperaba —comentó, despreocupado. Era rubio, de unos cuarenta años, y llevaba unas gafas de pasta. Calzaba unas estrambóticas zapatillas de tela con forma de cabeza de tigre.

—Se ha unido en el último momento —explicó Rubeus—. Es el chico de quien te hablamos.

—¿El perrito faldero? —dijo de broma el hombre.

Haruca se sonrojó antes de decir:

—Busco a alguien que pueda desactivar mi localizador.

—Vaya, parece que sabes más de lo que deberías. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Haruca. Y hace tiempo que me arranqué la correa del cuello —añadió, mirando a los demás por encima del hombro.

—Me alegro de oír eso —después se dirigió al grupo—. Pero, por favor, tomad asiento. Poneos cómodos.

Los protovidentes obedecieron y se recostaron en los múltiples sillones de la habitación diáfana. Al fondo había un mueble con una pila que seguramente haría las veces de cocina. Frente a los sillones, una simple mesa de madera completaba el mobiliario. ¿Y el baño?, se preguntó Haruca. ¿Y el... laboratorio donde los intervendría?

El hombre se apoyó en el posabrazos de un butacón con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata y les sonrió.

—La verdad es que somos más de los que esperaba. Y eso me complace. Permitidme que os explique por encima el proyecto —los chicos se miraron entre ellos, indecisos. Quién habría dicho que eran los mismos que habían segado las vidas de tantas personas sin inmutarse apenas—. Esta nueva... empresa que quiero montar con vuestra ayuda no será ni mucho menos una prisión como la de Tempus Fugit. Tendréis libertad para ir y venir a vuestras anchas. Robaréis los Futuros que podáis y cuando queráis, y además podréis utilizar todos aquellos que os interesen a placer. Siempre y cuando paguéis la cuota mensual que os pido.

Haruca se removió incómodo en su sitio.

—De nuevo, el hecho de que seáis tantos tiene como ventaja que el trabajo se dividirá considerablemente entre todos. Y una vez que me entreguéis las Esencias, yo me encargaré de comercializarlas ahí fuera. ¿Tenéis vuestros anillos y los contenedores que os pedí? —los chicos asintieron sin decir una palabra. «Así que aquí estaban los contenedores que le faltaban a Tomoe», pensó Haruca—. Excelente. Como ya le comenté a Rubeus, más adelante vosotros también trataréis con nuestros clientes, pero por el momento será mejor que lo haga yo.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y se quitó las gafas para limpiar los cristales.

—A cambio de todo esto, yo me comprometo a desactivar vuestros localizadores, vuestros inhibidores y a implantaros las Esencias que me pidáis cuando me lo pidáis. Y, por si esto os pareciera poco, también os pagaré un porcentaje de lo que logre sacar con las ventas.

Los protovids se miraron entre sí, exultantes de alegría.

—¿Todo bien? Recordad que, una vez que lo haga, no habrá marcha atrás.

—¿Y cómo sabremos que lo ha hecho y que no nos ha engañado? —preguntó Alan.

—Haces bien cuestionándotelo, chico. Pero no tengo intención de engañaros. Yo tampoco saldría beneficiado.

—¿Y si lo hace mal? —preguntó Telu—. ¿Tiene... experiencia?

El hombre, en lugar de ofenderse o molestarse, soltó una carcajada tranquila.

—No te preocupes, tengo más experiencia de lo que parece. Y he ensayado durante todos estos años de retiro, te lo puedo asegurar. ¿Tenéis alguna pregunta más?

Haruca tragó saliva, pero no dijo nada.

—Bien, en ese caso... Empezaré por ti —anunció, señalándole—. Porque parece que eres el que más prisa trae, y para que no puedas dar marcha atrás.

Haruca se revolvió el pelo, inseguro.

—Pero yo... yo no voy a quedarme después —dijo en un murmullo. Los chicos se revolvieron ofendidos.

—Calma, calma —les instó el adulto—. No pasa nada. Si no quiere quedarse, está en su derecho de marcharse. Pero la operación tendrás que pagármela, amiguito.

—Lo... lo haré. Más adelante.

—¡Estupendo, entonces! Todo solucionado. Cerremos el trato como los hombres —dicho esto, sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo y se la tendió a Haruca. Hasta que él no la hubo agarrado no se dio cuenta de que, lo que en un principio creyó que era un guante, era en realidad la propia mano, hecha de metal fundido. Las articulaciones chirriaron al cerrarse entre las de Haruca.

El protovid sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, pero la sonrisa cálida del científico lo tranquilizó.

—Oye, una cosa más. Todavía no nos has dicho tu nombre —se atrevió a comentar Mimet, rompiendo el silencio que se había instaurado.

El hombre soltó a Haruca y dijo:

—Podéis llamarme Omega.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 18**

_**El futuro tiene muchos nombres. **_

_**Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. **_

_**Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. **_

_**Para los valientes es la oportunidad.**_

_**VÍCTOR HUGO**_

Su padre estaba allí, con ella, jugando como cuando era pequeña. Se encontraban en mitad de un prado verde y florido. Estaban solos y eran felices. Ella iba vestida con ropa de colores; él se encontraba a lo lejos, llamándola. Serena agarró un puñado de flores que había en el suelo y salió a su encuentro. Entonces, de pronto, una mano azulada y translúcida apareció de la nada. Y antes de que pudiera advertir a su padre, los dedos de la mano se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello y comenzaron a estrangularle.

Serena intentó correr para ayudarle, pero entonces descubrió que una correa la mantenía atada al tronco de un árbol. Y mientras gritaba desesperada, su padre iba quedándose sin aire. Y por mucho que ella lo intentaba, la cuerda no cedía, y su padre se ahogaba y ella gritaba, y la cuerda no cedía, y su padre se ahogaba y la cuerda no cedía y su padre se ahogaba y ella... —¡Papá! —gritó a la oscuridad.

Se incorporó sudando y con la respiración agitada. Había tenido una pesadilla.

Tragó saliva para aclararse la garganta y después se secó el sudor con la mano. La pesadilla seguía allí. Continuaba encerrada en aquella habitación, a cientos de metros bajo tierra y esperando su ejecución.

Los restos del terrible sueño comenzaban a disiparse en su trastocada mente cuando oyó las voces. En un principio creyó que las estaba imaginando, como tantas otras veces, pero después comprendió que provenían de fuera de la celda.

Rápidamente abandonó el jergón donde estaba tumbada y se aproximó a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

—¿Y dices que no se ha despertado?

—Ni una sola vez.

—Deberíamos avisar a alguien. ¿Y si está...?

—No, lo he comprobado. Aunque lento, su pulso sigue siendo firme.

—¿Crees que se lo han extirpado?

—Me aseguraron que no. Debe de estar dormido. ¿Sabes que ése fue el tipo que me persiguió durante mi última misión? Si hubiera sabido que lo estaban buscando, le habría detenido yo mismo.

Darién. Hablaban de Darién, se dijo Serena horrorizada.

—Firmemos el parte. El chico está vivo ahora. Si se muere durante lo que queda de noche, será problema de otros.

Los pasos se alejaron por el pasillo y Serena regresó al camastro, enmudecida.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿El protovidente le había robado su Futuro con aquel líquido? No, imposible. De haber sido así, habría visto el haz de luz. Además, Darién había reaccionado levemente cuando le había tocado en el helicóptero. Si algo había aprendido en los últimos años era que una víctima de la Plaga no lo habría hecho por nada. Por nada.

Estaría dormido, o drogado, se repetía como una letanía. Se pondría bien. Tenía que creerlo. Lo necesitaba. ¡Lo quería! Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se apretó las palmas contra el cráneo, rogando por que pudiera poner orden en sus pensamientos. Lo conocía desde hacía tres días. Nada más. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía todo aquello? ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser un completo desconocido para convertirse en un amigo? ¿Y en algo más? ¿Quién le había dado permiso para irrumpir de ese modo en su vida? Se mordió la lengua con el corazón en un puño. Ella; sólo ella. Si aquella noche le hubiera dejado en la calle...

¿Cómo podía estar siquiera planteándoselo? «Cobarde», se recriminó. No podía pasar el resto de su vida preocupándose sólo por ella, con miedo a sufrir por los demás.

Pero, ¿no era una reacción lógica después de todo el dolor que había sufrido? Si ahora estuviera sola encerrada en aquellos calabozos, al menos podría descansar. Pero sólo con pensar que ella había sido la culpable de que cazasen a Darién, la vergüenza de haberle fallado le impedía conciliar el sueño.

Cerró los ojos y se descubrió rememorando el beso que se habían dado bajo la lluvia. Y al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa invadía su rostro, sendos goterones se escapaban por sus ojos. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que le sucediera aquello? Si no hubiera sido por él, todavía seguiría dando palos de ciego por Internet, colgando vídeos y transcribiendo declaraciones inútiles. Sin Darién, jamás habría descubierto a aquellos protovidentes que robaban el Futuro a las personas, ni habría tenido la suficiente entereza para seguir adelante después de la traición de Omega...

Pero, ¿eran suficientes estos motivos para explicar lo que sentía por él? «No», se respondió sin demasiado esfuerzo. A todo eso se sumaban los acontecimientos que habían vivido juntos en aquellos tres días, o lo especial, extraño y misterioso que le resultaba. Sin olvidar que, gracias a Darién, había vuelto a confiar en sí misma...

De acuerdo, tampoco podía obviar el hecho de que fuera tan guapo, y fuerte y dulce a la vez. De que no estuviera corrompido por un mundo gris y desesperanzado. De que brillase con luz propia.

Sin necesidad de mirarse en un espejo supo que se había sonrojado como una colegiala. Como si fuera la primera vez que se... enamoraba.

Serena respiró profundamente y se obligó a serenarse. Necesitaba analizar la situación con la cabeza fría y no perderse en recuerdos y ensoñaciones inútiles.

En primer lugar, no podía pasar por alto la de cosas que quizá se habrían alterado con Darién allí en lugar de en su tiempo correcto. ¿Es que nadie había pensado en ello? ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde?

La desesperación volvió a apoderarse de la joven, que comenzó a golpear la pared, impotente.

—¡Tienen que sacarlo de aquí! ¡Tienen que liberarlo! Tienen que... —su voz se quebró en un llanto— sacarnos de aquí...

Y allí se quedó, gimoteando súplicas sin sentido mientras pasaban las horas.

No supo cuándo se había quedado dormida, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue un agudo dolor en la espalda. Abrió los ojos, desorientada, cuando los golpes en la puerta se repitieron.

—¿Serena? ¿Serena, estás aquí?

La chica se quedó muda de asombro. Era la voz de un monstruo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ni tan siquiera a pronunciar su nombre?

—Mierda... —masculló desde el otro lado. Tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar al escuchar que los pasos se alejaban. No supo por qué, pero quiso responder—. ¡Estoy!... Estoy aquí... —dijo por fin.

Los pasos regresaron hasta la puerta.

—¿Serena? Por fin te encuentro.

La chica se dio la vuelta y se quedó apoyada en la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

—He... cambiado de opinión...

Imposible. Un asesino, un protovidente jamás cambiaría. No eran humanos, ¿o sí?

—¿Es una trampa? —atajó ella, desconfiada—. ¿Esperas que diga algo revelador? ¿Algo por lo que puedan ejecutarme inmediatamente? ¡Pues no lo voy a hacer! ¿Me oyes? No voy a...

—Shhh... No hables tan alto o llamarás la atención de los guardias.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Lárgate y déjame descansar las últimas horas que me quedan.

—Eres idiota —masculló el chico.

—¿Idiota? ¡Tú me metiste aquí! Te lo recuerdo. ¡A mí y a Darién! ¡Y al profesor Moon! Por tu culpa no podremos hacer nada por detener a Tempus Fugit.

—Ya te he dicho que he vuelto porque he cambiado de opinión.

—Los asesinos no cambian de la noche a la mañana.

Serena aguantó la respiración, esperando la respuesta.

—Yo no soy un asesino... —murmuró el chico lo suficientemente alto como para que Serena le escuchase—. Sólo... sólo quería seguir vivo. No quería morir.

La chica no respondió.

—Quiero... quiero ayudarte.

Serena soltó una suave carcajada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tenías razón. Escuché la maldita grabación y me enteré de los planes que tenían para nosotros, para los protovids. Al principio no quise creerlo, aunque después... Después tuve que aceptar que era verdad.

—¿Querían...?

—Sí.

—Lo siento... supongo... —comentó Serena sin saber bien qué decir.

—Da igual. El caso es que ahora soy un proscrito, como tú. Y estoy cometiendo una locura viniendo aquí. Si alguien me viese...

—Puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

—Sé más comprensiva, ¿quieres? —le rogó—. He tramado un plan mientras venía para acá.

—¿Qué has pensado hacer? ¿Tienes la llave de esta celda? ¿Puedes sacarnos?

—No es lo que había pensado...

—¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Que nos quiten la vida para después actuar?

—Tampoco —Haruca aguardó unos instantes, después añadió—: Lo que quiero es que les sigas el juego.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—El tiempo que sea necesario.

—¿Aunque implique mi muerte?

—Esperemos que no.

Serena lo valoró unos instantes y respondió:

—Paso. Ya me las apañaré sola.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó el chico, malhumorado—. ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Estoy diciendo que quiero ayudarte! ¿Por qué no puedes dejar por un rato de ser tan... ¡orgullosa!

—¿Orgullosa porque no quiera morir a manos del mismo tío que ha dejado sin vida a cientos de personas? ¿Porque tengo mis dudas de que estés diciendo la verdad?

—No, porque ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de explicarte el plan.

Serena se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada, y se encaró a la puerta.

—Necesito que cuando te saquen, le hagas hablar.

—¿A quién?

—¡A Diamante Black! ¿Por qué crees que sigues encerrada?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú que eres quien ha vivido en este edificio toda tu vida.

Haruca hizo oídos sordos a la pulla y siguió hablando:

—Black no está. Se ha marchado y regresará por la mañana para el desfile. Entonces os liberará y os hará hablar... Después analizará vuestros Futuros.

—¿Por qué no lo han hecho todavía?

—Tengo razones suficientes para creer que Black prefiere mantener este pequeño incidente en secreto. Si hubieseis viajado hasta aquí por teleporte, la Pitonisa habría registrado vuestras Esencias, y cualquiera con acceso a ella estaría al tanto.

—Vaya...

—Ésta será nuestra última baza; si la perdemos, termina el juego. Para nosotros y para Nuevomundo.

Las palabras fueron drenando en Serena lentamente. Una última pelea. Un último esfuerzo. Tragó saliva y, antes de poder arrepentirse, preguntó:

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Imaginó la sonrisa de superioridad que seguramente se habría dibujado en la cara de Haruca, pero no dijo nada.

—Como te he dicho, necesito que cuando estés con ellos les hagas hablar. Que te explique qué planes tiene para Tempus Fugit, para los protovidentes. Oblígale a que te lo cuente todo.

—¿Y tú qué se supone que harás mientras?

—No puedo decírtelo —replicó tajante el protovid. Después añadió—: Tiene que parecer real, y no podrá serlo si te reviento la sorpresa.

—Sé actuar.

—Por si acaso.

Se quedaron en silencio. Uno fuera de la celda, la otra dentro. Los dos perseguidos. Los dos solos.

Serena se preguntó si realmente existían tantas diferencias entre ellos. Ninguno tenía padres, los dos eran rechazados por la sociedad. Malvivían escondiéndose del Sistema y se habían propuesto una quimera por misión.

Estaba claro que ella sola, por sus propios medios, no conseguiría nada.

—Una cosa más —añadió Haruca—. Cuando estés con ellos es posible que intenten robarte el Futuro.

—¿Quieres disuadirme ahora que he aceptado?

—No, pero quiero que sepas a qué te enfrentas.

—Eso no me tranquiliza en absoluto...

—Existe una forma de que no te lo roben.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó ella.

—Que no se produzca en ti ningún Cambio. Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte a qué me refiero, pero recuerda mis palabras: no hagas caso de nada de lo que te digan. Mantente firme en tu deseo de destruir la empresa y, pase lo que pase, no dudes.

La chica tragó saliva preguntándose cómo podría controlar tantas cosas bajo presión cuando era incapaz de hacerlo ahora mismo, sola.

—Serena, debes tener fe —le dijo Haruca, intuyendo sus pensamientos.

—¡Y la tengo! Pero como me pase algo...

—¿Eso es un sí? —la interrumpió.

—Es un «como muera te perseguiré el resto de la eternidad».

—Me vale —dijo el protovidente, optimista—. Se acerca alguien. Tengo que marcharme.

Serena escuchó cómo se ponía de pie al otro lado de la puerta.

—Estáte tranquila. Saldrá bien.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Recuerda que tengo tu microcámara.

La chica se levantó de un brinco cuando asimiló aquella información. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

_**Lo pasado ha huido, **_

_**lo que esperas está ausente, **_

_**pero el presente es tuyo. **_

_**PROVERBIO ÁRABE**_

Zafiro tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa de madera, inquieto. Haruca había desaparecido. Se había esfumado sin dejar rastro. Se había desconectado a sí mismo, si es que eso tenía algún sentido. Y si sólo hubiera sido él, pero de pronto habían desaparecido del radar cinco protovids más.

La situación se les estaba yendo de las manos, por mucho que intentase negarlo. Sin teléfono, sin utilizar las cabinas y sin un localizador, los semiandroides podían estar en cualquier lugar de Nuevomundo. Incluso en la central de la MPO o en una cadena de maravisión.

—Maldita sea —masculló el protovid, golpeando con el puño la mesa.

¿Era posible que hubieran adivinado lo que les deparaba el Futuro? ¿Había sido demasiado descarado pidiéndole a Haruca que asistiera a la cita en su despacho? No, siempre lo había hecho así y jamás hubo problemas. Pero, entonces, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién se lo había advertido? ¿Era posible que la chica y el maldito profesor hubieran tenido tiempo suficiente como para revelarle las intenciones de la empresa?

En el fondo era todo culpa de Black. El era el único que tenía acceso al mapa de localización de los protovids. Si le hubiera permitido a Zafiro controlarlo desde el principio, como le había sugerido tanto tiempo atrás, ahora no se encontrarían en esta situación. Pero no, el jefe siempre había confiado en que nunca tendrían que utilizar el mapa ya que, huyeran a donde huyesen, tomarían una de las cabinas de teleporte y los atraparían antes de que pudieran salir de ella siquiera. «Rápido y sin complicaciones», seguro...

El tiempo que había perdido buscando por todas partes las claves del programa había sido suficiente para perder por completo el rastro de Haruca... y de los demás. Pero, ¿cómo? No sólo se trataba del hecho de que hubieran desaparecido, sino de que hubieran sido capaces de... ¿Y si hubieran muerto? «No tiene sentido», se dijo. Los localizadores seguirían funcionando incluso si los enterraban. ¿Se lo habrían extirpado para que no pudieran encontrar ni sus cuerpos?

Nada tenía sentido. Y todo por culpa de Black y su indiferencia hacia la seguridad, aunque nunca se lo diría, por supuesto.

El protovidente respiró hondo y descolgó el teléfono. Marcó la extensión de los laboratorios y aguardó.

—¿Sí? —respondió una voz al otro lado.

—Tomoe, soy Zafiro. ¿Alguna novedad?

—No, señor. Ni rastro de ninguno. Todavía no han utilizado una sola cabina.

—Mierda...

—Señor, ¿está seguro de que...?

—Siguen vivos. Tienen que estarlo. No son precisamente los protovids quienes se rinden tan pronto —hizo una pausa y miró por la ventana del despacho—. Ocultos, pero vivos.

—En cuanto los registremos, se lo haremos saber. No pueden andar muy lejos.

No, no podían andar muy lejos. Ni tampoco lo harían durante mucho más tiempo; sus Futuros no eran eternos y eso era algo que sabían tan bien como él. Lo que le preocupaba era lo que pudieran hacer en ese intervalo de tiempo.

—Gracias.

Zafiro colgó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, estresado. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder todo aquello justo cuando Black se encontraba fuera? El protovidente se había encontrado en multitud de situaciones poco corrientes, pero la que estaba viviendo en ese momento las superaba todas con creces.

Miró su reloj. Las ocho de la mañana. Su jefe estaría a punto de llegar. No le había querido importunar con el problema durante su congreso, aunque ahora se estaba arrepintiendo. Habían pasado más de doce horas y el chico seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Ya había enviado dos pelotones: uno a peinar las calles de la ciudad y otro a registrar todas las emisoras de radio y las cadenas de maravisión. Aunque sabía perfectamente que en Internet nada los detendría si decidiesen mostrar sus poderes al mundo. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Definitivamente, tenía que dar parte a Diamante Black.

Zafiro estaba descolgando el teléfono en el preciso instante en que su jefe abrió la puerta del despacho.

—Tú... —dijo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre—. ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho esta vez?

Serena tuvo la sensación de que acababa de conciliar el sueño cuando alguien la zarandeó con violencia.

—¡Eh! —se quejó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Arriba, niña —le ordenó el soldado, agarrándola por el brazo.

—¡Me hace daño! —exclamó ella.

Una vez de pie, descubrió que había otros tres jóvenes uniformados aguardando a la entrada de la celda. Al salir, la rodearon y la hicieron andar por el largo pasillo hasta una puerta que había al fondo.

El soldado que iba delante la abrió de un empujón y comenzó a subir la escalera, seguido por los demás.

Sus pasos resonaban creando una especie de marcha fúnebre que hizo que Serena se estremeciese.

«No», se dijo. Tenía que confiar en Haruca. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo. ¿Tal vez porque no le quedaba más remedio?

El soldado se paró en seco de improviso y Serena estuvo a punto de chocar con él antes de que abriese una nueva puerta y cruzase al otro lado.

La chica se quedó paralizada al contemplar el lugar. Se trataba de una enorme sala de laboratorio con camillas esparcidas junto a las paredes, mesas repletas de chismes electrónicos, pipetas, frascos y utensilios médicos, varias cabinas de teleporte y un gigantesco ordenador en el centro.

—Santo Dios... —murmuró aterrada.

El soldado que estaba tras ella la empujó sin demasiada suavidad y la hizo avanzar hasta el medio de la sala, donde un hombre repulsivamente gordo la esperaba. A su lado se encontraba el hombre que la había encerrado en la celda la noche anterior. Un poco más al fondo, un tipo con bata trajinaba con un ordenador. Los otros dos sonreían.

—Serena, querida —le saludó el hombre gordo, dando un paso al frente. Ella retrocedió, asustada—. No temas. Me llamo Diamante Black y éste es mi compañero, Zafiro.

Serena los miró de hito en hito. El jefe de Tempus Fugit. El culpable directo de cada una de las muertes y de los robos perpetrados por los protovidentes. El asesino de sus padres... Le tenía enfrente, por fin, después de tanto tiempo. Y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba y que le costaba tomar aire, como si sus pulmones se hubieran reducido. También sintió que comenzaba a sudar y que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el hombre, sin dejar de sonreír—. Espero que sepas disculpar a mis hombres, les pedí que aguardasen a que yo llegase de mi viaje y no había más habitaciones libres por lo que...

Serena no pudo soportarlo más. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre y comenzó a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, sin que ninguno de los allí presentes pudiera detenerla.

—¡Asesino! ¡Hijo de puta! —clavó las uñas en su cara, le propinó patadas y puñetazos y a punto estuvo de morderle—. ¡Te juro que te mataré! ¡Te lo juro!

Entre Zafiro y el resto de los soldados consiguieron inmovilizarla. Pero Serena no dejaba de retorcerse y gritar.

—¡Te haré pagar por todo! —prometió la chica, con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de rabia.

Diamante Black se había sacado un pañuelo con el que estaba limpiándose los rasguños de la cara.

—Atadla —dijo con voz queda. Después se alejó del grupo y llamó a un científico que, hasta ese momento, se había mantenido enfrascado en otros asuntos.

—Tomoe, trae al polizón —le ordenó.

El científico agarró las asas de una camilla con ruedas y la empujó hasta el centro de la sala.

Diamante asintió, conforme, y después de comprobar que la chica no podía moverse, ordenó a los soldados que los dejaran solos.

—Eso no ha sido nada educado —le dijo Diamante , chasqueando la lengua—. De hecho, no me ha gustado un pelo.

Serena no vio venir el bofetón hasta que sintió el lacerante dolor en la mejilla.

—Me había prometido no hacerte daño, pero no puedo consentir que vayas por ahí arañando como una gatita.

Serena bajó la cabeza para que no la viesen llorar y se mordió la lengua, impotente.

—Tu amiguito está muy mal, Serena —Diamante se acerco a la camilla y le revolvió el pelo a Darién. Hasta entonces, la chica no había reparado en su presencia.

—¡No lo toques! —gritó de nuevo, encolerizada.

—¿Que no lo...? —el hombre se echó a reír—. Este crío me está dando tantos dolores de cabeza que ahora mismo debería deshacerme de él y terminar con este asunto.

Serena se atragantó.

—Pero no va a hacerlo... No puede hacerlo.

Diamante disfrutaba viéndola rabiar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Si lo hace... cambiará el futuro. ¡Nos condenará a todos!

Diamante sonrió y la miró con lástima. Serena sintió que le hervía la sangre. ¿No lo comprendía? ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia?

—¿De verdad me crees tan estúpido como para no haber tenido eso en cuenta?

Serena fue a responder, pero el jefe la interrumpió:

—Que el chico haya cruzado al otro lado de la Grieta es problema suyo, exclusivamente.

—¿Qué está diciendo?

—Digo que hemos tenido mucho cuidado a la hora de seleccionar los Futuros de gente del pasado. Si bien es cierto que su madre ha sido la primera víctima, los resultados tan positivos nos demuestran que podremos repetir la operación unas cuantas veces más. Ahora bien, eso no quita que tengas razón en una cosa: el chico debe morir, pero no por mi culpa.

—¡Cómo que no! Usted fue quien le hizo viajar.

—¿Yo? Vamos, no digas tonterías: fue él quien se coló por la Grieta. ¿Piensas de verdad que voy a dejarle regresar con todo lo que ha visto?

—¡Pero no ha sido culpa suya! No puede matarlo... no puede...

—Desde luego que sí que puedo.

—¡Está loco! —le espetó ella.

—No, querida. Soy un genio —le corrigió él.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que el futuro de Darién o el de su madre no lo cambiarán todo? ¿Quién le asegura que no fueron antepasados suyos?

—¿Míos? ... —Diamante rió, luego se aclaró la garganta y con voz clara dijo—: Ningún descendiente de Darién, y en consecuencia de su madre, sobrevivió a la Inundación.

La muchacha se estremeció en el suelo.

Diamante la miró con aires de suficiencia mientras frotaba uno de sus anillos con energía. El brillo que hasta entonces había despedido la joya, desapareció.

—¿No habías contado con ello, verdad? —Serena desvió la mirada—. Desde luego que no; tú viste al chico, alguien te habló sobre el proyecto y a continuación elucubraste un Apocalipsis inminente —Diamante se paseó por la sala y después preguntó—: Fue Artemis, ¿no es cierto? Él te habló de la Brújula de Grietas y de lo que pensábamos hacer con ella.

Serena no necesitó responder para que Black intuyese la respuesta.

—Viejo estúpido. Cuando él se marchó todavía quedaba mucho por hacer: Necesitábamos probar que la teoría de las Grietas era cierta, inventar un artilugio que nos permitiese viajar por ellas... y averiguar a quiénes podríamos extirparles los Futuros sin sufrir consecuencias. Con todo, he pasado más de media vida trabajando en ello. ¡Buscamos durante veinte años alguien con quien probar la teoría!

—¿Veinte años? —Serena no pudo contenerse. Aquel plan se había empezado a fraguar mucho antes de que ella naciese.

—Puse un equipo entero de expertos a trabajar día y noche. No podía haber ningún fallo. Tuvieron que rastrear el mundo entero antes y después de la Inundación: comparar los ADN, descartar supervivientes, seleccionar, analizar y determinar lugares y épocas de los antepasados que nos interesaban, programar la Brújula, acertar con las víctimas, confirmar que ninguno de sus descendientes afectase de manera directa a las generaciones futuras... Un verdadero infierno de datos y cálculos y árboles genealógicos, te lo puedo asegurar.

—No... no puede estar hablando en serio.

—Desde luego que sí. Y cuando dimos con la existencia de la madre de este chico —señaló a Darién—, supimos que era la adecuada. Bueno, ella o su hijo, nos daba lo mismo.

Serena no hizo caso de aquel último comentario y se concentró en la tarea que Haruca le había encomendado: hacerle hablar. Cuanto más, mejor.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó—. ¿Para qué robar tantos Futuros?

—No soporto ese término. Robar —Diamante chasqueó la lengua—. Es más acertado decir que les doy una mejor utilidad. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a que un magnífico artista, o un espléndido científico sufran un accidente y todo su potencial se eche a perder? ¿Por qué dejar que el Futuro de un gran arquitecto o de un ingeniero se malgaste al ver morir a un hijo y no querer seguir viviendo ni cooperando con la sociedad? —Diamante dio un par de pasos y con la seguridad de un salvador dijo—: No pienso permitir que un Futuro prometedor se desvanezca por la mera apatía del humano que lo posee.

—¡Pero son sus Futuros!

—¡Ellos no los merecen! ¡Yo les doy un uso mejor! Todos deberían agradecérmelo, incluso tú. Si no fuese por mí...

—Si no fuese por usted, cientos de personas seguirían vivas y sus familias, felices. ¡¿Y qué me dice de los protovidentes? —exclamó Serena, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza—. ¿Acaso ellos no importan? ¿No le preocupa robarles la vida y obligarles a ser unos asesinos? ¿No le afecta tener que matarlos llegado el momento?

Diamante fulminó a Zafiro con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía saber todo eso la chica?

Tan rápido como sus gruesas piernas le permitieron, el jefe de Tempus Fugit avanzó hasta ella y le dio un nuevo bofetón.

—¿Dónde has oído eso? ¡Vamos, habla! ¿También te lo contó Artemis?

—¡Eso y mucho más! —exclamó Serena sin intimidarse—. Tarde o temprano se revelarán contra usted y entonces, ¿qué hará?

El miedo surcó de manera fugaz los ojos de Diamante . Pero cuando habló, no quedaba ni rastro de él.

—No llegarán a eso.

—Los subestima.

—No es cuestión de subestimar a nadie —respondió el jefe—. Dentro de poco prescindiremos de ellos, y entonces no podrán hacer nada contra mí ni contra la empresa.

Zafiro dio un respingo tras su jefe. Serena se preguntó si aquella información era tan nueva para ella como para él.

—¿Va a matarlos? ¿A todos?

—A todos no —replicó, mirando por encima de su hombro al protovidente adulto—. Entiéndeme: con ellos dejamos demasiados cabos sueltos, y no nos merece la pena. Ya no. En un primer momento nos aprovechamos de lo que el cuerpo del ser humano nos ofrecía, pero ahora una máquina puede hacer lo mismo y con mayor precisión. ¿Para qué arriesgarse a tener decenas de adolescentes peligrosos e inestables rondando por la empresa? En menos tiempo del que esperas, los protovidentes serán androides completos. ¿Te deja eso más tranquila?

Serena se aguantó las ganas de sonreír por haber conseguido toda aquella información y bufó incrédula.

—¡Desde luego que no! ¡Ellos siguen siendo humanos! No puede matarlos así como así.

—Yo no mato a nadie, jovencita: el Tiempo se encarga de ello.

—Es usted un... un... ¡un asesino! —repitió, incapaz de pensar una palabra que le definiera mejor.

—Soy un visionario.

—Las autoridades terminarán relacionando la Plaga con Tempus Fugit, y entonces no podréis hacer nada.

—Ése es el motivo por el que creamos la Brújula, Serena —intervino Zafiro, de improviso—: Como bien dijiste antes, la Plaga está empezando a ser demasiado conocida hoy en día. Por eso decidimos comenzar a viajar al pasado para aprovisionarnos de Futuros que después utilizaremos los protovidentes...

—Limitando los robos en el presente a personas que puedan llegar a ser una amenaza para Tempus Fugit —concluyó Black—. Si bien es cierto que no podemos analizarlos previamente al no tener implantadas cabinas de teleporte en esos tiempos, siempre podemos hacerlo a posteriori. Ahora que hemos comprobado la eficacia de la Brújula de Grietas, podremos repetir la operación siempre que lo necesitemos.

Serena creyó que iba a marearse. Habían tenido en cuenta hasta el último detalle. ¿Qué podría decirles a las autoridades, si es que alguna vez conseguía salir viva de allí? ¿Que Tempus Fugit estaba viajando en el tiempo para robar los Futuros de las personas? ¿Que no podía demostrarlo porque habían escogido a víctimas cuyos descendientes no hubieran sobrevivido a la Inundación? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al comprender que, verdaderamente, estaba todo perdido. Hiciese lo que hiciese Haruca.

—Vamos, vamos... —la consoló Diamante sin ninguna intención—. ¡Así es la vida! Unos evolucionamos y nos adaptamos al cambio mejor que otros.

—¿Se... se alegra de que se produjese la Inundación?

Diamante se encogió de hombros.

—Ni me alegro, ni dejo de hacerlo —comentó con sinceridad—. Me he limitado a sacar beneficio de ello.

Serena desvió la mirada hacia Darién. El chico se removía en sueños, estremeciéndose levemente sin llegar a caerse gracias a las cuerdas que le aprisionaban contra la camilla.

—Él no debería estar aquí —dijo en un susurro, secándose las lágrimas.

—Claro que no debería estar aquí. ¡Ni tú tampoco! —añadió el hombre—. Pero por casualidades que se escapan a mi entender —Diamante miró de reojo a Zafiro— ha sucedido... y yo debo solucionarlo.

—Devuélvalo a su tiempo y acabe con esto de una vez.

—Eso haré, después de comprobar que su Esencia no me es útil... y matarlo.

Dicho esto, el hombre hizo una señal al científico y éste empujó la camilla hasta la puerta de una cabina de teleporte. A continuación, le desató las cuerdas y, con ayuda de Zafiro, le metió dentro.

—¿Adonde le llevan? —exclamó Serena.

—Ésta no es una cabina corriente —le explicó el jefe de Tempus Fugit—. No conecta con ningún otro lugar. Se limita a analizar las Esencias.

El científico cerró la cabina y se fue hasta los mandos del ordenador central.

—Lo bueno es que sólo nos enteraremos nosotros del tipo de Esencia que tenéis, y no se quedarán registradas —dijo, con una risita.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Haruca tenía razón. En todo. Había acertado paso por paso lo que haría Black.

Después de teclear unas coordenadas, se oyó un pitido en la cabina y ésta se llenó de una luz blanquecina que se apagó rápidamente. Al segundo aparecieron una serie de dígitos en la pantalla del ordenador:

0.0.1

—¿Qué? —exclamó Diamante , empujando al científico—. Apártate. Has tenido que hacer algo mal.

Tecleó con rabia en el ordenador y la operación volvió a repetirse: el pitido, la luz y los dígitos en la pantalla:

0.0.1

Zafiro se acercó por detrás y le susurró algo al oído.

—¡Ya lo sé, idiota! —le espetó el hombre, volviéndose hacia Serena—. Tú, arriba.

La chica se puso en pie con ayuda del científico y avanzó con paso tembloroso hasta la otra cabina.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —ninguno respondió—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Por respuesta, Zafiro la empujó dentro y cerró. Serena golpeó aterrada con los puños el cristal, pero no consiguió nada.

Una especie de paneles solares cubrieron las paredes interiores del habitáculo y comenzaron a brillar con potencia desmedida. La chica cerró los ojos temiendo quedarse ciega y cuando los abrió, vio que todo había terminado.

La puerta se corrió hacia un lado y una mano la agarró desde el exterior.

—Fuera.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa? —tartamudeó, aún conmocionada.

—¡Maldita zorra! —gritó de pronto Diamante Black, agarrándola por el cuello de su camiseta.

—¡No! ¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!

Zafiro también acudió a ayudarla.

—¡Señor, cálmese!

Diamante la soltó con desprecio y se encaró a Zafiro.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Son dos 0.0.1, maldita sea! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar?

—No... no lo sé, señor —tartamudeó Zafiro—. ¡Estoy tan impresionado como usted!

—¡Pues empieza a hacer algo!

Zafiro agitó las manos hacia el cielo, desesperado.

—¿Qué quiere que haga?

—¡Quítales el Futuro! ¡Acaba con la amenaza como te he enseñado desde pequeño! ¡Me lo debes, Zafiro! —con voz grave y cavernosa repitió—: Me lo debes.

El protovidente se secó el sudor de las manos y asintió repetidas veces, humedeciéndose los labios y estirando el cuello. Hacía mucho tiempo que no utilizaba sus habilidades, pero no lo había olvidado. Respiró hondo e intentó relajarse.

Avanzó unos pasos hasta situarse frente a la camilla de Darién. El chico permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración cada vez más lenta. Zafiro alzó la palma de su mano derecha y aguardó.

Serena aparto la vista, sabedora de lo que vendría a continuación: el brillo entre los dedos, el haz de luz, la Extracción... No podía hacer nada. Nada. Haruca había prometido que tenía un plan, pero cada vez dudaba más de que fuera cierto. Se había volatilizado tan rápido como había aparecido. ¿Y si lo había soñado?

¡No! No debía dudar. Si tenía que morir, lo haría cumpliendo perfectamente con su parte del trato.

—Señor... —dijo entonces Zafiro. Serena dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones y levantó la mirada—. Señor, no... puedo...

La frente del protovidente estaba perlada con gotas de sudor, y Serena apreció que la vena de su cuello se había hinchado por el esfuerzo. Su brazo seguía en alto, y los dedos de la mano en absoluta tensión, como intentando atrapar el aire.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? —preguntó Diamante .

—El chico... no Cambia... Por mucho que busco una fisura, su estado es imperturbable.

Diamante soltó una risita histérica.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —dio un paso hacia él—. ¡No pienso quedarme sin sus Esencias! Me niego a dejarles morir sin quitárselas y más aún, a que escapen con ellas intactas. Haz lo que sea necesario para que cambien, Zafiro, pero entrégame sus Futuros en una puñetera pipeta. ¡Ya!

Zafiro dejó de hacer fuerza y se dobló por la cintura, agotado, tomando aire.

—Señor... no es culpa... mía —farfulló.

—¡Desde luego que lo es! —bramó el jefe—. ¡Has pasado tanto tiempo en las oficinas que has olvidado cómo se hace!

Mientras tanto, Serena daba gracias al cielo porque no hubieran podido con Darién. Con un poco de suerte, a ella tampoco...

Los ojos de Zafiro se cruzaron con los suyos en ese mismo instante.

—Señor... Creo que podría hacerme... con el de ella.

Diamante se volvió hacia Serena y asintió, más que complacido.

—De acuerdo, mientras esperamos a que el chico muera, hazte con el suyo.

El corazón de Serena se aceleró cuando Zafiro se colocó frente a ella.

¿Cambios? ¡Otra vez esa palabra! Pero, ¿a qué se referían? ¿Qué tenía que cambiar para que pudieran robarles los Futuros?

Zafiro alzó la mano.

Piensa, Serena, ¡piensa! ¿Se estaría refiriendo a esto Haruca?

«No hagas caso de nada de lo que te digan...».

Zafiro cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y volvió a abrirlos. Serena sintió que su mirada penetraba más allá de sí misma y llegaba hasta su alma.

«Mantente firme en tu deseo de destruir la empresa...».

Podía hacerlo. Por eso estaba aquí, se dijo. No tenía miedo. No podría hacerle nada si seguía creyendo. Y seguía creyendo.

Derrotarían a Tempus Fugit y devolverían los Futuros a todas las víctimas de los protovidentes. Ella, Darién y Haruca.

Zafiro bufó molesto y volvió a concentrarse, entrecerrando los ojos con ahínco y decisión. Nuevas gotas de sudor comenzaron a surcarle la frente.

«Y, pase lo que pase, no dudes...».

Haruca aparecería de un momento a otro. Quizás estuviera ya allí. Escondido. Llevando a cabo su parte del plan. Serena había hecho todo lo que le había pedido, ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Saldrían de esta.

Con ánimos renovados, Serena arqueó una ceja y una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿No puedes? —dijo, para asombro de Zafiro y de Diamante Black.

Los dos hombres se miraron, uno exhausto, el otro sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no nos deja libres de una vez? Aún está a tiempo de devolver los Futuros que robó y terminar con toda la farsa de Tempus Fugit.

Diamante salió de su ensimismamiento y se rió sin ganas.

—¿Acabar con Tempus Fugit, dices? ¿Me estás amenazando?

—Se lo estoy advirtiendo.

—No entiendo por qué quieres que prive a los hombres de la teleportación, de ahorrar tiempo y dinero...

Esta vez fue Serena quien soltó una risotada amarga.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan mezquino? Piensa que porque nosotros muramos nadie sospechará de Tempus Fugit, pero se equivoca —los dos adultos y el científico, que se mantenía en la retaguardia, se miraron alarmados.

—Cuando termine contigo y con esa sabandija no quedará ninguna prueba que pueda culparme de nada.

—Sí que la hay —dijo Serena sonriendo—. Haruca.

Tanto Zafiro como Diamante se tensaron al escuchar su nombre.

—Tú sabes dónde está, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Zafiro.

—En caso de que fuera así, jamás se lo diría —replicó ella, mirándole con desprecio.

—¿Estás protegiéndole? —preguntó Diamante —. ¿A un asesino?

—Estoy cuidando de mis intereses, que es diferente.

El protovidente negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y después se echó a reír. Los allí congregados, excepto Darién, que seguía durmiendo, le miraron extrañados.

—Dime, Serena —comentó Zafiro—, ¿qué sabes de Haruca?

Ella le miró intrigada, ¿qué estaba tramando ahora?

—Poco, muy poco —reconoció.

—Eso pensaba. Y dime, ¿qué te parecería si te dijese que él si que te conocía a ti desde hace varios años?

—Pensaría que me está tomando el pelo, obviamente.

—Pues obviamente, te equivocarías: ¿no son fascinantes las vueltas que da la vida?

Intentaba distraerla. No cabía otra explicación.

—Un día te encuentras persiguiendo a quien ha dejado postrado en cama a tu padre, y al día siguiente... le estás echando una mano.

—Mientes —replicó al instante Serena, comprendiendo la gravedad de la insinuación.

No le pasó desapercibido el modo en que Zafiro se estaba masajeando la muñeca derecha mientras caminaba a su alrededor.

—Nada más lejos de mi intención.

No podía ser cierto. No podía ser cierto. Haruca no le había robado el Futuro a su padre, eso era... no, ¡no! Estaba dudando, pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Confiar en quien la había dejado huérfana?

—¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabías? —Zafiro se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca, haciéndose el sorprendido—. Yo creí que... Vaya, quizás debería haberme... ¡callado!

Y al tiempo que pronunciaba la última palabra, el protovidente alzó la mano y apuntó con la palma a Serena. El haz de luz atravesó los pocos metros que los separaban, sumiendo a la chica en una absoluta oscuridad.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 20**

_**El tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar.**_

_**ANÓNIMO**_

Zafiro, detente.

El protovidente adulto se dio media vuelta sin dejar de extraer la Esencia de Serena. A su espalda, Haruca aguardaba mucho más desmejorado de lo que le recordaba.

Zafiro podría haberse reído y haber seguido con la Extracción, pero entonces advirtió el haz violáceo que se escapaba de la mano del joven protovidente directa a la frente de Black.

Lentamente, como un vaquero que se rinde en mitad de un duelo, Zafiro fue deteniendo la Extracción y bajó la mano, asustado. Cuando toda la Esencia regresó a su propietaria, Serena dio un respingo, boqueó en busca de aire como si hubiera estado buceando bajo el mar y cayó desmayada al suelo.

En ese momento, Diamante Black abrió los ojos de par en par, libre de nuevo.

—¡No! —gritó en dirección a Zafiro con la primera bocanada. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, tendrían que esperar a que Serena despertara para volver a intentar hacerse con su Esencia—. ¡Idiota!

El jefe frotó con saña uno de sus anillos hasta vaciarlo.

Haruca se colocó en posición de defensa y sacó un arma del pantalón. Por muchos Futuros que Diamante tuviera acumulados, nada podría salvarle de una bala en la cabeza.

—Dejadles marchar.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes? —Diamante estaba rojo de ira—. ¡Eres mi cazador! ¿Cómo te atreves a morder la mano que te da de comer?

—Ya no soy su perro —dijo Haruca, sin bajar la pistola—. Soy libre.

—¿Libre, dices? —Diamante sonrió y se secó el sudor que le bajaba por la frente—. Jamás serás libre. ¿Piensas que por haberte arrancado el localizador no tienes de qué preocuparte? El hambre de Futuros te perseguirá el resto de tu vida como los grilletes de un preso. ¿Y qué harás entonces, Haruca? ¿Qué harás cuando sientas la necesidad de robar la vida a quienes están a tu alrededor? ¿Cómo podrás convivir con humanos que desperdician su tiempo mientras ves cómo tu Futuro se va marchitando?

«Aprieta el gatillo y acaba con él —se decía Haruca—. No dejes que te distraiga. El es sólo un humano. Un estúpido humano con un ego fuera de lo común».

Haruca quitó el seguro a la pistola. Diamante se puso aún más blanco, pero siguió hablando.

—¿Cuánto crees que te queda? —preguntó, visiblemente asustado—. ¿Meses? ¿Años, tal vez? Te equivocas. Mucho menos de lo que crees, amigo. Mucho menos. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque temí que este día llegase. Y para evitarlo decidimos engañaros, insertándoos menos Futuro del que creíais que os correspondía. ¿Quién sabe cuánto te quedará realmente? Por tu aspecto diría que escasos días, chico. ¿Y qué harás si me matas?

La pistola tembló en sus manos. «No. No podía ser cierto».

—Si me matas —añadió Diamante —, te estarás condenando.

Haruca desvió la mirada hacia Tomoe, que se encontraba junto a la camilla de Darién, sintiendo la traición. El científico no dijo nada. Se limitó a devolverle la mirada. Fue todo lo que podía soportar.

«¿También tú?»

Haruca apretó el gatillo.

«¡BANG!»

La bala atravesó un halógeno del techo, haciéndolo estallar.

Zafiro se había acercado sigilosamente hasta Haruca y, de una patada, había desviado la trayectoria del proyectil, lanzando el arma por los aires. Antes de que Haruca pudiera reaccionar, los dos adultos se lanzaron a por él, enfrascándose en una pelea que terminó con Haruca inmovilizado de pies y manos.

—¡Soltadme! —gritaba, sin dejar de resistirse. Sentía cómo la sangre de su labio se le escurría por la barbilla. También había sangre en la ceja de Black. Su anillo brillaba con la de Haruca.

—Niño del demonio —soltó Diamante, limpiándose la ceja con un pañuelo—. Pégale un tiro y acaba con él de una vez. No podemos perder más tiempo.

—¡Es usted un cobarde! —exclamó el chico—. ¡Siempre lo fue! Enviándonos a nosotros a hacer el trabajo sucio mientras disfrutaba de la vida.

—¡Pégale un tiro, Zafiro!

El protovidente miró a Haruca, después a la pistola que tenía en las manos y de nuevo al joven.

—Inútil —espetó el hombre, moviéndose hasta el protovidente adulto y arrancándole el arma de las manos—. Si tú no puedes hacerlo, lo haré yo.

Haruca tembló en el suelo. ¿Sería ése su final? ¿Habría cometido algún error al llevar a cabo su plan? ¿Qué más podía hacer? Sólo quedaba esperar...

En ese momento sus ojos captaron cierto movimiento a lo lejos.

—¿Se siente ahora más seguro? —preguntó Haruca, desconcertando a su jefe.

—¿Seguro? ¿Por una pistola? —se burló el hombre—. Me siento seguro porque bajo mi mandato tengo a innumerables criaturas que darían la vida por mí. Cuando te mate podré seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Y no te quepa la menor duda de que tarde o temprano tus amiguitos experimentarán un Cambio, y yo estaré allí para embotellar sus deseados Futuros.

Una cruel sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Diamante Black. Una sonrisa que confirmaba las sospechas de Haruca: de nuevo volvía a estar tranquilo y confiado.

—No debería haberlo hecho... —replicó el protovidente, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y antes de que Diamante pudiera preguntarse qué había querido decir, un repentino haz de luz le golpeó en la frente dejándole paralizado en el sitio. Zafiro miró a Haruca, pero éste seguía con las manos pegadas al suelo y una ceja alzada.

El protovidente siguió el rayo hasta la mano de un chico de pelo rubio que lloraba con los ojos enrojecidos.

—Jedite... —Zafiro fue a dar un paso hacia él, pero Haruca aprovechó el despiste para golpearle con la pierna en las rodillas y hacerle caer. Una vez en el suelo, Haruca corrió hasta Diamante Black y le arrancó la pistola de las manos.

—No te muevas ni un centímetro —advirtió a Zafiro, apuntándole con el cañón del arma—. Yo no dudaré en volarte los sesos si me desobedeces.

Cuando el otro chico terminó de extraer la Esencia de Diamante , éste regresó a la vida como ya había hecho minutos antes. Al mismo tiempo, uno de sus anillos dejó de brillar; sólo quedaban cuatro resplandeciendo.

—¡¿Qué me habéis hecho? —el hombre miró entonces sus manos y se encontró con un anillo vacío y sin el arma—. No, ¡No! ¡Habéis ido demasiado lejos! ¡Zafiro...! —gritó, pero no llegó a terminar la orden. Acababa de reparar en la pistola que Haruca sujetaba y con la que apuntaba al protovidente adulto.

—No le va a poder ayudar, jefe. Ahora está bajo mis órdenes.

Diamante le fulminó con la mirada antes de decir:

—Me da lo mismo, tampoco le necesito. Haz con él lo que quieras.

Haruca se quedó un tanto desconcertado.

—¿Quiere que lo mate?

El jefe se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán de indiferencia.

—Es tu decisión —miró a Zafiro y añadió—: Estaba empezando a volverse inestable, mejor acabar con él ahora, antes de que sea tarde.

El rostro del protovid adulto se descompuso al oír aquello. ¿Era ésa la verdadera intención del jefe? ¿Estaría actuando? Haruca no podía arriesgarse, tenía que seguir con el plan establecido.

Jedite se mantenía alejado, llorando.

Sólo uno, pensó Haruca. Sólo uno había acudido. ¿Sería suficiente? ¿Habría cometido algún error? ¿Vendrían más?

—¿Qué sucede, Haruca? —preguntó Black, malinterpretando su preocupación. El nombre se escurrió por sus labios como veneno— ¿No te atreves a apretar el gatillo?

Zafiro miró al chico, mitad curioso, mitad asustado. Diamante se volvió para observar al protovidente de quince años que seguía quieto junto a la pared.

—Estás esperando a que se produzca un nuevo Cambio en mí, ¿no es cierto? —Black alzó la mano y agitó los dedos enjoyados frente a su cara—. Cuatro todavía —canturreó—. Cuatro vidas con las que juro que terminaré con esta insurrección tan inesperada.

—Eso habrá que verlo —terció Haruca, ladeando la pistola.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —increpó al protovidente más joven—. Tu contenedor está lleno, y no veo que tengas más anillos libres. Cuando acabe con tu compañero, te arrancaré el Futuro de cuajo.

—¡No! —exclamó Haruca, descubriendo demasiado tarde las intenciones de Diamante . Para cuando quiso hacer algo, el joven Jedite se había lanzado sobre Black gritando de rabia.

El gigantesco hombre, que había previsto el ataque, lo esquivó con asombrosa facilidad y aprovechó el desconcierto y el impulso de Haruca para ponerle la zancadilla y darle un puñetazo en el brazo.

Antes incluso de que Haruca se hubiera recompuesto, Diamante Black corrió con sus gruesas piernas hasta donde había caído la pistola y la agarró con manos temblorosas y sonrisa victoriosa.

—Fin del juego —dijo, humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua.

Haruca tomó aire, cerró los ojos, pidió perdón a cuantos había hecho daño y esperó el disparo.

... pero éste no llegó a producirse.

El protovidente abrió los ojos creyendo que aquello era un milagro. Pero comprendió lo que había sucedido cuando dos jóvenes surgieron de la misma puerta por la que había entrado Jedite con las manos alzadas y dos rayos de luz directos al jefe de Tempus Fugit. Robándole el Futuro al mismo tiempo. Al doble de velocidad.

Sabiendo el poco tiempo del que disponía, Haruca se apartó de la trayectoria del misil justo cuando el jefe volvía en sí y terminaba de presionar el gatillo. La bala se disparó contra el suelo al tiempo que Haruca golpeaba la mano del jefe y volvía a hacerse con el arma.

Tres.

—¡No! ¡Otra vez no! —chilló el jefe, volviéndose en busca de quien le hubiera robado su preciado Futuro. Cuando advirtió la presencia de los dos nuevos protovidentes se quedó lívido.

—¿Vosotros también?

—Esta vez se ha pasado, señor —dijo Rubeus, sonriendo.

—Lo sabemos todo —añadió Mimet.

Haruca se acercó a Serena para intentar reanimarla. Zafiro permanecía inmóvil en el suelo a pesar de que nadie le estaba apuntando con un arma.

Diamante no reparó en ello, sólo tenía ojos para los dos nuevos protovidentes, cuyos anillos relucían significativamente, y para Jedite, que después del ataque se había apartado.

—¿Qué sabéis? —preguntó el hombre, visiblemente conmocionado y asustado—. ¿Qué mentiras habéis oído?

—No hemos oído ninguna mentira —terció el primer joven—. Tan sólo sus palabras.

—¿Mis palabras? —preguntó Black, extrañado.

—Sí, sus palabras —dijo Haruca, dejando a Serena en el suelo todavía inconsciente y poniéndose en pie—. Debería aprender a medirlas. No sabe quién podría estar escuchando.

—¿De qué hablas? —le recriminó, fulminándole con la mirada.

—De esto.

Haruca se acercó a la pantalla de la maravisión que había junto al ordenador central y, sin sonreír un ápice, la encendió.

—Los subestima.

—No es cuestión de subestimar a nadie. Dentro de poco prescindiremos de ellos, y entonces no podrán hacer nada contra mí ni contra la empresa.

—-¿ Va a matarlos? ¿A todos?

—A todos no. Entiéndeme: con ellos dejamos demasiados cabos sueltos, y no nos merece la pena. Ya no. En un primer momento...

—¿Le suena de algo?

Los recuerdos se sucedían en la mente de Diamante a la misma velocidad que lo hacían las imágenes en la grabación.

—¿Cómo...?

Antes de terminar de preguntar, Haruca ya zarandeaba el colgante con la microcámara de Serena.

—En menos tiempo del que esperas, los protovidentes serán androides completos. ¿ Te deja esto más tranquila?

—¡Desde luego que no! ¡Ellos siguen siendo humanos! No puede matarlos así como así.

Jedite se secó las lágrimas con el brazo, aún más enfurecido. También los otros dos protovidentes parecían afectados.

—¡Apaga eso ya! —le ordenó.

—Podría apagar la pantalla, pero la grabación se está repitiendo una y otra vez por el circuito interno del edificio.

De pronto, instigado por una mala intuición,Black se dio media vuelta y miró hacia arriba.

Un nuevo haz violáceo le golpeó de lleno en la frente. Había otros cuatro protovidentes sobre la pasarela superior que rodeaba la sala. Todos ellos dirigían sus manos hacia él.

Esta vez, el jefe volvió en sí mucho antes que las otras.

Dos.

—Basta... basta...

—¿Por qué deberíamos detenernos? —preguntó Haruca, apagando la maravisión.

—Porque... porque ¡todo era mentira! —exclamó, llorando como un enorme bebé—. Nada de lo que he dicho es verdad. ¡Pasarán años hasta que...!

—¿Hasta que pueda olvidarse de nosotros? —replicó un nuevo protovid que entraba en ese momento por la puerta lateral—. ¿Hasta que eche a la calle a todos los niños que acaban de llegar a sus orfanatos?

—¡Está muerto! —gritó uno desde la pasarela superior.

—No... ¡No lo estoy! —se giró hacia el protovidente adulto—. ¡Zafiro! —le llamó, pero éste se mantuvo inmóvil, observando con atención la escena sin hacer comentarios—. ¡Zafiro, haz algo!

El protovidente se puso en pie, negó lentamente sin decir una palabra y dio un paso hacia atrás.

Diamante no pudo soportarlo más y se revolvió furioso, secándose las lágrimas.

—¡Malditos engendros! Yo os creé, ¡me debéis la vida! Puedo destruiros cuando quiera. ¡El futuro me pertenece! El de todos vosotros, el de todas las personas de este asqueroso mundo. ¿Qué haréis sin mí?, ¿eh? ¿Qué haréis sin que os aprovisione de Esencias? —hizo una pausa para tomar aire, después con voz grave añadió—: Moriréis. Antes de que os deis cuenta estaréis muertos. ¿De qué reservas disponéis? ¿De unos meses? ¿Un año los más afortunados? Y después, ¿qué? —se quedó en silencio y paseó la mirada por la sala—. Volved a confiar en mí y os prometo una vida entera a cada uno de vosotros.

—¡Ya no creemos en tus promesas! —gritó Jedite.

—¡Mentiroso! —exclamó Alan desde lo alto.

Los insultos y las amenazas y el escarnio le llovieron encima como un monzón. Tan sólo le quedaban dos Futuros. Dos vidas.

—Estáis acabados —dijo—. No podréis contra mí. ¡NO PODRÉIS CONTRA MÍ!

Y sujetándose con decisión los anillos del dedo angular y corazón, salió corriendo hacia la salida.

El primer rayo le llegó por la espalda y le golpeó mucho antes de llegar a la puerta. Los dos siguientes llegaron de arriba, de la pasarela. Cada uno le golpeó en un temporal. Rápidamente, el Futuro fue desvaneciéndose con lentitud hasta que sólo quedó un anillo brillando en su mano.

Entonces Zafiro se movió por primera vez después de todo aquel tiempo.

Se dirigió con paso seguro hasta el creador de Tempus Fugit, el genio que había dado vida a los protovidentes y que había revolucionado el mundo entero. De alguna forma, un maestro y un padre para él.

Cuando Diamante volvió en sí, tropezó y cayó al suelo, despatarrándose de la manera más grotesca que los jóvenes podían imaginar. Ninguno se rió ni dijo nada. Todos miraban expectantes al protovidente adulto.

Zafiro se situó frente a él.

El hombre le devolvió la mirada, asustado.

—A... Ayúdame... —le suplicó el hombre.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —su voz sonó clara, directa, segura—. Antes dijo que quería verme muerto.

—No lo decía en... en serio, Zafiro. Sácame de aquí... Salva al mundo y al hombre que te creó.

—Querrá decir que me destruyó.

—Zafiro...

El protovidente hizo un ademán y sonrió.

—No importa.

—¿Cómo? —Diamante creyó haber escuchado mal. Los murmullos se sucedieron por toda la sala.

—He dicho que no importa. Creo que ya ha sufrido suficiente. Y que ha aprendido la lección, ¿también usted lo piensa?

—Yo... —rápidamente, el hombre asintió y sus papadas se zarandearon violentamente—. He... he aprendido la lección. Sí, Zafiro, siempre supe que tú eras diferente...

—Claro que sí —contestó él, sonriendo cordialmente—. Yo me encargaré de que ninguno le haga daño —añadió, mirando a su espalda.

—Gracias, Zafiro. Amigo. Gracias...

El protovidente tendió la mano al hombre bajo la ofendida mirada de los allí congregados. Mas cuando fue a agarrarse, Zafiro ladeó la muñeca.

Diamante abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender lo que iba a suceder. A continuación, se quedó observando las vetas de la mano del protovidente y los diminutos chispazos de luz con resignación.

—Siempre me pregunté por qué mi yo del futuro no habría venido a visitarme nunca con la Brújula.

—Ahora ya sabe la respuesta —dijo Zafiro—. Puede considerarse un vidente.

Y entonces abrió por completo la mano y, lentamente, fue absorbiendo el último Futuro que quedaba en el interior de Diamante Black.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 21**

_**El tiempo saca a la luz todo lo que está oculto, **_

_**y encubre y esconde lo que ahora brilla **_

_**con el más grande esplendor. **_

_**QUINTO HORACIO FLACO**_

Serena? —Haruca se agachó y zarandeó a la chica suavemente—. Vamos, despierta...

Con lentitud, como si cada párpado le pesase una tonelada, la muchacha fue abriendo los ojos lentamente hasta centrar la mirada. En un primer momento sonrió al reconocer al chico, pero al instante su mirada se enfrió e intentó apartarse con brusquedad.

—Soy yo, Serena... Haruca.

—Asesino... —masculló, recordando la revelación de Zafiro.

—Serena, no...

—¿No qué? —dijo a media voz, recobrando las fuerzas y arrastrándose lejos del protovidente—. ¿Vas... vas a negarme que no es cierto? ¿Le robaste a mi padre el Futuro o no?

—Yo...

—Responde.

—Sí, fue una de las misiones a las que me enviaron.

Serena no pudo contener por más tiempo las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —dijo el chico, poniéndose en pie—. Lo siento de veras.

—¡Lárgate! —gritó la chica.

Haruca la miró dolido.

—¡Márchate y sigue matando! ¡Asesino!

—Yo... Ojalá pudiera devolverle el pasado. A él y a todos los demás...

—Existe una forma —dijo una voz tras ellos.

Serena miró con los ojos llorosos hacia arriba y Haruca se volvió para encontrarse con Tomoe. Se levantó como un resorte para encararse a quien hasta ese momento había considerado un amigo.

—Lo siento... —masculló el hombre—. Pero no podía hacer nada, Haruca.

El protovid desvió la mirada hacia donde había permanecido el científico durante la pelea y suspiró. Todos tenían demasiado que perdonar.

—¿Sabrías cómo devolverles el Futuro? —preguntó.

Tomoe asintió, un tanto incómodo.

—Si la Esencia sigue intacta, puedo volver a implantársela, aunque sea de manera artificial, como hacemos con los protovidentes.

—Hacíamos—le corrigió Zafiro, apareciendo a su lado—. Tendremos que darnos prisa —de soslayo miró a Darién en la camilla. El chico está a punto de despertar, y lo más conveniente será que lo haga en su cama. Que crea que todo esto no ha sido más que una pesadilla.

Serena se aguantó las ganas de llorar y se puso en pie al tiempo que los demás protovidentes se iban congregando a su alrededor. Se repitió que Darién sólo estaba dormido y escuchó lo que Zafiro estaba diciendo.

—Rastrearé con la Brújula de Grietas cuándo habrá otro agujero hacia su tiempo: con un poco de suerte, no tendremos que esperar demasiado.

—¿Y nosotros qué hacemos mientras? —preguntó Rubeus.

—Traed todas las Esencias que quedan en los armarios —dijo Tomoe—. Buscaremos en el ordenador a sus propietarios originales. Si siguen vivos, podremos devolvérselas.

—¿Qué hacemos nosotros, Zafiro? —quiso saber Haruca, acompañándole hasta el ordenador central—. Acabamos de matar al señor Black, y las autoridades...

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó con una sonrisa Zafiro—. Creí que había sido la Plaga.

Haruca comprendió y también sonrió, más tranquilo.

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido? —preguntó Serena, mirando a su alrededor y dándose cuenta de la de cosas que tenían que haber sucedido mientras ella permanecía inconsciente.

—Es una larga historia —respondió Haruca.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó Zafiro en ese instante, terminando de teclear una coordenada.

Los dos muchachos se acercaron y miraron la pantalla repleta de dígitos, sin comprender nada en absoluto.

—Se abrirá una Grieta a su tiempo hoy mismo, poco antes del amanecer. Le dejará a escasas horas de cuando se marchó.

—¿Podrá volver a casa? —preguntó Serena, incapaz de no sonreír.

—Por fin...

—¿Y su madre?

Tomoe se acercó hasta ellos con una pipeta en la mano.

—Es ésta —dijo, tendiéndosela a Zafiro—. ¿Sabrás insertársela?

—Directa al corazón y listo, ¿cierto?

Tomoe asintió. Después se volvió hacia Serena.

—No debería pedirte esto, pero necesitamos a una primera víctima de la... Plaga para comprobar que no me equivoco y que puedo devolverles la vida.

Serena tragó saliva y asintió.

—¿Tiene a mano algún teléfono desde el que pueda llamar?

El resto del día lo pasaron en los laboratorios. Una vez que hablaron con todos los protovidentes y les explicaron el plan, Zafiro llamó a la policía y con una mueca de horror y desconcierto les contó cómo, de repente, el señor Black se había desplomado en el suelo con todos los síntomas de haber sufrido un ataque de la Plaga. Dolido como sólo un hijo podía mostrarse, les suplicó que prorrogasen el desfile del aniversario para dentro de unos días por causas evidentes. Ellos no dudaron un instante de su palabra y se retiraron tras darle su más sentido pésame.

Una vez resuelto el problema y después de que los médicos, tan incrédulos como la policía, se llevasen el cuerpo al mejor hospital de la ciudad, el resto de los jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra: a llamar a todas las familias con parientes afectados por la Plaga cuyos Futuros se habían conservado.

El primero en llegar fue el padre de Serena en silla de ruedas. En cuanto estuvo en la camilla, comenzó la operación.

A Tomoe le temblaba la mano mientras introducía la Esencia en la jeringuilla. Después, con toda la profesionalidad y los años de experiencia que le caracterizaban, bajo la atenta mirada de una veintena de personas, inyectó la Esencia en su corazón.

En un primer momento creyeron que habían fracasado al no ver ninguna respuesta. Sin embargo, cuando la Esencia inundó cada fibra de su cuerpo, el padre de Serena regresó a la vida tomando una bocanada de aire y abriendo los ojos de par en par entre aplausos y gritos de júbilo. Serena se abalanzó sobre él antes incluso de que pudiera abrir los ojos.

Tomoe y Zafiro trabajaron sin parar hasta bien entrada la noche. Cuando la última víctima de la Plaga que pudieron salvar salía por la puerta caminando por su propio pie, abrazado a sus padres y con lágrimas en los ojos, los dos adultos cayeron rendidos en los sofás. Allí aguardaba el profesor Moon, recién recuperado y con el pensamiento en algún lugar lejano.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Haruca, sentándose en el reposabrazos, junto a Zafiro.

—¿Ya están todos?

—Los que quedaban vivos, sí.

Los tres guardaron silencio.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —preguntó Tomoe, ladeando la cabeza hacia los grupos de protovidentes que hablaban en corrillos.

—Imagino que habrán sobrado Futuros, ¿cierto? —preguntó Zafiro.

—Sí, así es.

—En tal caso, seleccionaremos al azar uno para cada uno de ellos.

—Pero... —fue a replicar Haruca. Era consciente de que para entonces cinco de ellos habrían desaparecido sin intenciones de regresar. En secreto les agradeció su ayuda y volvió a prestar atención.

—Sé que no son los que os pertenecen por derecho —le interrumpió Zafiro—. Pero será lo más parecido a la realidad que podemos ofreceros dadas las circunstancias.

El profesor Moon pareció revivir en ese momento y preguntó:

—¿Y aquellos que están destinados a destruir la empresa?

—He tomado una decisión mientras insertaba los Futuros —comentó el protovid adulto—. Quiero terminar con Tempus Fugit.

—¡¿Qué? —exclamó Haruca.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Tomoe.

El profesor fue el único que no dijo nada.

—Como segundo al mando —explicó Zafiro—, me correponde a mí el control total sobre las acciones y la manipulación de la empresa. Y he decidido que la humanidad ya ha sufrido suficiente por nuestra culpa.

—Disculpad... —Serena se había acercado sigilosamente tras despedirse de su padre y aguardaba con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Haruca, poniéndose en pie y cediéndole su sitio—. ¿Y tu padre?

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Tía Mo se lo ha llevado de vuelta a casa, para que descanse. He escuchado lo que estabais diciendo. .. Y no creo que sea lo más adecuado.

Esta vez fue Zafiro quien la miró intrigado.

—Como víctima de la... de la Plaga, y más aún después de haber descubierto la realidad de la empresa —Serena miró de soslayo al profesor—, estoy deseando verla hecha cenizas. Pero no creo que eso sea lo que más le conviene a Nuevomundo.

»La humanidad se ha acostumbrado a vivir con las cabinas de teleporte. No quiero pensar lo que sucedería si se las quitasen.. . Ahora Tempus Fugit se ha convertido en la salvadora de muchas víctimas de la plaga.

—Serena tiene razón —indicó Tomoe.

—Por mucho que me pese, estoy de acuerdo —añadió Artemis Moon.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones? —preguntó Zafiro.

—Dejarlo como está, quitando por supuesto todos los detectores de Esencias y repartiendo buena parte de los beneficios entre las víctimas de la Plaga que no se hayan podido salvar. Si ya están muertas, como hemos visto que ha sucedido en innumerables casos, les haremos entrega del dinero a sus familiares. Y agotaremos todas las Esencias en aquellos que se hayan quedado sin las suyas. Nadie notará la diferencia y la gente volverá a tener esperanza.

—Me parece justo —aceptó Tomoe.

Haruca se sonrojó levemente. Él sabía que la Plaga no había sido eliminada. Omega y los protovids que se habían unido a su causa seguirían provocándola. Pero guardó silencio; les había prometido no decir nada y, además, les debía una.

—Pero entonces —intervino el profesor—, volvemos a encontrarnos con el mismo problema de antes: ¿qué hacemos con los Futuros destinados a acabar con la empresa?

—Nada —respondió Zafiro—. Nos arriesgaremos a que sea el destino el que decida.

—¿Todos?—preguntó Tomoe.

—Todos.

—Las Esencias no determinan el camino exacto del Futuro, eso ya deberíais saberlo —explicó—. Que yo haya tomado la decisión de destruir los detectores de Esencias y desconectar la Pitonisa, ha modificado el Futuro; al menos tal como nosotros lo entendemos. Y es posible que también hayan cambiado las Esencias de las personas que estuvieran ligadas a su destrucción.

Serena ató cabos rápidamente.

—¿Yo... estaba destinada a destruir Tempus Fugit?

Zafiro asintió.

—¿Era eso lo que significaba el código que apareció en la pantalla del ordenador?

—El 0.0.1 fue el primer código que Diamante programó cuando la Pitonisa fue creada —explicó Artemis Moon—. Registraba las Esencias de las personas que constituían una amenaza directa para la empresa.

—Por eso se alteró tantísimo cuando los vio —añadió Haruca.

—¿Y por qué no quiso matarnos cuando lo supo?

El profesor sonrió cansado.

—Porque erais los primeros que detectaba. Ni tan siquiera tu padre llegó a ser una amenaza tan peligrosa como tú y como Darién. Él fue un 0.0.2. —Artemis negó levemente con la cabeza—. Diamante me dijo hace tiempo que si alguna vez detectaba un 0.0.1 se haría con la Esencia de su Futuro por si alguna vez lo necesitaba.

—¿Para destruir su propia empresa? —preguntó Serena, contrariada.

—Así es.

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio, pensando en ello.

—¿Sabe, profesor? Creo que usted tenía razón —dijo Serena, recordando en ese instante cierta conversación—: En el cementerio nos dijo que posiblemente Black hubiera puesto en marcha la propia destrucción de Tempus Fugit cuando trajo a Darién del pasado. Entonces no lo comprendí, pero ahora sí.

Artemis Moon asintió.

—Si no hubiera sido tan ambicioso, si no hubiera deseado tan fervientemente robar los Futuros de personas inocentes y no sólo las de aquellos que supusieran una amenaza, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

La alarma del reloj de Zafiro saltó en ese momento.

—Es la hora —indicó, poniéndose de pie—. Debo llevarme a Darién de vuelta a su hogar y devolverle la vida que le pertenece.

Serena también se puso de pie y le acompañó hasta la camilla de Darién.

—¿Puede oírme? —preguntó al protovidente sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

—Sin la menor duda.

—En ese caso... querría despedirme —dijo Serena.

Por respuesta, Zafiro asintió y se volvió hacia el ordenador central.

—Esto... hola—dijo Serena, en un susurro—. Siento que tengamos que despedirnos de este modo. Me... me gustaría que pudieras responderme, pero sé lo que dirías y decirte adiós sería mucho más complicado.

Con ternura, Serena le apartó el flequillo de la cara. Inconsciente, Darién se revolvió.

—Cuando te despiertes pensarás que todo esto ha sido un sueño, y creo que eso será lo mejor para todos. Aun así, espero que no te olvides de mí ni de esta extraña pesadilla. Yo nunca lo haré. Si no hubiera sido por ti, nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Creo que no soy la única que te lo agradece.

»Me cuesta creer que no vaya a conocer nunca a ningún descendiente tuyo. Pero, ¿sabes? Si algo he aprendido en estos días, es a no confiar en lo que creo que nos depara el futuro. Siempre puede existir algo... o alguien que modifique el transcurso de los acontecimientos.

»Tú que todavía estás a tiempo, haz todo lo posible porque el Futuro sea un poco diferente. Un poco más bonito. Un poco más feliz. Yo también lo intentaré desde el otro lado.

—Serena... —Zafiro puso una mano sobre su hombro—. Es la hora.

La chica se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba llorando.

—Nunca te olvidaré —le dijo al chico inconsciente. Y, tras darle un beso en los labios, se apartó. Haruca se encontraba tras ella.

Serena se sintió incómoda, avergonzada y agradecida, todo a la vez. El protovidente debió de intuirlo, puesto que preguntó sin más dilación:

—¿Amigos? —y le tendió la mano.

—Amigos —respondió ella, estrechándosela. Una diminuta lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla—. Soy una tonta, mira que llorar cuando debería estar alegre.

—Yo pensé que llorabas de alegría —comentó el chico, sonriendo.

—Tú qué vas a saber, androide de pacotilla —se burló ella.

—Semiandroide de pacotilla —le corrigió él.

Zafiro tomó a Darién en brazos y se alejó del grupo en dirección a la puerta.

—La Grieta se abrirá lejos de aquí —explicó sin dejar de andar—. Tomaré la cabina de teleporte que hay fuera para llegar más rápido.

—Buen viaje —se despidió el profesor Moon.

Serena miró a Darién con ojos brillantes y, con un hilo de voz, dijo:

—Hasta siempre.


	23. FINAL

**Capitulo 22**

_**El tiempo es el mejor autor: **_

_**siempre encuentra un final perfecto.**_

_**CHARLES CHAPLIN**_

Darién despertó en mitad de la noche con un alarido.

El corazón le bombeaba a toda velocidad, descontrolado.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿A qué se debía aquella oscuridad? ¿Los habían atrapado? ¿Estaría muerto? ¿Dónde estaba Serena?

—¿Darién?

La voz llegaba de lejos y no la reconocía. Ojalá pudiera ver algo, pensaba. Aunque fuera sólo para situarse.

Serena podría estar en peligro. ¿Y si le había sucedido algo? No se lo perdonaría. Había sido él quien la había metido en todo aquel embrollo. Había arriesgado su vida por ayudarle, ahora tenía que...

La puerta se abrió cerca de donde él se encontraba. Una mujer con una vela encendida entró en la habitación.

—Darién, ¿te encuentras bien?

El chico se quedó mudo de asombro. La llama reflejaba el rostro de alguien que no imaginaba volver a ver con vida... —;Ma... madre?

La mujer entró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde del camastro.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? Me has asustado con el grito.

Por respuesta, el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, intentando convencerse de que aquello no era un sueño. De que era real.

—¡Santo cielo, Darién! —exclamó la mujer en ese momento—. ¿Qué haces durmiendo sin ropa? ¡Vas a quedarte helado!

El chico no supo qué responder. Se separó de su madre, extrañado.

¿Qué hacía durmiendo sin ropa? Más aún: ¿qué hacía alli.

Su madre se levantó y abrió la pequeña cómoda de madera que había junto a la pared. Sacó una camisola ancha y se la tiró al chico.

—Póntela y duérmete, debes de estar agotado después de pasar el día entero trabajando en la fragua.

—¿-La... fragua? —preguntó Darién.

—Por cierto —comentó su madre con una sonrisa—. He pensado que cuando padre regrese podríamos marcharnos los tres a la ciudad. ¿Qué te parece? Seguramente encontremos algún trabajo decente.

El chico sonrió sin saber muy bien por qué. Todo le parecía maravilloso de repente.

—Bueno, ya lo hablaremos por la mañana. Que duermas bien, hijo.

Y diciendo esto, la mujer cerró la puerta sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad.

Darién se vistió rápidamente y se arrebujó de nuevo bajo las mantas, totalmente confundido.

¿•Lo había soñado todo? ¿Serena, los protovidentes, aquel futuro tan terrorífico, el cementerio, las cabinas...? ¿Todo había sido producto de su imaginación?

Intentando poner orden y concierto en sus ideas Darién fue quedándose dormido, pero en el instante en que los párpados acababan de cerrársele y la cabeza se le caía sobre la almohada, el chico sintió algo en su oreja.

Desconcertado, se palpó el orificio antes de meter un poco más adentro el dedo. Y entonces sintió que tocaba algo frío. Con decisión, tiento y no poco miedo, fue sacando lo que hubiera dentro de su oído hasta tenerlo en la palma de la mano.

Darién no tuvo que encender la luz para saber de qué se trataba.

Había viajado al futuro. Y ahora estaba en su mano intentar que todo aquello fuera diferente.

De pronto tuvo una idea. Se propuso aprender de algún modo a leer y a escribir y hacer cuanto estuviera en sus manos para lograr que el porvenir fuera un poco mejor; un poco más brillante. Por Serena. Por las víctimas de la Plaga. Y con ello en mente, dejó que la esperanza le embargara como la Esencia de un nuevo Futuro listo para ser estrenado.

**Fin**


End file.
